


Bared To House

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartments, Bisexuality, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Feelings, Hospital, Hospital Sex, M/M, New Job, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romance & Drama, Roommates, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Sex, erotic romance, relationship drama, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 46,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate Universe. Based on the series, Bared to You.Wilson is the newest hire at PPTH, and he meets House, who he develops a strong connection with. But both are hiding dark secrets, which has left them wounded. Can they heal the wounds they have?18 & up only because this story contains many scenes of explicit smut.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain explicit sexual content between two men. If that is not your thing, feel free to read something else.  
> Please comment, leave kudos, etc :D.

“Let’s go out to that new bar that just opened up and go get a drink together!” 

James Wilson looked over at his roommate, Robert Chase, who was currently sitting in the kitchen on one of the bar-stools.

“Um, Robert, I love you, but I really don’t think it’s a good idea to be going out drinking the night before we start working,” Wilson replied. “I just got a new job.” 

“I’m not saying we get drunk. I’m saying that we drink one or two glasses, then we walk around and go to the club until the alcohol has worn off.” 

“I was planning on hitting the gym tonight.” Wilson paused for a minute. “Okay, how about this? We go drinking tomorrow after work. If I can make it through my first day of the new job, then I’ll be in the mood to celebrate.” 

“Deal.” 

* * *

Wilson decided to go out for a walk and enjoy the city before he had to start working tomorrow. He lived in an apartment with Robert in Princeton. The apartment was about 20 minutes from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, which is where he was going to be working. 

After he had walked around for 20 minutes, he decided to go back to the apartment and get his car so he could go look around the hospital. Wilson wanted to make sure he knew his way around and could find where everything was easily. 

Wilson drove to the hospital and showed his credentials to be let in. When he got inside, he saw a woman struggling with her wallet and then all of her coins spilled out onto the floor. He got down on the floor and helped pick up the coins. The woman was very grateful for the help. 

As Wilson picked up a dime, he looked up and saw a tall man standing in front of him. Wilson waited for him to move, but he didn’t. Wilson saw him crouch down and start to pick up some of the remaining coins. 

His blue eyes flickered over to Wilson’s and he just looked at him. He was quite handsome, somewhat skinny, and muscular. Wilson was more focused on picking up the coins for the woman, but he got a good look at his face and was taken aback by his features. All Wilson could do was stare at him. He continued to stare back at him and then he suddenly fell backwards, flat on his behind. 

“Are you okay, sir?” the man asked him, holding out his hand. 

_Even his voice is sexy,_ Wilson thought. He took his hand and the man helped him to his feet. The man realized that Wilson had dropped his credentials on the floor and he bent down to pick them up. 

“I’m okay,” Wilson said. 

“You did just fall backwards; how about you sit down for a minute?” 

Wilson's mind immediately went to the gutter and thoughts of hot, passionate sex suddenly appeared. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and realized that he was still staring at the handsome man in front of him. 

“Sure,” Wilson continued. The man handed him his credentials back and his fingers briefly touched his, and Wilson immediately felt his body get warm. Wilson saw him leave around the corner and then gave the woman her coins back. She said thanks, and then walked away, leaving Wilson alone with his thoughts. 

He had been with the handsome, no-name man for less than five minutes, and already, he was attracted to him. 

* * *

Wilson left the hospital and drove home. When he entered the apartment, he smelled dinner as soon as he walked in. Chase was in the kitchen, serving the food he had just cooked. 

“I’m back!” Wilson said. “What’s on the menu tonight?” 

“Parmesan chicken and garlic bread,” he replied. 

“It smells so good and I’m starving.” Wilson sat down at the dinner table with a glass of white wine and Chase set the plate of food in front of him. Wilson picked up the knife and cut a piece of chicken, then ate it. The flavor just filled his mouth and his body immediately craved more. “So today, I went to the hospital and met a guy. He was probably the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.” 

“Oh really? Dark-haired or blonde? Eye color? Muscular? Do go on,” Chase said. 

“He’s quite tall. Dark-haired, blue eyes, massive sex appeal, and somewhat muscular,” Wilson continued. “I don’t even know his name, but I think he works at the hospital. I was helping a woman pick up some coins, and he got down to help me. Then I fell back on my behind, and he helped me up. Then he left.” 

“Oh, come on, Wilson, you should have flirted with him! If he’s as hot as you say he is, then you should have.” 

“He doesn’t seem like the type of man who would want to be flirted with.” 

“One of those, then…” 

“I guess so.” 

* * *

Wilson entered the hospital ten minutes before he was supposed to start working. He entered his boss’s office and took a seat. 

“Hello, Mr. Wilson,” she said calmly. 

“Hello, Ms. Cuddy...Dr. Cuddy,” he replied. He was slightly angry with himself for saying the wrong name. 

“You can call me Lisa, or Cuddy. Whichever you prefer.” Wilson nodded his head, telling her he understood. “So, are you all settled into your new place?” 

“I am, yes. I finished unpacking all of my stuff a few days ago,” he continued. 

“You came to Princeton from Pennsylvania, correct?” 

“That’s correct, Cuddy.” 

“How is Princeton compared to Pennsylvania now that you moved here?”

“Not that much different, I guess. I’m used to big cities and the humidity.” 

“Come, let me show you around.” 

Wilson followed his boss throughout the hospital. The day seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it, it was the end of the workday. His phone rang after he started to pack up his things for the day. 

“Get your ass home so we can go get that drink that you decided not to get yesterday,” Chase said on the other end. He giggled a bit, as did Wilson. His roommate’s fake sternness always made him laugh. 

“I’m packing up my things and I’ll be home shortly,” Wilson replied. “See you soon.” 

“See you soon.” 

The phone call ended and he finished packing up his things, sending an ‘on my way home now’ text to Chase. He responded a few seconds later with a thumbs up emoji.

After Wilson signed out for the day, he was about to leave the hospital when the front door opened and he nearly stopped dead in his tracks. 

The handsome man he had seen yesterday had just walked in.


	2. What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating will change to 'Explicit' next chapter.

The man was dressed in a white, button-down shirt and brown dress pants, his hair perfectly styled. Wilson’s breathing started to quicken a bit, and he was trying to remain calm. The man looked even better than he did yesterday. 

“Are you headed out, Wilson?” he asked him. 

Even just hearing him speak made Wilson’s body react. He cleared his throat and then spoke. He was trying to figure out how the man knew he was leaving. 

“Yes, I’m done for the day,” Wilson said. 

“I came back here to drop off some papers, and then I was headed out. I’ll only be a minute.” 

“Sure…” 

He left and came back within a couple of minutes, no longer holding the papers. He was now holding a briefcase in his hand. They walked out of the hospital together and towards the parking lot. 

“How was your first day?” the man continued. 

_ How did he know it was my first day? _ Wilson asked himself. “It was...good. Yours?” 

“Well, it wasn’t my first day, but it’s been getting better.” 

When they reached the parking lot, he said goodbye and headed over to his car, and Wilson was left standing there, feeling his body completely weaken. This man was doing something to him that no man had ever done before, and Wilson still didn’t even know his name.

* * *

“James!”

He heard his roommate’s voice as he walked into the apartment. Wilson was happy to see him when he arrived home. 

“You look different,” Robert continued. “Did you run into the handsome, unnamed man again?” 

“Yes, I did. I saw him as I was leaving,” Wilson replied. 

“What happened?” 

“He asked me how my first day was and then we walked out to the parking lot. Then he went over to his car and left.” 

“You really should ask him out.” 

“I don’t even know his name! Maybe he has a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don’t know what his sexuality is. Anyway, let’s go drinking.” 

* * *

The next morning, Wilson had a slight headache, which was his body telling him that he had way too much alcohol to drink. He took a couple of Aleve and drove to work, arriving on time. 

“Hey,” Cuddy said to him after he walked into her office. 

“Hey,” he replied. 

“Would you be able to stay a little later tonight to read over some case files?” 

“Sure, Cuddy.” 

They went over a case that dealt with intestinal cancer and then a woman walked in. Wilson recognized her as the woman who had been struggling with her wallet. 

“Hi,” Cuddy said to her. “Allison, this is one of my new hires, James. James, this is my good friend, Allison.”

“We actually met the other day,” Wilson continued. “I helped her collect all her change after the coins fell onto the floor.” 

“Oh, that’s who you were talking about,” Cuddy said to her friend. “I was trying to put a name to the face.” 

Wilson stayed until eight PM that night and then Cuddy told him that he could come in a half an hour late tomorrow because of his hard work. She wanted to call him a cab, but he said that his car worked fine and that he would be able to get home no problem. 

As they walked out of the office and towards the front door, Wilson suddenly stopped walking at the sight of the handsome man entering the hospital. He was so stunned that it caused Cuddy to run into him and he started to lose his balance. Wilson started to fall forward and the man caught him before he fell. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” Wilson said, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Doctor House,” Cuddy replied. “Sorry about that. This is my newest hire, James Wilson. He’s going to be working in the Oncology department.”

“We have met before,” House spoke up. “It is always a pleasure to run into you, Wilson.”

Wilson was glad that he was wearing a thick pair of dress pants because his cock started to harden a bit.

“Well, Allison and I are going out to dinner,” Cuddy continued. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Wilson.” 

She left and he was standing there with Doctor House, alone. Wilson could feel his cock getting even harder and his breathing was even quicker than before.

“Are you with anyone, Wilson?” House asked him. 

“That’s not anyone’s business but my own,” he replied. 

“I want to fuck you, James, and I wanted to know if there was anyone in my way.”

House then walked away and closed the door behind him. Wilson was in complete shock and forced himself to walk out of the hospital and over to his car.

* * *

“You can’t be serious,” Chase said to Wilson after they settled down on the couch in their apartment. Wilson had told him about what had happened at work that day. “He actually was that blunt?” 

“Yeah, he was.” 

“You need to jump on that opportunity. If a man as hot as Doctor House has come your way, you seriously need to take him up on his offer.” 

“I don’t even know what his first name is, or why he’s at Princeton-Plainsboro.”

Chase opened his laptop and did some research. “He is well-known, Wilson. His name is Gregory House, and he’s the head diagnostician at the hospital.”

“Please stop talking, Chase,” Wilson said. 

“What? I was just telling you who he was. You’re right that he’s hot. If he told me he wanted to sleep with me, I’d totally do him.”

* * *

The next day at work, Wilson saw House talking with two other people and his mood instantly changed from bored to interested once he saw Wilson standing there. 

“Can we talk?” he asked Wilson after he walked over. 

“I’m not interested in you, Doctor House,” was the reply.

“You say that now, but in a while, I think your answer will change.” 

Wilson followed him to his office, and he offered him a drink, but he declined. 

“I think your statement yesterday was very crude,” Wilson continued. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, James,” House said. “I have tried, but I can’t stop.” They were now against the wall, Wilson leaning against it. House was close to him and Wilson could feel his breath against his skin. Wilson was incredibly turned on, no matter how much he tried to deny it. “Please kiss me. Just give me that much.” 

He licked his lips to get them wet, and then House’s lips were on his. Wilson liked how soft House’s lips felt against his, breathing quickening as House continued to kiss him. He guided Wilson over to the couch in his office. House was already unbuttoning his dress pants.

“Wilson, you are so lucky that you don’t have a significant other,” he said. House was back to kissing him and Wilson was almost panting because this man nearly took all the air out of him. There was a knock heard on the door and House groaned. Wilson groaned too, disappointed that they were interrupted. 


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed of this chapter.

“Doctor House, Doctor Foreman is here to see you,” someone said from outside. 

“Crap,” was the response. Wilson nearly yelped and was scrambling to fix his clothes. “Wilson, you need to go. We’ll talk later.” 

Wilson grabbed his things and quickly headed out of the office, his mind still racing with thoughts of their little escapade. He headed home and saw that Chase was out. 

Wilson nearly flopped on his bed and then opened his bedside drawer and found the prostate vibrator he was looking for. His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Wilson,” he heard someone’s voice say, then recognizing it right away. “Where are you?” 

“At home, on a date with my toys,” Wilson continued.

“Oh, you really are determined to keep me in a constant state of arousal, are you?” 

“The toys and I have a long relationship. Good night, Doctor House.”

* * *

On Monday around lunchtime, House invited Wilson to have lunch with him. Wilson was reluctant at first, but then his stomach growled and he decided that it would be nice to not eat lunch alone, again. 

When Wilson stepped into his office, he had two sandwiches on his desk and handed one to him. There was turkey, cheese, lettuce, and pickles all on the sandwich and Wilson took a bite, not realizing just how hungry he was. They just ate their sandwiches in silence and after they were finished, House walked over to him and kissed him softly. Wilson kissed him back. He didn’t want to, but his body wanted him. 

House guided him over to the couch and laid him down, his hands on Wilson’s crotch and squeezing his cock through his pants. 

“House, please,” Wilson begged him. 

“Ssh, baby, we don’t want people to hear,” House said in his ear. He unbuttoned Wilson’s dress pants and gently put his hand inside. “You’re already hard for me.”

“Please,” was all Wilson could say. House pulled his pants down a bit and then wrapped his hand around his cock. He squeezed it slightly, making Wilson grip the couch cushions. 

“I need to make you cum. It’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about for the last while.” House started to stroke him, moving his hand up and down quickly. Wilson was in so much pleasure that if someone were to walk in right now, he wouldn't care at all. “When was the last time you had sex?” 

“It’s been...awhile…” he continued, not being able to talk much because of the pleasure he was being given. At the rate House was going, Wilson felt himself getting close very quickly. 

“I want to tell you every way you will pleasure me, Wilson, and I want to pleasure you in every way possible.” House continued to stroke him. 

“Please, House!” Wilson’s voice got higher. He normally took a bit to fully get to orgasm, but now, he knew it wasn’t going to last long because he was so aroused.

“I have you, James. Cum for me.” 

Wilson felt his body contract as he spilled into House’s hand and was left feeling the effects of the orgasm. He looked down and saw that House was pulling down his underwear even more. Wilson was incredibly sensitive after the mind-blowing orgasm he had been given, and he could feel the pleasure start to build up again. House’s tongue was licking the slit of his cock all over. Wilson put his hands in his air, not wanting him to stop.

After a few minutes of teasing, House pulled away, allowing Wilson to put his pants back on. House came up to his mouth, kissing him softly.

“I hope to see you again, Wilson. In fact, I have to go to an event for the hospital tomorrow night. You should come with me as my plus one,” House said. 

“Um, okay. If you really want me there,” Wilson replied. 

“I’ll see you at eight tomorrow night, then.” 

House kissed him goodbye, then grabbed his things and left the office. Wilson was still in the post-orgasmic bliss from earlier.

* * *

The next evening, Wilson was getting ready for the event and he asked Chase which watch looked better with his outfit - grey dress pants and a blue dress shirt. Wilson wondered if the silver or gold watch looked better with the outfit.

“Definitely go with the silver,” Chase said. “It goes better.”

Wilson made sure that he looked presentable and told his roommate he would see him later that evening. 

When Wilson stepped outside the apartment, he saw a black limo on the street. He thought he was going to have to drive himself, but this was an official hospital limo. He stepped inside and saw House sitting in there. 

“Thanks?” Wilson asked. “We’re going to this thing in a limo?” 

“Yes, we are. I thought it would be better than driving ourselves to the event. Cuddy is going with us as well, but she is in another part of the vehicle. There is a divider between this part of the limo and the front part. I figured we could have some alone time before we got to the party,” House replied. 

He told the driver to keep the divider up the entire time and before Wilson knew it, House had pulled him onto his lap. 

“What have you done to me, James Wilson?” House asked, pulling him close for a deep kiss. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

“I want you,” Wilson said. “I need you.” 

It was naughty that they were about to have sex in one of the hospital’s limos, but it was even naughtier knowing that they would be passing by people on the way to the event. 

“I have been desperate to finish what we started earlier in my office,” House growled into his ear. 

“We can finish here,” Wilson said. He was already undoing the zipper of House’s dress pants and trying to pull them down. He lifted his hips a bit to get his pants down enough. House hissed quietly when Wilson grabbed his cock and closed his fingers around it. Wilson loved seeing him react like this. 

House slid a hand inside Wilson’s dress pants and started to rub him through his cotton underwear, running his thumb over the slit. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already hard. I want to have you begging for my cock as you’re spread out on my bed.” Wilson found a condom in House’s pants pocket and handed him the package. 

House opened the wrapper and slid the condom on, then pulled out a travel-size bottle of lube from his other pocket and squeezed some onto the condom. Wilson then unzipped his pants, pulled them off, grabbed House’s cock and positioned it at his entrance, slowly sinking down on him. 

“Oh, Wilson, fuck, you’re tight,” House said quietly, pushing up into him. The pleasure Wilson got from House’s cock was amazing. Wilson rode him hard and fast, feeling him tense up. “I’m gonna cum.” House grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around Wilson’s dick, feeling him get close. Wilson was writhing in pleasure and soon felt his orgasm rip through him. House’s followed quickly behind.

House kissed him softly. Then Wilson got up off of him and he removed the condom, putting it in a cocktail napkin and disposing of it in a small trash can. Wilson put his pants back on as he took a seat next to House. 

As Wilson sat next to him, he felt the intimate connection they had growing further apart and House immediately was on his cell phone, looking through his emails. Wilson wondered if he had forgotten he was there, sitting next to him in the limo. 


	4. A 'Friend'

Most of the night was a blur. Wilson did remember seeing House speak with Cuddy and after he went to the bathroom, Wilson found a brunette woman with dark brown eyes just staring at him. Wilson had no idea what she wanted with him, and he was curious as to why she was in the men’s restroom. 

“Um, why do you keep staring at me?” Wilson asked her. 

“Oh dear. You’re just another one of House’s one-night stands,” the woman said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“My name is Stacy. I’m a friend of Greg’s.” 

“What gives you the right to call me a one-night stand?”

“Gregory House sleeps with a lot of men and women, and he respects none of them. The moment he put his dick inside you, you were going to be just another one of the many people he’d sleep with.” 

“That’s pathetic of you to say. You haven’t had a one-night stand with House yet?”

“No. That’s why he’s keeping me around. He’s throwing away all the others but decided to keep me around.” 

“I don’t have to listen to you.” 

Wilson turned around and left the bathroom, calling a taxi to take him back to his apartment. When he got inside, he made a quick dash for his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Wilson didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. If Chase wanted to speak to him, he’d have to wait until the next morning. Wilson ended up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Wilson saw Chase drinking a mug of hot green tea while he sat on the couch. 

“You okay?” Chase asked him. 

“I’m not really sure,” Wilson replied. “I had sex with House in one of the hospital’s limos, then after we finished, it seemed as though I didn’t exist. I ran into this woman, Stacy, who said she was a friend of his. She told me that he doesn’t respect any of the men and women he has one night stands with and that he keeps her around.” 

“You rocked his world, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, I did. It was the best sex of my life. But did you hear anything else I said?” 

“Yes. But I honestly think that woman’s lying to you and trying to stir up trouble. If she’s lying, don’t talk to him again. If she’s not, then ask him about it. But I really don’t think a head diagnostician would be that kind of person.”

“Anyway, how was your night? Anything exciting happen when I was out?” 

“I met up with this girl on Tinder and we like each other. I’m hoping to meet up with her soon.” 

Wilson was glad that his roommate was getting out there and trying to find a date.

* * *

Wilson ended up arriving at work a half hour early, hoping to avoid running into House. Wilson just wanted to put the drama from the other night behind him and move on with his life. House knocked on Wilson’s office door, and he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What do you want, Doctor House?” Wilson asked with a formal tone in his voice. House closed the door and looked over at him. 

“Wilson, I’m sorry for the other night. I know I screwed up. Please, just let me explain,” House said. 

“It’s perfectly fine, Doctor House.” 

“Wilson, please…” House walked closer to him and around his desk to where he was sitting. “Those grey dress pants...every time I close my eyes, all I can see is our escapade in the back of the limo. I can’t stop thinking about it. It was the best sex of my life.” 

“House, don’t-” 

He kissed him, effectively cutting him off. Wilson realized how much he missed his kisses since the other night, but after remembering what Stacy said, he knew that he had to let him go. After House pulled away, he ended up sitting on the desk. 

“Tell me what you want, James,” he said. 

“I’m not interested in seeing you anymore, Doctor House,” Wilson replied. 

* * *

“Oh, you don’t really mean that, do you?” House continued, looking somewhat sad. 

“I do mean what I said. You and I...this was a mistake,” Wilson answered. 

“No, it wasn’t. After what we did, the way I reacted was the mistake. I realized after you left how much I screwed up. I’ve never done this before...with a man, that is.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to be with you, Wilson.” 

“You’ve never given me any indication that you wanted me for anything other than sex.” 

“In the beginning, when we first met, I did. But I took a step back and reflected. I realized that I wanted more than just sex. What I felt with you was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” 

“It was just sex. And it was great. But all you want is to have sex with me every chance you get.” 

“I want to learn things with you. I want to have you in my bed. But I also want to do other things with you.” 

Wilson sighed deeply before speaking. “Do you know how much stress a relationship would add to my already busy life with a job here?” 

“I have a busy job too, but I find time to look for a date.” 

“Your friend Stacy told me otherwise. She told me that you do not respect any of the women or men you have sex with and you’re just keeping her around.”

“She said that, did she? Well, I’m going to have a nice chat with her, because she’s lying. But in regards to us, Wilson, I want to fight for you. I want you so bad, and you’re worth fighting for.”

“Are you against being exclusive?”

House took a deep breath before speaking. “I think it was implied that if I want sex with you, then there will be no other men or women for you, Wilson. Your body is mine. I’m not sharing with anyone.”

“And what about your body?”

“It is all yours, and I want you to take advantage of it as much as possible.” 

“You’ve already seen me naked pretty much,” Wilson said. “It’s a nice proposition, but I haven’t seen much of you.” 

“We can change that situation. Tonight, after five, I can have my schedule cleared for the rest of the day,” House replied. “I’m sure about this, Wilson. I’ve never been sure about any woman or man in my life before...until now.” 

Wilson placed a hand over his. “I was planning on hitting the gym as soon as work was done.” 

“I can come with you. I’ve been meaning to work out too. It’s been a few days.” 

“Five PM tonight, then.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

House kissed him, cupping his face, then pulling away. 

“Now, I expect that you go and do a good amount of work. I might have to spank you later if you don’t,” House continued. 

Wilson felt a throbbing sensation between his legs at the thought of House punishing him. “And I expect that you do a lot of work too, Doctor House.” 

“Are you going to think about me while you’re in your office?”

“Yes, of course. I can’t get you out of my mind. What about you?”

“Of course. All I can think about lately is you.” 


	5. Hotel Room

House kissed him goodbye, then Wilson left his office to return to the ER. He hadn’t been working for more than fifteen minutes when he heard someone call his name. Wilson turned around and saw Cuddy standing in the door-frame of the hospital’s main entrance. 

“Cuddy,” he said, standing up. “What can I do for you, Ma’am?” 

“May I talk to you for a minute?” she asked him.

“Sure.” Wilson felt slightly nervous.

They walked over to the reception desk. “I know it’s none of my business, and it is wrong for me to cross a line, but I need to say it. I really like you, Wilson, and I’d like you to work here for a while.” 

“I like my job too, Cuddy.”

“I’m glad to have a friend like Allison in my life, and Doctor House is good at his job, but I just don’t want to see you hurt by him and have you quit your job because of him. Just be careful around him, okay?” 

“Of course. Cuddy, nothing is going to make me quit my job. I promise.” 

“I just wanted you to know.” 

“I appreciate it, Ma’am.” 

She left the ER and Wilson continued on with his work. The day seemed to go by fast because he knew what was coming later that night.

House came by the conference room at five and they headed out of the hospital. They each drove to the gym in their own cars and when they got there, they got changed into workout clothes. 

“What are you wearing?” House asked Wilson after he came out of the locker room. He was wearing gym shorts and a thin t-shirt. 

“My gym clothes,” Wilson said. 

“That’s not a lot of coverage, James. I can see the most delectable parts of your body in those.”

“I thought you liked me with little to no clothes on.” 

“In private, I do. But not in public.”

Wilson walked over to the treadmills and immediately stepped on and put his headphones in. He told House that he liked to listen to music while he worked out. Wilson set the treadmill speed to eight MPH and began running. House decided to lift some weights. They exercised for a half hour before heading back to the locker rooms to shower. 

When Wilson came out, House was eyeing him all over. 

* * *

15 minutes later, they were at a hotel just outside Princeton and as soon as they were alone in the room, House’s mouth was on Wilson’s. 

“Get naked,” Wilson ordered. “Now.” 

House kissed him again and then kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and shirt. Wilson’s mouth started to water at the sight of him, and House nearly growled in his ear, “You’re mine. You’re wearing too many clothes for my liking.” 

House was already undoing the zipper of his dress pants and pulling them down. Wilson’s shirt was next and he kicked his shoes off to the side. He was standing in nothing but his underwear and House pushed him onto the bed, kissing him softly on his neck. 

“I need you,” Wilson continued. He had no idea how much longer he was going to last, but he knew that he needed a release soon.

“Not yet. You’re still pretty tight…” Wilson felt a lubricated finger enter him slowly and curl against his prostate. “I don’t want to bruise this tight ass.” 

“House, please.”

“I love seeing you cum, seeing the way your body reacts and quivers.” 

House put a second finger inside him and curled it as well, and Wilson’s body started to tighten up around his fingers. Wilson gripped the bed sheets and was begging as the pleasure flowed throughout his body. House kept them inside him as his tongue made its way across his cock. 

“Ah, fuck,” Wilson said. “Please. Don’t stop.” His forehead started to drip with sweat, body tensing up in anticipation of an orgasm happening. “It feels so good.” 

House started to suck on the tip of his cock as he continued to curl his fingers against Wilson’s prostate. The pleasure still flowed throughout his body as Wilson weaved his fingers through soft hair and screamed House’s name as he came hard. 

“You taste good,” House said as he swallowed and then pulled away. Wilson saw House go over his clothes and pull out a condom wrapper. Once House put the condom and lube on himself, he joined Wilson back on the bed and pushed inside him, slowly. 

The pleasure was incredible. Wilson hadn’t given much thought of experimenting with being tied up during sex, but in the moment, if he wanted to, he’d let House do it. Wilson felt possessed by House, his body surrendering to him. Wilson was still sensitive from the orgasm he had been given earlier, so it didn’t take long for him to cum again, and he knew that he could keep going for a while. 

“I’ve never been so hard in my life,” House said to him. “You do this to me.” All Wilson could do was moan and dig his nails into his back. “Cum now, Wilson. Cum for me.”

He had a third, powerful orgasm rip through him and he was hoping that no one had heard his screams of pleasure. 

Afterwards, they lay next to each other in the bed, panting hard from the mind-blowing sex they just had. 

“I need to shower again,” Wilson said. 

“So do I. I’ll join you.” 

They both walked into the shower and let the hot water hit them. Wilson ended up finishing before him and walked out into the main room to get dressed. He still heard the water running from the bathroom, so he had a little alone time to himself and got dressed in the same clothes as before. Wilson opened the bedside drawer and found a large collection of condoms, lube, and spermicide gel. His mind was racing at that moment. 

Wilson heard the water shut off, so he knew he only had a little bit of time left before House got back. Wilson opened one of the dresser drawers and found a huge collection of sex toys inside, including some that weren’t even open yet. He decided that he had seen enough. 

Just as House came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and called Wilson’s name, he set the condoms, lube, and sex toys on the bed, grabbed his things, and left the room. 

* * *

Wilson completed the walk of shame down the hallway and wanted nothing more than to get out of the hotel. Seeing all of those things in the drawers was freaking him out. He made his way down the street to a Mexican restaurant and decided to get some food. Even though he was in a public place, he couldn’t help it when a couple of tears ran down his face. After the food arrived, he picked at it. The food was okay, but nevertheless, he ate it. 

Wilson called his therapist back in Pennsylvania, who told him that video appointments would be the best option for now until he found someone in the Princeton area. After talking with his therapist, he noticed a few missed calls and a text from House: 

_ \- I’m sorry. Please don’t break up with me. I screwed up again. _

All Wilson could think about in that moment was the thought of House with other men and women, him having sex with them, giving them pleasure…

Wilson felt his phone buzz again and saw that House was calling. Wilson wondered if answering the call was a better choice, or letting it go to voicemail. He wanted to hurt House for bringing him to a hotel where he screwed other people, but now he couldn’t do it. Wilson answered the call.

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Wilson, thank goodness. Where are you?” House continued. 

“I’m sorry, House.” 

“No, it’s my fault. Please, where are you?” 

“A Mexican restaurant. I don’t remember the name.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be talking, but life has other plans....

Wilson saw him enter the restaurant, still holding his phone. House looked really sad and Wilson wanted to get this situation straightened out. 

“James,” House said. He ended up cupping his face. “I need to talk to you. But this is not the place to do it. Will you meet me at my apartment?”

“Um…” 

“It’s not like the hotel. I don’t bring any dates there.” 

“This is so stupid.” 

“No, James. It’s not stupid. Please. Just come to my apartment and we can talk.” 

Wilson didn’t want to go, but his gut told him that he should go along and hear him out. Wilson paid for his food and followed House out to the parking lot. Wilson got into his car and drove behind him to the apartment. He felt a little better knowing that House didn’t bring the other people here. His apartment was quite stunning after he finished touring it. 

“I’ll order some pizza. Please stay over, Wilson,” House said.

“I don’t have any clothes for tomorrow or toiletries,” was the reply. 

“I’ll make sure we swing by your place tomorrow and have you back at the hospital on time.” 

A half hour later, the pizza arrived and they settled on the bed and turned on the TV. Wilson guessed that House was still trying to make up for what happened back at the hotel. They ate the food and then got ready for bed. Wilson slept in his pajama pants and a cotton shirt, as did House. He wrapped his arms around Wilson and he fell asleep in his embrace. 

* * *

Wilson was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night. Usually he slept straight through, but tonight was different. He looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was just after four AM. He tried to go back to sleep, but he felt a disturbance on the other side of the bed. 

He turned over and saw that House was thrashing around in his sleep and his words sliced through the dark. Wilson would never forget what he said. 

“Stop!” House cried out, still in his nightmare. “Get your hands off me!” 

Wilson immediately started saying his name and put his hands on his chest, trying to get him out of his nightmare. 

“House? House, it’s me! You’re okay! You were having a bad dream,” Wilson said. 

His voice seemed to do the trick. House’s eyes opened and settled on him, and immediately, he relaxed. 

“Wilson…?” House asked. 

“I’m here.”

“I want you.” House immediately kissed him and rolled on top of him, touching him all over. Wilson moaned softly, wanting him. House made quick work of sliding on a condom and lube.

He slid inside him and Wilson pulled him closer. They had sex a couple times before going back to sleep for a few more hours. 

* * *

When Wilson awoke next, he saw that Chase had called him twice and sent him several messages. Wilson immediately called him back.

“I’m so sorry, Chase, I ended up spending the night at House’s place. I’ll see you tonight,” he said as a voicemail message. 

Wilson woke House up after leaving the message and told him that they needed to go back to his place so he could get ready for the day. House kissed him good morning, then got changed into a collared shirt and jeans. Wilson carried his things out to his car, and House followed him to his apartment, going inside with him. Wilson got changed into a blue dress shirt and a different pair of grey dress pants. But he held up the sexy black silk underwear he was going to be wearing underneath and House groaned at the sight. 

“You are going to be the death of me, Wilson,” he growled in his ear, then nibbling there softly. Wilson then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and finished getting changed.

Once he was ready for the day, he saw that Chase’s door was closed, so Wilson figured that he was probably still asleep. Wilson followed House outside and they both drove to the hospital. Wilson headed off to his locker and pulled out the case files he had been reading over yesterday afternoon. He decided to use his phone to go on Google and look up House and see if he could get any results. 

There were several articles available, but one caught Wilson’s eye: Mystery Man Spotted with House. 

Wilson clicked on the article and gasped in horror. Someone had taken a picture of them while they were at the gym. Underneath was a short paragraph. 

_ \- Doctor Gregory House, Princeton-Plainsboro’s head diagnostician and one of America’s most eligible bachelors, was spotted out with a man at a local gym yesterday afternoon. The man has been identified as Mr. James Wilson, who also works at the hospital. The source has confirmed that Mr. Wilson is the possible boyfriend of Doctor House. We are certain that men and women’s hearts across Princeton are broken this morning. _

“Crap,” Wilson said after reading the article. “This is not good.” 

* * *

He was still in shock after reading the article. If them working out at the gym was now a news article, how exactly was he going to keep up a relationship with him if everyone suddenly knew the details of his personal life? 

Remaining anonymous had been Wilson’s best friend for so long. He had been able to keep his sanity as long as he was just an anonymous person. But now, he didn’t know what would happen. 

He didn’t even use his email much because he didn’t want his past and people who weren’t currently in his life to contact him. He immediately made his way over to House’s office and found him talking with Cuddy and Allison. 

“Hello Cuddy. Allison. Doctor House,” Wilson said. 

“Could you give us a minute?” House asked their boss. Cuddy and Allison headed out of the office and closed the door behind them. “Wilson. What’s up?” 

“There’s a picture of us online. Everyone who searches up your name is going to find the story,” Wilson said. 

“I saw it there. I didn’t even know there was a picture of us taken. A news anchor acquaintance informed me. I went ahead with the picture and wanted to make sure the world knew who I was with.” 

“House, this is not good. You and I being public, that is a bad idea. I’m gonna end up embarrassing you.” 

“You wouldn’t,” House said, kissing him softly. “I have a meeting with Cuddy in a minute, so I’m gonna have to go. Can we talk about things later?” 

“House, there are things about me that you don’t know about-” 

“I’m gonna be fine, Wilson. I’ll see you later. After work?” 

“Sure.” 

House kissed him goodbye, then left his office. 


	7. Lust & Hunger

Wilson decided to go home for lunch and when he got home, he found Chase eating some pretzels. 

“You okay?” Chase asked his roommate. 

“I’m worried,” Wilson said. “A picture of House and I was taken and published by the media.”

“Oh that? That was a good picture!” 

“Not helping.” 

“Sorry. What’s up?” 

“I work at the hospital. The media is going to dig up stuff and if that gets out, that is going to be absolutely terrible.” 

“Wilson, you don’t have to worry about that. Your father made sure it was all buried.” 

Memories started to flood back and Wilson nearly started to cry. His father covered up the past because Wilson didn’t want his mother to know. She would have gone crazy if she had known about the disaster he went through.

“I’m gonna have to tell him to be careful. He has a right to be warned. I think he’s got some bad stuff going on with him too. He’s having nightmares.” 

“Please don’t worry about it, Wilson. Your mother doesn’t know, and your father made sure your past was hidden.” 

* * *

Wilson returned to the hospital shortly before his lunch break was over and made his way over to House’s office. The door was open and he didn’t even knock since he saw House talking on the phone to someone. He saw Wilson and held up his finger to signal that he would be a minute. 

“I don’t care if you’re on vacation, Cuddy needs to make a decision and report to UNOS by tomorrow. That case has been sitting around for weeks, and we need a decision. Tell the rest of the doctors to make a decision as soon as possible and tell her!” he said into the phone, then set it back in its cradle. He turned his attention to the other doctor. “Wilson-” 

He closed the door and locked it, stripping off his pants and underwear as he walked over to House and sat down on his desk. 

“Now, Doctor House, I know I’ve been naughty and deserve to be reprimanded, but I know that I should be given a second chance,” Wilson said. 

House’s eyes started to darken with lust. “I don’t believe I asked for your opinion on the situation, Doctor Wilson.” 

He grabbed ahold of House’s shirt and had his mouth only a few inches from his own. “I’m sure there must be some kind of arrangement that we can come to. I have a few useful skills that you might like.” Wilson then reached down and cupped House’s already hard cock. 

“An interesting proposition, Doctor Wilson, but I do have a meeting in about ten minutes that I can’t miss,” House said. “I’ve never had a proposition like this before.” 

“I think you’ll like this one.” 

Wilson’s hands were undoing the button and zipper of House’s jeans. Wilson kissed him deeply, biting gently on his lower lip. He pulled down his pants about halfway and House’s eyes were a deep shade of blue. Wilson got on his knees, the carpet slightly uncomfortable, but in that moment, he did not care. 

“Wilson, what-” House began, but Wilson started sucking on the head of his cock and he couldn’t finish his sentence. House gripped the edge of his desk tightly, and Wilson could tell that the pleasure he was giving him with his mouth was affecting him. “Your mouth...oh please, don’t stop.” 

Wilson just smirked at him, wishing he had more time to make this last. But he did not want to make him late for his meeting. Wilson gripped his cock at the base and started stroking it up and down as his mouth focused on the head. 

Wilson could tell that House wanted to scream in pleasure, but considering that they were in the hospital, they had to be quiet. 

“Wilson, I’m gonna cum,” House said quietly, still maintaining a tight grip on his desk. Wilson felt him release into his mouth and then he made sure that every last drop was swallowed or licked up by his tongue. House still wasn’t soft after Wilson finished, and even though he wanted more, he had a meeting to go to and Wilson had work to do.

“I hope you have a good rest of your day,” he said to House, licking his lips to make sure his mouth was clean. 

“Wilson, wait. I didn’t get to repay the favor.” 

“You don’t have to. It was good enough. Will you come over later?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” 

* * *

When Wilson got home that evening, he told Chase that House was going to be coming over later. Chase just smirked at his roommate. 

“Have fun,” he said. “I’m going to meet that girl from Tinder - Olivia.”

“Have fun as well,” Wilson replied. 

Chase left the apartment and Wilson made himself some dinner. He then settled into the tub to have a relaxing bath before House came over. 

After Wilson stepped out of the tub and got dressed, he became aware of giggling out in the hallway and he opened the door to find Chase and his date making out as they made their way to his room and shut the door behind them. 

An hour later, House arrived at the apartment and Wilson kissed him after he stepped inside. They made a quick dash for Wilson’s room and he closed the door behind them. 

House pushed him onto the bed, getting on top and putting his knee between his legs to gently press against the throbbing sensation that needed to be relieved. 

“House, please, I need it,” Wilson said. 

The silk underwear he had put on after his bath were quickly taken off and flung across the room. House immediately licked a stripe up his cock, which had been needing his touch all day. 

Wilson was gripping the bed sheets tightly and crying out in pleasure, not caring if Chase or his date heard him. House’s tongue focused on the slit and it was enough to get Wilson close to cumming. “I need to cum, House, please let me.” 

“Not yet, Wilson, I want to make this last,” House replied. He switched his focus to Wilson’s inner thighs instead of the place where he needed him the most. He teased him by nipping at the skin gently, then went back to his cock and taking it in his mouth.

“Ah, fuck, please. I’ve been needing you all day. I need to cum. Please!” Wilson begged. House’s mouth did things to him that no one else had ever been able to do. 

“I’ve got you. Cum for me.” 

Wilson felt the orgasm rip through him, leaving him breathless. House put on a condom and lube, came up to Wilson’s eye level, kissed him deeply, and then pinned his hands above him. House slid inside him with ease. Wilson’s legs were now wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to him as they had sex on his bed.


	8. Wilson's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for mentions of past abuse. Proceed with caution for this chapter.

House found Wilson in the shower the next morning. He joined him and Wilson leaned back against him, his body feeling even hotter than normal because of the water temperature. 

Wilson had noticed that House didn’t have any nightmares last night, so he figured that the sex they were having seemed to have a sedative effect on him. 

After they showered and got dressed for work, they ate breakfast together and as soon as the dishes were put away, House backed him against the counter. 

“You’re gonna end up costing me my job,” Wilson said to him. 

“I can give you another one,” House replied, kissing him softly. 

“As what? A sex slave?” 

“A very provocative suggestion, Doctor Wilson.”

“I have a present for you, House. Let me go get it.”

Wilson hurried off to his room and came back with two framed pictures. The first one was a picture of him at dinner the night he found out he was hired at Princeton-Plainsboro. The second one was a picture of him and Chase having fun drinking wine at a wine-tasting event a few weeks before they moved to Princeton.

“These are lovely, Wilson. Thank you. I’m going to put them on my desk so I can see them whenever I’m working in there,” House said, kissing him again. 

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, Cuddy asked Wilson if he wanted to go out to lunch with her and Allison. Wilson accepted her invitation, but then he got a text from House.

_ \- Lunch today? _

Wilson texted back that he had plans with Cuddy and Allison. It was a simple response, but he wasn’t prepared to have lunch with House. One of his coworkers, Eric Foreman, whom Wilson had gotten to know a bit after talking on a few breaks, had sent him a few pictures that he had gotten from House’s news anchor acquaintance. Foreman was apparently friends with the same news anchor. 

Also, House and his ‘friend’ Stacy had been out at dinner the other night and now Wilson was fuming. How dare House meet up with her after what she said to him!

As Wilson was leaving the hospital with Cuddy and Allison, he ran into House and he was surprised to see him. 

“I’m having lunch with them today,” Wilson said, a bit icily.

“I’ll make sure he gets to wherever you two are going for lunch. I need to speak with him alone for a minute,” House replied. 

“Sure thing. Wilson, just meet us there when you’re done,” Cuddy spoke, then headed to her car with Allison. 

House and Wilson were heading to one of the conference rooms and once they were inside, Wilson could tell House was upset about something. 

“Excuse me, all I was doing was going out to lunch with Cuddy,” Wilson said. “You just embarrassed me in front of her and her friend!” 

“Is your roommate Chase in love with you?” House accused him. 

“Seriously? You would ask that? Of course not! Chase is like a brother to me!” 

“Have you slept with him?”

By now, Wilson was angry. “Of course not! I like men as well as women too. What is wrong with you?!” 

“But what are you to Chase, Wilson? I saw the photos you gave me. I can tell when someone’s in love just by looking at the picture. And in that one, you and Chase look pretty cozy.” 

“You are nuts, you know that?” Wilson stepped out of the conference room and angrily walked away, flipping him off as he left the hospital and started heading down the street to the place where he was supposed to meet Cuddy and Allison for lunch. 

House caught up to him five minutes later. “Chase has to know you’re mine.” 

“Stop acting nuts.” 

“Right, so if that’s the logic, then Stacy should know you’re mine.” 

“We should have been talking about this in the conference room, not here.”

“Foreman sent me the pictures that he got from your news anchor friend. You were having dinner with Stacy!”

“I was out getting a coffee and Stacy happened to show up at the restaurant. I told her to go away.” 

“There was a picture of you smiling at her.” 

“I was smiling because I was thinking about you. I wanted nothing more than to come home to you and stay in bed. Don’t cry, Wilson. I keep screwing things up. And I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Tonight, we need to talk. If there are reporters around and they hear things about my past and publish them, my entire life might go down the drain. We need to remain private, House. Or we need to end things.” 

“Come over after work. We can talk then.”

Wilson stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to House’s lips. He kissed him back. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Wilson said, then walking towards the restaurant and finding Cuddy and Allison already sitting at a table. 

* * *

After work that evening, Wilson drove over to House’s apartment and found him drinking a beer. House’s face softened when he saw Wilson and told him that he should sit down. 

“Want anything to drink?” House asked. 

“I’m good,” Wilson said. 

He sat his beer down on the coffee table. “So...you wanted to talk?” 

“Yes. Here it goes. When I was 22, my mother met this man during the period that she was separated from my father. The man had two sons from a previous relationship. The man worked as a personal injury attorney at the time. I don’t know what he does for a living now.” 

“Okay…” 

“When I was 23, she invited him over to the house for a weekend. My parents were working on getting a divorce at the time. When my mom was asleep that first night, my stepfather came into my room, and closed the door behind him. It woke me from my sleep. I found him on top of me, and before I could do anything, he clamped a hand over my mouth and I felt his other hand around my throat.” 

At that moment, House’s face changed to a look of shock, then to one of anger. His knuckles turned white from gripping the chair tightly. “Did this happen that one time or more than once?”

“I lost count. He came over to the house all the time, even after my parents divorced. I think it stopped when I was 28 because I woke up one morning feeling sick and the doctors discovered that it was a staph infection. The doctors found evidence that I had gotten it from the food I had eaten the previous night for dinner. He physically and emotionally abused me for five years. He made sure that I would never tell anyone, and he hid it from my mother. My mother ended up marrying him, all while never knowing the truth about what he did to me. I didn’t press charges against him and my father covered up the case so that it would be hidden from everyone. The man who hurt me made sure that I would never tell a soul, but I did end up telling my father. I’m sorry, House. You had a right to know what happened in case the press finds out about this and leaks it. I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Embarrass me?” House said. “Embarrassment is not even an emotion I’m feeling right now. I’m angry, beyond angry. I’m hurting because of what he did to you. If the press were to find out what happened to you, I’d make sure that story was never posted. And I’m going to find the monster who did this to you, Wilson, and have them pay.” 

Wilson looked him in the eyes and saw the pity, the shock that was there. But the look Wilson wanted the most - the look of lust - wasn’t there anymore and that’s when he knew he had to go.


	9. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a bad turn...I promise things will get better next chapter!  
> Possible trigger warning for this chapter. Proceed with caution.

“Where are you going, Wilson?” House asked him. 

“To my apartment. You need some time alone to digest this,” Wilson said. 

“No, I don’t. I need you. Don’t leave me alone.” 

Wilson stripped off his clothes. “That look of lust you’ve had since day one, it has disappeared. The look of lust you give me, it’s not there. That look of lust gives me hope that I’m able to have a normal intimate life after my ugly past. You haven’t been able to get enough of me and now you don’t seem to want me.” 

“Is this good enough for you?” 

House pulled off his pants to reveal how hard he was, and Wilson stepped forward and kissed him. House kissed him back and then they fell back onto the couch. 

Wilson was panting hard when House inserted a finger inside him. Even though Wilson wasn’t even fully ready yet, he needed House inside him. 

“Please, I need you. Don’t stop,” Wilson said as House slipped on a condom and pushed himself inside him. There was a slight burning feeling since Wilson wasn’t ready yet, but he didn’t care. The burning felt a little pleasurable to him and he just needed House to erase the nightmare that was his past. 

“Wilson...Wilson…” House whispered in his ear. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” 

When they were finished, House said, “I’m always in the mood for you. You make me hard all the time. I will always want you. Please don’t cry. You have me.” 

Afterwards, they cuddled in his bed until they fell asleep. 

* * *

“No, please! Stop it! I don’t want it!” 

Those words immediately woke Wilson from his sleep. He turned over and saw House thrashing around in his sleep. 

“House! House, you’re having a nightmare!” Wilson said. 

But his voice did nothing. He pulled the blankets back and found House’s hands as fists, trying to punch the air around him in his sleep. And he didn’t seem to be aware that Wilson was next to him. Wilson had to move to the side to avoid nearly being punched. Wilson smacked House’s shoulder hard and that seemed to get him out of his nightmare. He shook his head and looked over at Wilson, slightly confused. House wasn’t punching the air anymore and looked as though he had no recollection of what had just happened. 

“Wilson?” House asked him, clearly confused. “What happened?” He looked down and saw that his hands were fist, then his face turned red with embarrassment and shame. 

“You were having a nightmare. What was happening in the dream?” Wilson questioned. 

“I...I don’t know.” 

He wasn’t buying it. “You’re lying. Something’s bothering you. What was it?” 

“It was a nightmare. People have them all the time.” 

Wilson got out of bed and headed over to the other side of the room, grabbing his things. “Screw you, then.” 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

“I’m mad at you because you’re lying.” 

“Wilson, come on.” 

“No! I’m done! You think it was easy telling you about my past, how ugly it was? It wasn’t easy. But you’re lying to me, and I don’t do well with lying.” 

Wilson grabbed his things and left the apartment. In a hurry, he accidentally left his keys on the kitchen counter and ran straight past his car, which was still parked in the driveway. Wilson called a taxi to drive him home and when he did, he knocked on the door and Chase opened it. Another woman was in the apartment as well, and she was just leaving. 

“You okay?” Chase asked after the woman left. Wilson stepped inside and told him he wasn’t. “By the way, House called. He found your keys on his kitchen counter and wanted to make sure I’d let you in.” 

Wilson sent a message to House, telling him that he was home safe, then turned off his phone.

“Who was the woman?” Wilson questioned. 

“Just some other Tinder date. After I slept with her, I realized that I was starting to fall for Olivia. But anyway, when House called, he sounded really upset. You want to talk about it?” Chase asked. 

“I told him about my past. He ended up having a nightmare, a really bad one, and then lied about it. I packed up my things and left.” 

“I’m guessing he didn’t take things well?” 

“I thought he did, but I guess he didn’t.”

“You seem to be doing fine, though. Are you really okay?” 

“I will be, probably. I want to be with him...but I don’t know if I can deal with him lying about things.” 

“I think you just need a good night’s sleep. How about you go to sleep and we can start fresh in the morning?” 

“Good idea.” 

Wilson headed off to his bedroom and fell asleep pretty quickly. 

* * *

Chase ended up driving Wilson to work that day because his car was still at House’s place. When Wilson got to work, he immediately dove into the case files and noticed after about an hour that his phone never buzzed with notifications. House had not contacted him at all today. There were no emails, no text messages, no calls, no nothing. 

Wilson felt upset that House didn’t contact him. He thought House would have wanted to. Wilzon felt his phone buzz a while later, but he didn’t recognize the number. 

_ \- Hi, Wilson! This is Blythe House, Greg's mother. Could you give me a call when you get a chance?  _

Wilson wondered why House’s mother wanted to speak with him, so he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. 

“Hello?” a voice asked. 

“Ms. House?” Wilson questioned. 

“Yes, this is she.” 

“It’s Wilson.” 

“Hello, Wilson! It’s so nice to finally hear your voice. House has talked about you and your roommate a lot. He says you’re a wonderful guy. You should come to my house on Saturday. I’m throwing a dinner party. I don’t know if House will show up, he almost never does. If you want to bring your roommate along, feel free to. I would love to have you both.” 

“Wow, Ms. House. Thank you so much for the offer. I would love to come. I’ll ask my roommate about it when I get home from work today.” 

“Call me Blythe, dear,” she said. “I look forward to seeing you Saturday. I’ll text you our address.” 

“Thank you, Blythe.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

The call ended and Wilson was really curious as to why House’s mother wanted to meet with him. But it couldn’t hurt to go to her place and meet her. And Wilson hoped that Chase would be free as well.

About an hour later, Wilson heard a knock on his office door and looked up to see Cuddy standing there with an envelope in her hand.

“Cuddy,” Wilson said. “What can I do for you?” 

“Doctor House asked me to give this to you. He looked really upset as he handed me the envelope. It’s none of my business, but I think you two need to work out whatever is bothering you both. If it becomes too much of a problem, I’m going to have to talk to the both of you. Just...please work out whatever the issue is.” 

She set the envelope on his desk and left the office. Wilson opened it and saw that the object inside was his keys. There was also a small note inside as well. 

_ \- Thank you so much for everything, Wilson. _

_ Sincerely, House _


	10. Making Up

Wilson’s emotions were running wild and he had no idea how to feel at that moment. He figured that this was the end of them, but for how long, he didn’t know. Wilson didn’t know why House had to give him back his keys now instead of waiting until the end of the workday. 

Wilson took a taxi home and when he was alone in his room, he saw that his father was calling on his old cell phone, the one that had a tracking device on it. 

“Hello?” Wilson said.

“How could you?” he heard his father’s angry voice on the other end.

“What’d I do now?” 

“You told Gregory House about your past.” 

“How did you…?” 

“He called your therapist and wanted to set himself up as a patient. Only survivors of physical and emotional abuse set up appointments with your therapist. He must have gone through some kind of trauma himself, but he also wanted to find out information about what that man did to you.” 

“Dad, come on…” 

“You never told any of your other partners what happened to you. Why him?”

“He’s different from the others. He’s a highly respected doctor.” 

“I’m calling your therapist and we’ll have a video call.” 

The call ended and there was a video call notification. Wilson answered it and saw the faces of his therapist and his father. 

Wilson explained to his therapist that his father constantly tracked the phone, while his father said his son was telling House everything. 

“Mr. Wilson, why didn’t you mention before that you tracked your son’s phone?” the therapist asked. 

“There’s no harm in it. Parents track their children’s phones,” was the response. 

“Children meaning anyone who’s under 18. I’m 30, for goodness sakes!” Wilson exclaimed in anger. “I do have one question. Can two abuse survivors have a healthy romantic relationship?” 

“Absolutely, yes,” my therapist said. 

Wilson’s dad was told that he needed to respect his son’s personal space and that the tracking device needed to be removed. When the phone call ended, Wilson heard the front door open and Chase stepped inside, holding a couple bags of groceries. 

“Hey,” he said. “How was your day?” 

“Not great,” Wilson replied. “I was stuck on a phone call with my therapist and my dad, and I got dumped.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. A note card was all he sent along with my keys.” 

“Well, I really don’t know what to say. Honestly, I had hoped you two would have worked out. You both seem to fit each other. He’s probably got some dark secret that he’s hiding.” 

“He’s a survivor of some sort of physical and/or emotional abuse. Just like me.” 

“Oh shit. That’s terrible.” 

* * *

It was now Friday and House still hadn’t called. 

Wilson felt guilty yelling at him and he wondered where they could have ended up if he hadn’t done it. 

But at least things were going well at the hospital and he was very much enjoying his job. Cuddy gave him a raise and she, Allison, and Wilson all went out to lunch. He started to hallucinate seeing House around town, and Wilson swore that everywhere he looked, he’d see his car. Wilson was trying to get over him, even though it had only been a couple days.

Before he knew it, the rest of the day and the next one raced by quickly and it was soon time to go to Blythe’s dinner party. Chase was glad to have been invited.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, Wilson saw that there were already a lot of people inside. He didn’t see any signs of House, and Wilson was glad he didn’t have to see him. 

Blythe walked over to Wilson and gave him a hug. “Oh James, it’s so good to finally meet you. I’m so glad you came. And this must be your roommate?” 

“Robert Chase. Nice to meet you, Ms. House,” Chase said. 

“You can call me Blythe. Please, enjoy yourselves. There’s refreshments in the kitchen and a bartender outside.” 

The DJ was playing some really good music, so Wilson and Chase decided to go dancing, as well as a few other people. After dancing for about 20 minutes, Wilson decided to go get a drink from outside and he saw House there. His blue eyes landed on Wilson and he looked angry. 

House walked over to him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Why is it any of your business?” Wilson asked. 

“You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you here at my mother’s place.” House walked over towards the garage and Wilson followed him there. House shut the door behind them and decided to start talking again. “Wilson…” 

“No. Get out. And as soon as you leave, I’ll be doing the same thing,” Wilson said. 

“I’m not done yet-” 

“Well, I am! What gives you the right to talk to me that way? You think that I came here to spend time with you and then eventually have sex with you so that you’d win me back?” 

“Wilson, shut up! Just listen to me-” 

“I came here because your mother invited Chase and I here. I came to have a good time with my roommate. So you can go to the party and forget I was even here.” 

“Listen to me, please.” 

Wilson slapped him hard across the face. Before he could do anything else, House kissed him hard, and had backed him up against the hood of one of the cars in the garage. 

House was roughly kissing him and Wilson bit down on his tongue, hard enough that he could have started bleeding if he had gone even harder. But House kept kissing him and Wilson felt his body betray him. Even though Wilson was beyond angry at him, he wanted him. Wilson never stopped wanting him.

Wilson cupped House’s face and kissed him back. House’s hands were reaching for the button and zipper of his dress pants and shoving his pants and underwear down. 

“Please, House, let me go,” Wilson said. Even though he wanted sex, he did not want to keep dealing with House. 

“Don’t go, Wilson. I’ve been going crazy. I can’t sleep. Can’t work properly. Can’t eat much either. If you left me because of what I was doing the other night…” 

“No, it’s not that, I promise. But you hurt me, House. You lied to me.” 

“I didn’t want you to see me like that.” 

“I want to know everything about you, House. Everything. The good parts. The bad ones too. If you don’t open up, then we’re just gonna end up pushing each other further and further apart.” 

“I’m trying, Wilson. But every time I try to, you end up freaking out and running away. I’m afraid I’m going to end up saying the wrong thing and you’ll bolt for good,” House said. 

“We keep making each other miserable.” 

“I saw your therapist the other day. He agreed to take me as one of his patients, and if you’re up for it, we can do couples therapy. I want to make this work, Wilson. I’ll do anything, whatever you want. Just please take me back. I can’t lose you.” 

Wilson kissed him on the cheek where he had slapped him. “I don’t want to lose you either, House.” 

He started kissing Wilson’s neck and then got down on his knees. “I need you, Wilson, need to be inside you.” 

“Right now, in your mother’s garage?” 

Wilson was cut off by the feeling of House’s mouth on his cock. Wilson kept a firm grip on the car’s hood, feeling himself getting close a few minutes later and said House’s name as soon as he came. 

House then kissed him passionately, keeping him close. Wilson undid his pants just enough so that House could easily slide inside him after he put a condom on. House started going faster, and Wilson could already feel another orgasm building inside him. 

“Yes, House, please, don’t stop,” he begged. 

Wilson suddenly heard a noise and saw that the door to the garage opened and there was Stacy. He looked over at her, then back over at House and continued kissing him. After Wilson came and felt House do the same, Wilson looked over at the door and saw that Stacy had left and shut the door behind her. 


	11. Those Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.

“I can’t go too long without that,” House said. “Please don’t run away anymore, Wilson. I don’t think I can take much more of that pain.” 

“I missed you too.” 

“Please come home with me.” 

“Chase came with me. I can’t just leave him here.” 

“Then we might have to take him with us. I just don’t want you here.”

“That really hurts a lot when you say that,” Wilson said. “Why don’t you want me at your mother’s place?” 

“Wilson, no, it’s not you. It’s this place - it’s been what has been haunting my dreams. It’s why I can’t be here. It’s where...you know…” House started to cry.

“I’ll be here, House. I’ll be your safe place.” Wilson hugged him tightly and it was able to calm him down.

“And I’ll be yours.” 

* * *

Wilson found Chase enjoying some food from the refreshments table and told him that he and House were going to his place and that he would be back tomorrow morning. Chase said he would be leaving soon, but was going to enjoy some more food first. 

Wilson and House ended up falling asleep very quickly when they arrived at his place. Sleeping in House’s arms felt so good, and Wilson’s didn’t want to leave. 

Sometime after one AM, Wilson woke up feeling warm. He felt an aching desire between his legs growing. He knew that he was very horny, but didn’t know why. 

Wilson wondered if he had been dreaming about something erotic or if it was because House was sound asleep next to him. Wilson started kissing his neck and nibbling softly on his ear. House moaned in his sleep and then awoke. 

House turned to look at Wilson and rolled him underneath him. Wilson’s body was so desperate for release that he thought he might cum just from being touched. 

House put his fingers on the waistband of Wilson’s pants and underwear and pulled them off of him. House ran a finger along his perineum and kept avoiding the spots that needed his touch the most.

“Please,” Wilson begged. “I need you.” 

“You need to be ready first, and I can tell you’re not,” House said. “Keep your hands on the pillow and don’t let go of it.” 

“I’ve been ready since the moment I woke up.” House’s finger teased his entrance, and Wilson was left squirming. “Please!” 

House pushed his finger inside him and Wilson couldn’t help but scream in pleasure after his finger touched his prostate. Wilson knew that he was going to come soon, and he needed the release. 

“Don’t cum yet, Wilson,” House said. 

“Please, House, it feels too good, I need to,” Wilson replied. 

House continued to tease him with his finger and Wilson tried to hold back, but an orgasm came over him and he released onto his stomach. 

“You came before I told you to. I guess we’ll have to try that again.” House put on a condom and lube and slid himself inside Wilson, then hit his sensitive spots with his cock and nearly made him cum right away. “Wilson…” 

“House, it feels so fucking good. Please, more.” 

It wasn’t long before House came inside him and Wilson had another orgasm. By now, his body was tired and he wanted to sleep again. House seemed to feel the same way because after they kissed, he started yawning.

* * *

House ended up coming over for dinner that night and they ordered Panda Express. Chase decided to join them as well and he brought over a bottle of wine. 

After eating for a while, there was a knock on the door and Wilson felt slightly hopeful. 

“Maybe it’s Olivia,” he said. Chase and Olivia hadn’t really been speaking to one another for a few days now and Wilson had been trying to figure out why. 

But when the door opened, there was a different woman standing outside. Wilson was somewhat confused. Chase let her enter and the other woman flashed a smile at House.

“Remy Hadley,” the woman said, extending her hand. 

“Wilson’s boyfriend,” House replied, shaking her hand. 

Wilson looked over at Chase, still confused as to what was going on. Chase and Remy left for his room, leaving House and Wilson alone in the living room. They made a dash for Wilson’s room, closing the door behind them. 

“House…” Wilson said, inviting him on the bed. 

That was all Wilson needed to say, and they made tender, sweet love on the bed. They ended up dozing off and when Wilson woke up, he realized that he had been pinned to the bed. House was on top of him, a glazed-over look in his eyes. Wilson knew immediately that something wasn’t right. 

He heard the word ‘whore’ said into his ear and he started to panic. He felt his attacker’s hands on him again, his fingers wrapping around his throat and trying to cut off his air supply. Wilson was trying to push his attacker’s hand away. 

“Stop! Get off me. HELP!” Wilson screamed, hoping that Chase or someone else would hear him. Wilson knew that House would never hurt him, but now, he didn’t know what to think. 

“You’re going to enjoy this, no matter how much it hurts you,” House said into his ear. 

“Please, no...stop…” Wilson begged. He felt like he was losing a battle against House, and Wilson screamed as loud as he could.

All of a sudden, the light was turned on and he saw Chase punch House across the face, and it was enough to get him to snap out of the glazed over look.

House was against the wall, curled in the fetal position, sweating and panicking. 

“Take one step towards him and I’ll punch you across the face again and have the cops show up,” Chase threatened. He looked at his roommate. “Are you okay, Wilson?”

“I’m okay,” Wilson said. He looked over at House. “He’s having a flashback. He’s having an episode of PTSD.” 

“And I thought I was screwed up,” Chase continued. “I’m gonna set out some blankets and pillows for him to sleep in the living room. He shouldn’t go home alone tonight. But you should lock your door in case he tries to attack you again.” 

“What happened with Remy? Is she still here?” 

“You kidding? We just have sex and then she leaves.” 

“What happened between you and Olivia?” 

“I love Olivia, but I haven’t been able to tell her yet.” Chase then left the room.

Wilson saw that House was out of his flashback and was scrambling to get away from him every time he tried to get close. 

“What are you doing?” Wilson asked. 

“I can’t stay. I attacked you and almost made you a victim again,” House replied. 

“You cannot let your past win. I refuse to let mine win.” 

“I hurt you, Wilson. If Chase hadn’t been here…”

“But he was.” 

“I can’t stay, Wilson. I need to go home.” 

Wilson paused for only a second before speaking again. 

“I love you, Gregory House.”


	12. The Ex

“You can’t love me, Wilson. I’m so broken and screwed up,” House said. 

“I’m broken and screwed up too. Chase has got some of his own issues.” 

“I can’t hurt you like that again. I’d never forgive myself if I did.” 

“I love you, House. You don’t have to say it back, but I want you to know how I feel for you.” 

House kissed him softly. “Forgive me, Wilson. I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” 

“You couldn’t lose me, no matter what.” 

He kissed him again, and Wilson deepened it. The kissing turned to making out and House’s hands immediately went for Wilson’s cock. Even though Wilson wanted to be touched there, the fresh memories came back to him and he knew that he wasn’t ready for sex right now. 

“No, please don’t,” Wilson said. House immediately pulled his hands away. “Just hold me. Please.” 

They cuddled on the floor for a bit and that was all the intimacy they needed. But the floor started to become uncomfortable, so they moved to the bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Wilson woke up in the middle of night wanting sex, wanting to forget what had happened between them earlier. House looked so peaceful when he slept, but Wilson could tell that he was still hurting. 

Wilson started stroking House’s cock, which woke him up almost immediately. Wilson pulled out a condom from the bedside drawer, and got on top of House, kissing him gently. 

“Make me...us...forget. Please,” Wilson said. 

“Wilson…” was all he could reply. House slid the condom on, squeezed the lube on it, kissed Wilson back, and then entered him. All Wilson wanted in that moment was him. He could feel the emotional connection between them growing again. 

“I love you, House. I love you.” 

“Please…” House begged him. 

“I love you.” 

Wilson kissed him again as they made love. 

* * *

When Wilson arrived home from work that evening, he found a woman standing outside the apartment. He thought she might be familiar, but he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Hello?” he asked. The woman turned around and he recognized her immediately because he had seen pictures of her on Chase’s phone. “Oh, hi Olivia. What’s up?”

“Hi Wilson,” Olivia said. “It’s about Chase. I just know something isn’t right. He just seems off lately.” 

Wilson suddenly remembered Remy and knew that it wasn’t his place to say anything. But he knew that if Olivia found out, then she would be crushed. 

“I think Chase is home right now; how about you go talk to him?” Wilson said, unlocking the door and letting her enter. 

Olivia walked down the hall and Wilson was prepared to go take a shower when he suddenly heard yelling coming from Chase’s room. Wilson saw Remy walking out into the living room, pulling her dress down and grabbing her purse. She grinned at him. 

“See you,” Remy said, leaving the house. Wilson saw Olivia looking extremely angry, as did Chase.

“It is not what you think,” Chase shouted. 

“Screw you, Robert. You promised me!” Olivia snapped.

“You are blowing all of this out of proportion!” Chase flipped his roommate off after Wilson glared at him. 

Wilson decided that Chase and Olivia needed to be alone, so he went to take a shower. When he came out about 20 minutes later, Olivia was nowhere to be seen and Chase was already drinking wine straight out of the bottle. 

“Screwing someone else isn’t going to help your relationship at all,” Wilson said, going to the fridge and pulling out some pasta leftovers to heat up in the microwave. 

“Just shut up, James,” Chase replied. 

“I’m sure Olivia’s hating herself right about now.” 

“Shut up!”

“Whatever.” 

“I can just feel the judgement you’re giving me,” Chase continued. “She wouldn’t be so mad if she caught me sleeping with a man.” 

“It’s all Olivia's fault, isn’t it? You won’t take the blame for something you did?” 

“Well, your love life isn’t going so great either.” 

“Nice job going there, Chase. I won’t be a punching bag. You screwed up with Olivia. That’s entirely your fault.” 

“Sure thing, Wilson, but you’re just sleeping around with a man who’s probably gonna end up assaulting you someday.” By now Wilson was furious. “If you want to make excuses for that man who attacked you right after sleeping with you, I guess you’re going to make excuses for other people who are alcoholics and drug addicts.” Chase poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. “I know that you love him. And you want to help him out. But he is a ticking time bomb. Who knows what will happen then?” 

Wilson decided to change the subject. “Why did you hurt Olivia, Chase? Did you like screwing her over?”

Chase clinked his wineglass against Wilson’s. “Cheers to us, the seriously messed up people.” 

* * *

House ended up coming over for dinner and Wilson felt slightly embarrassed that he was serving leftovers for dinner, but he was not in the mood to cook anything considering how awkward it was between him and Chase.

“Sorry that it isn’t much,” Wilson said. “I’ll be really surprised if Chase even comes out at all.” 

“It’s fine,” House replied, kissing me softly. “Listen, there’s another hospital event coming up tomorrow. I know it’s last minute, and I feel bad about the last one. Why don’t you come join me?” 

“Sure. I’ll come along.”

House kissed him again and after they ate dinner, they ended up just watching TV in Wilson’s bedroom until they fell asleep. The next morning, he was awakened by House preparing to enter him. It was now Wilson’s favorite way to wake up.

“Frisky much?” he asked, then kissing him. 

“If mornings involve waking up next to you, then yes.” 

* * *

House and Wilson were actually given the day off work by Cuddy so they spent the day making love, eating, and just spending time together. When evening came around, they both got dressed for the hospital event. Wilson wore a dark navy suit with a white collared shirt and a blue tie. He could tell that House couldn’t stop staring at him. 

“I changed my mind about that suit,” House said. “I might have to pull you aside later.” 

Wilson just smirked at him and they headed out to the hospital limo, which drove them to the event.

* * *

When they got to the event, House and Wilson stayed close together. Wilson felt a slight surge of anger when he saw Stacy show up. She was walking next to another woman, who had flawless looking skin, brown eyes, and was a brunette. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white blazer and black boots.

“Hello, Stacy,” Wilson said to her. House looked over at the other woman and smiled at her, giving her a hug. Wilson was confused as to what their relationship was. 

“Wilson, this is Dominika Petrova. She’s an old friend of mine,” House told him. “Can you give me a minute? I’ll be right back.” 

House and Dominika walked over to the refreshment table and Wilson saw him laugh after she said something to him.

“I guess you don’t know about Dominika, do you?” Stacy said to Wilson.

“No, I don’t,” he replied. 

“She and House used to date a while back. They were engaged at one point, but they broke up and now she’s married to some other guy who’s name I don’t know.”

In that moment, Wilson felt so stupid. House, engaged to someone else at one time? How could Wilson have not known any better? 

“You love House,” Stacy continued. “I’m sorry for what I said before.” 

“I’m sure you do too, and at our first meeting, I wasn’t. Not yet, that is,” Wilson said. 

“You look a little pale, James. You should probably sit down.” 

“Good idea.” 

Wilson took a seat on one of the bar-stools and hoped that the dizzy feeling would go away. The shock of learning that House was once engaged to this Dominika woman was making Wilson feel jealous. 

She and House walked back over to him. 

“Babe, I have to go speak with Cuddy for a minute, but I’ll be back,” House said, kissing Wilson on the cheek, then walking away over to where their boss was. 

Dominika turned to Wilson and spoke. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, James. House has told me a lot about you.” 

“Has he now?” Wilson asked. “You two weren’t gone that long.” 

“We talk almost every day. We’re really close friends.” 

“Sure, and at one point, you were more than friends,” Stacy spoke up. Dominika glared at her. 

“Yes, he and I used to be involved, but that was a while ago. I’m happily married to my husband now,” Dominika said. “There’s something you should know, Wilson. House has told me before just how special you are to him. He really wanted the two of us to meet. He was gonna talk at the last hospital event, but Cuddy spoke instead so that House and I could talk. He’s never introduced a man to me before that he was really into.” 

Wilson felt his body tense up. He remembered that night pretty well: the sex in the limo, Stacy showing up, drinking a couple of glasses, enjoying some delicious food. But he also remembered House excusing himself at one point to go talk to someone. Wilson realized now that he had left him that night to go talk to her. To Dominika Petrova.


	13. Discovery

“I’m leaving,” Wilson said to the women, then walking right past House and said to him, “You have the option to stay here or follow me.” 

“Seriously, Wilson, you are getting upset over something so small,” House said. 

“I don’t call my exes, especially ones I was planning on marrying, every day!”

Wilson then left the party and saw that House had followed him, but Dominika was nowhere to be seen. They both climbed into the back of the limo and Wilson felt House’s breath on his ear, making him weak in the knees. 

“I do things for you, Wilson,” House said, nibbling on his ear. “You’re like a drug. You’re my obsession, my addiction. I can’t live without you. And we’re not going to worry about Dominika.” 

“House, please,” Wilson replied, his voice almost cracking. “I need you.” 

He leaned back against him and House was on his neck right away, making him moan. Wilson felt himself getting hard very quickly. 

“I love it when you give yourself over to me, Wilson,” House continued. He told him to turn around and face him. Wilson did so, pulling his pants and underwear off, then undoing the zipper of House’s pants. “I need you more than my next breath.” 

They made love in the back of the limo, deepening the connection between them. When they finished, they straightened out their clothes and headed back to the party. House held hands with him the entire rest of the night and only ate dinner with one hand. There was a man that sat with them at the table and he was eying Wilson up and down. 

“Michael Tritter,” the man said, shaking Wilson’s hand. “Detective for Trenton PD, but I help out at a few hospitals in the area. That’s a very nice suit you have on.” 

“Thank you,” Wilson replied, then taking a sip of wine from his glass. House gripped Wilson’s hand a little tighter after Michael started talking. 

“You know, House, I think he’s going to start getting bored of you.” 

“Tritter, walk away right now,” House said to him.

“You were quite occupied with Dominika Petrova all evening that you didn’t even notice me sit down at the table,” Michael continued. “Wilson? Shall we get going?” 

“Wilson, no.”

“He kind of does have a point, you were with Dominika a lot tonight,” Wilson said. 

“You don’t have to listen to him,” Michael answered. 

“Let me go,” Wilson told his boyfriend harshly and he let him go as if he had just been burned. Wilson excused himself from the table. “Excuse me.” 

He was planning on going to the bathroom to freshen up, but then he decided to head home because he needed to think about what was happening. He sent House a text.

_ \- Headed home for the night. You can come over when you want to.  _

* * *

Wilson caught a taxi home and when he stepped inside, he thought he was seeing things, but he realized he wasn’t. 

There was a foursome currently taking place and Wilson slammed the door, hoping that would stop them from doing what they were doing. He saw Remy lying on the floor, with Chase eating her out, and another woman who Wilson didn’t recognize was currently having sex with an unfamiliar guy. They were both touching Chase and Remy.

Wilson was very upset that he threw one of his shoes in their direction, hitting the wall and startling them. 

“Get out of my apartment!” Wilson screamed at them.

“Is it really such a big deal?” Chase replied, somewhat drunk. “There’s room for more, Wilson.”

The man who had been in the foursome walked over to Wilson. “That’s it, sweetie. Come over and join us. You look like you want your ass to get fucked by a big cock.” 

“Back away now,” Wilson said, feeling a bit sick at the man’s crude statement. 

“Leave him alone,” Chase replied. 

Wilson heard the door open and House stepped inside the apartment. He was temporarily stunned at the sight in front of him and became angry. 

“Go to your room and continue there, Chase. Or go find another place to continue with your shenanigans,” House spoke.

Chase grabbed his shirt and put it on, but forgot his underwear and pants. “You are not my mother, Wilson. You don’t tell me what to do.” 

“Was screwing over Olivia with Remy a good idea, Chase?” Wilson snapped. 

“You know that this was not about Olivia!”

“Who’s that?” Remy asked.

“Chase’s date that he had been seeing a few times before he cheated on her with you,” Wilson said. And because he was still angry at House over Dominika, he continued with, “You don’t need to worry about my boyfriend. He likes brunettes. Now, take this out of my apartment, Chase.”

Wilson kicked his other shoe off and made his way down to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower. He just let the water run over him, and he thought about how angry he was at both Chase and House. Wilson couldn’t decide who he was more angry at. 

“Wilson,” House’s voice said as he pulled back the shower curtain. Wilson just turned away from him. 

“Go home,” he said. He then continued on with his normal shower routine. 

“I’m not going anywhere after seeing what just happened. That man nearly touched you and then things would have gotten worse. Also, Chase seems to have gone insane.” 

“Chase wouldn’t have let it happen. But I can’t deal with the both of you at the same time; it’s too much.”

“I just heard the front door shut. Chase and his friends left. I guess you’ll just be dealing with me, then.” 

“You’re my priority?” Wilson asked, scrubbing his hair with his favorite shampoo. 

“That’s my impression. You’re my priority. We’re supposed to be each other’s priorities.” 

“We seemed to be up until tonight.” 

“Seriously? You’re still going on about Dominika? After I got your text, I barely said goodbye to her because I wanted to be with you.” He stepped forward into the shower, still fully dressed, and kissed him. But Wilson didn’t kiss him back. “Why do you drive me crazy?” 

“I have no idea what’s going on between you and Michael Tritter, and I honestly don’t care about it. But he did have a valid point. You barely paid any attention to me all evening.”

“It is almost impossible to ignore you, Wilson. If there’s anyone else in the room, you’re the person I pay the most attention to.” 

“That’s funny, because every time I was looking over at you, you were too busy looking at Dominka.” 

“Seriously, Wilson, this is so dumb. You know exactly how I feel about you.” 

“Is that so? I know that you want and need me. But do you love Dominika?” he asked. 

* * *

“No, I don’t. Is this what this is about? That you want me to tell you how I feel about you?” 

“Leave my apartment. Please, House.”

House shut off the water and was still standing there. “I love you, Wilson. I always have.” 

“I don’t want your pity! If you cared about me, then you would know to leave!” 

“I have been loved before - by Dominika, Stacy, other women, and even other men - but they never knew the full extent of my past. You’re the only one who knows the full extent.” 

“House…” 

“I think I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you in the hospital. The first time we made love, I knew that it was something more with you.” 

“You still left me that night for Dominika! How could you do that to me, House?” 

“I screwed up with her. You and I had just made love for the first time, and I did not have a clear head. I told her that I was busy and had been seeing someone. I heard her pain when she was talking and needed to deal with her in order to go forward with you. That’s why I spoke to her.” 

“You still went to her, House.” 

“She was the first person I ever had sex with that I enjoyed. It was also the first sexual experience I had in my life. But it was just sex with Dominika. As hard and rough as we do it with each other, it’s still making love.”

“I feel only slightly better,” Wilson said. 

“I guess we dated. We did other things as a couple. But I hit a low point in my life and I said yes when she proposed to me.” 

“She did the proposing?” 

“Yes. But after a year, I didn’t feel any closer to it. I could feel the connection between us going away and then we ended our relationship. She’s happily married to some other guy now. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about her, Wilson. I’m really sorry about that.” 

House kissed him again and this time, Wilson kissed him and they made out in the shower, turning the water back on and not caring that he was still dressed. 

* * *

House ended up walking around the apartment in the nude since his clothes were drying. Wilson was still upset over Dominika, but he figured that eventually he would be able to get past it. 

“Stacy says you and Dominika talk every day,” Wilson said to him. 

“No, we actually don’t. We maybe talk once or twice a month. I’m a very busy man,” House replied, pulling Wilson on top of him and kissing him. 

“What are you going to do about her?” 

“Have limited contact with her. Right now, she’s having a difficult time in her life. I think it would be best if we slept at my place tonight. I do not want Chase to bring any more intoxicated people home.” 

“Chase has been down a bad road before. I was there when it happened,” Wilson replied.

“I know you want to help him out, and you will. But now, we both need a good night’s sleep first.” 

“Thank you.” Wilson kissed him back. 

“I do need you too.” 

“We need each other.” 

“I have something for you,” House said. He pulled out Wilson’s key ring, and at first, he was confused. But then Wilson noticed a new key on there. “You now have a key to my place.” 

He kissed House again, then started to suck on his neck and the shell of his ear. 

“Let’s go to my place,” he continued. They left the apartment and drove to his place. When they got inside, Wilson set his keys on the counter and House pulled him into his arms, holding him close to him. “I need you.” 

They made their way to House’s bedroom and fell and onto his bed, just glad to be in each other’s arms. 


	14. Safe

Wilson absolutely loved Princeton with everything he had. 

There were so many new things to do, plus he had an amazing job and a great boss.

As he walked over to the closet, he looked over his shoulder at the sight of House sleeping peacefully on his bed. Wilson needed to get ready for work, but if sex was on the table, then he would d be down for a quickie before he had to go. After dressing in a blue collared shirt and grey dress pants, he found that House had gotten out of bed and he heard him talking. He sounded upset. Wilson walked down the hall and found House in his office, on his cell phone.

“See you then, Cuddy,” House said. He turned around and saw Wilson in the doorway, biting his lip and eyeing him all over. Wilson knew that they would need coffee for the workday, so he hurried down to the kitchen to turn the pot on, but he was pushed against the kitchen counter. Wilson felt House’s breath on his ear. He moaned when House nibbled on the shell and then licked it. 

Wilson constantly craved House, but it was more than lust. There was a deep connection with him that he hadn’t felt with anyone else before. 

If any other person had backed Wilson against the kitchen counter, he would start panicking and have an anxiety attack. 

But not House. Wilson felt safe around him. He knew exactly what Wilson needed and craved. 

“Those dress pants…” House said. “Those damn dress pants. They make me so hard for you.” He then picked Wilson up, set him on the counter, and rubbed him through his pants. 

“Well, I have the same response when you wear those collared shirts,” Wilson replied, kissing him deeply. House pulled off his underwear and pants, tossing them behind him. He then undid his pants, slipped on a condom and slid himself inside him. “House, please.” 

“You have me, Wilson. Always.” 

They made love on the counter, then after they were done, House gave him back his pants underwear and told him to pack light because it was always humid in Florida. 

* * *

“You have business in Florida?” Wilson asked. 

“Yep, unfortunately.” 

“Why do I have to pack?” 

“Because you’re coming with me, Wilson.” 

“What? You know that I can’t just leave Chase after what happened last night. I’m gonna help take care of my best friend, and you’re gonna go take care of business in Florida.” 

“I’ll be gone till late Sunday evening.” 

Wilson did not think that House was going to be gone that long. Most couples did not spend every waking minute together, but he and House weren’t exactly normal. They had a lot of mental and emotional issues that made it difficult for them to spend too much time apart from one another.

“You don’t like the idea of being apart for that long either,” House continued. “If you have to, bring Chase on the trip with us. But I don’t like leaving you alone for that long.” 

Wilson knew exactly why House didn’t want to leave him alone - it was because of  _ him _ . The man who married Wilson’s mother and assaulted him from the time he was 23 to when he was 28. Because of his public relationship with House, Wilson thought that his stepfather might come back into his life.

House looked at the clock on the stove. “Time to head to work, babe.” He poured them coffee and put it in travel mugs. 

* * *

They took Wilson’s car to the hospital and pulled the car over to a different part of the parking lot that didn’t have many cars around. They had about 15 minutes before they had to be inside, so they climbed into the backseat, which had tinted windows. 

“I can’t believe your roommate screws up one night, and now I have to go away for an entire weekend,” House said to him. 

Wilson straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“You’re trying hard, House,” Wilson replied. “You’re the one who made the suggestion that Chase comes with us. I appreciate it.” 

“I knew you were going to drive me crazy the moment I saw you for the first time.” 

“On my behind on the floor of the hospital?”

“Yes. The instant I saw you, I wanted you. You became a drug to me. You have no idea how many naughty fantasies went through my head that moment I saw you on the floor. I imagined you screaming my name as we had sex. In that moment.” 

House cupped his rear, squeezing it tightly. “After that first time, I started falling for you and I knew that I wasn’t going to be able to let you go.” His hands were now on his back. “But I had this feeling that you had an idea about my past. I’ve never gotten that feeling with anyone, ever.”

House cupped his face and kissed him deeply, hands going for his nipples. House barely even touching him made Wilson weak and he realized that he needed him right there, right now. 

“Need you, babe,” Wilson said. 

“Right now?” House asked. “You are naughty.”

“Please.” 

“What have you done to me?” 

“I should ask you the same thing.” 

Wilson slid his pants down enough and then undid House’s pants enough to pull his cock out. He put on the condom that he had in his pants pocket. 

“We need to make this quick,” House said, burying himself inside his boyfriend. “We don’t want to be caught.” 

Wilson rode his cock hard and fast, unable to keep quiet. It wasn’t long before he could feel himself getting close. 

“Cum, Wilson. Cum for me, babe,” House said, and Wilson screamed his name as he came into his hand. House followed behind shortly afterwards. Then his face seemed to turn sad. “I have this recurring nightmare that one day, I’m going to wake up and you’re gone.” 

“Oh, House,” Wilson said. “No, love, that’s not going to happen. I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed him deeply. Even though he wanted more sex, they needed to get going into work. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


	15. Naughty Conversation

House and Wilson shared a kiss before they shifted into their professional modes. They were careful to hide their romance in the hospital, with only Cuddy and Allison aware that they were together. No one else at the hospital seemed to be aware of just how involved House and Wilson were. 

Wilson stopped by Cuddy’s office and she offered him a cup of coffee. He took a sip and was slightly grossed out by the taste. 

“What is that taste?” he asked his boss. 

“Apparently it’s raspberry-flavored coffee,” she answered. 

“I like raspberries, and I like coffee, but not together.” 

“I think it’s an interesting combination, but I did want to get other opinions on it.” 

“No problem, Ma’am.” 

Wilson headed over to his locker and took out all his case files. He saw that his phone buzzed and there was a message from Chase on it.

_ \- I am so sorry, Wilson. _

“Robert Chase,” he said to himself. “You might make me angry sometimes, but I still love you anyway.” 

Chase had made him incredibly angry. Finding a foursome in the living room was already bad enough, but Wilson also had been fighting with House, having his night be even worse. He composed a message back to his roommate. 

_ \- Block off your weekend.  _

He responded back a few minutes later. 

_ \- I’m sure you’re going to kick my ass hard.  _

Wilson wanted to for what had happened. But he knew that Chase was always going to be a part of his life, no matter what. They were joined at the hip. Wilson texted him again. 

_ \- Weekend in Florida?  _

Chase responded with several happy face emojis and a message that said, Absolutely! I haven’t been to Florida in so long.

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, Wilson left the hospital to go get food. His cell rang and he saw that Chase was calling.

“Hello?” Wilson asked.

“You’re really serious about Florida?” Chase questioned. 

“Yes. House has to do some business down there. But he knows that we need to take care of our business, so we won’t really be seeing each other for a couple of days.” 

“I’ll start packing tonight.” 

“Sounds good.”

* * *

After lunch was done, Wilson headed back to the hospital and when he arrived, he saw a brunette woman waiting by the front desk and he recognized her right away. 

“Stacy,” he said without any introduction. She turned to face him. He’d never forget how mean she was to him at their first meeting. “Showing up at my work is a new low for you.” 

“Wilson, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,” she replied.

“I have one and then I have to get going.” 

“House wasn’t ignoring you the night Dominika showed up. I overheard a bit of their conversation. They shared an inside joke and then they talked about the best places to go out to eat with you. You thought he was ignoring you, so you left. After you did leave the party, he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He barely even said goodbye to Dominika because he wanted to go after you. He’s never done that with any of the partners he’s been with. You’re special to him for some reason, Wilsoon. But anyway, I’ve taken up too much of your time. I just thought you should know.” 

“I appreciate it.” 

Stacy turned around and left the hospital. He didn’t know how to feel after seeing her, but his thoughts soon turned to ones of House. Wilson pulled out his cell phone and composed a quick text message to his boyfriend, then deleted it. 

_ \- I think you need my warm mouth around your cock.  _

The sounds House made when Wilson took him into his mouth, the moans he made when he was close, it turned Wilson on greatly. He continued working for a while and when he saw that House was calling, he answered it. 

“Hello?” Wilson asked. 

“Wilson,” he heard his voice say. He sounded very turned on at that moment and Wilson wondered if he was perhaps playing with himself in his office. “I need to hear those words you said in that text.” 

Wilson walked over to a conference room and closed the door so that anyone who passed by wouldn’t hear their conversation. 

“Is that so, Doctor House?” he asked.

House groaned. “Oh, Wilson, say that again. That was so hot.” 

“Doctor House…” he said, lowering his voice. “I know you need me.” 

Wilson could tell he was quite turned on. Someone knocked on the door, so he told him he would be right back. Wilson opened the door and saw Doctor Jessica Adams standing outside. 

“Hello, Doctor Adams. What’s up?” he said. 

“I’m in town for the day, and I’m wanting to go out for a quick bite after work. Would you be willing to join me before I have to go back to the airport?” she asked him. 

“Sounds good. I’ll mark it in my calendar.” 

“See you then.” 

Jessica then walked away and Wilson was wondering what brought on her sudden invitation. House was still on the other end of the line, so he closed the door to continue the conversation. 

“I heard Doctor Adams,” House said. “Go have a bite with Jessica, and then I’m yours. But throughout the afternoon, I’ll be thinking about you, as well as that skilled mouth of yours.” House blew him kisses, as did Wilson. They said goodbye and he got right back into his work.

When the end of the workday rolled around, Jessica was waiting outside Wilson’s office and they headed out together. They ended up at a pizza place about two blocks away from Princeton-Plainsboro.

While they waited for the food to come, they talked for a while. 

“So I heard that you have a thing going on with Gregory House,” Jessica said. “I saw the pictures online a while ago. I’m happy for you, Wilson. But if he hurts you, just call me and I’ll make sure he learns his lesson. How is that thing with him going?” 

“Umm…” Wilson replied, smirking. 

She smirked back at him. “That’s a good answer. I always wondered how people high up in Princeton-Plainsboro are in bed. Tell me, how is he?” 

“Fantastic.” 

“You’re a very lucky man.” 


	16. Tense

45 minutes and half a pizza later, Wilson was feeling pretty good. It had been really nice getting to have some time with other people that weren’t Chase or House. Wilson and Jessica made their way back to the hospital, then after they got back, she had to grab her bags and head to the airport. 

She promised to keep in contact with Wilson more often. She gave him a hug, then took a taxi to the airport and he was prepared to go see House. But when Wilson stepped through the hospital’s front doors, he felt his body turn to ice.

There was a brunette woman who was straightening out her clothes and looking in her compact mirror. Wilson snapped a picture from somewhat far away and saw that she was fixing her lipstick, which made it seem like it was messed up from kissing. Wilson recognized her immediately as Dominika Petrova, and whenever he saw her, jealousy followed through his veins, knowing she and House had once been engaged.

Dominika didn’t seem to notice Wilson because after she straightened out her lipstick, she ended up talking to Foreman, and she mentioned having a drink or two. Wilson’s body continued to remain frozen in place, but he needed to go talk to his boyfriend and find out what happened.

* * *

Wilson headed to House’s office and found him inside, alone. His hair looked wet and he seemed like he was panting. Wilson noticed that he was also wearing a different shirt than the one he had worn this morning. 

House looked over at him. “Right now is not a good time. I have to go to a meeting. A last minute one.” 

“Why are you wearing a different shirt?” Wilson asked. 

“I spilled something on the other one.” 

But his gut told him that something still wasn’t right. 

“Why is your hair damp like you just took a shower?” 

“Why are you asking so many questions?” House replied. “Now, I really need to get going to the meeting. It should only be an hour or so.” 

Wilson ignored him and walked over to his desk, looking through the drawers. He opened the bottom one and found the shirt House had been wearing this morning, with a red stain on the sleeve that looked suspiciously like the lipstick Dominika had been wearing. 

“Wilson!” he snapped, closing the door. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Back away from me, House,” Wilson said. He came closer and he slapped him hard across the face, too angry to think of doing anything else. 

“What is the matter with you?! What happened to you?” 

“I saw her.”

“Who?” 

“Don’t play stupid with me. You know who I’m talking about, House. Dominika was here.” Wilson pulled out his phone and showed him the photo of her fixing her lipstick. “You’re busted, Doctor House.”

“Busted for what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Screw you!” 

“So what if Dominika was fixing her makeup? What exactly does that have to do with me?” 

“Are you really being that stupid? I’m not spelling this out for you.” 

House stepped closer to him, but he didn’t slap him this time. House’s eyes narrowed. “I’d never cheat on you. If I wanted to go screw around with other people - which I don’t want to - then I would have asked to end things. You really think I’d cheat on you? Is that what you’re thinking happened?”

“Explain to me why Dominika was at the hospital. Why your hair is all wet and you’re wearing a different shirt. To me, that looks like cheating,” Wilson continued. 

“I haven’t seen Dominika since the party. I don’t even know why she was here. At the party, I wanted to find her because I wanted to introduce you to her and have you not be jealous over her. She knows that I’m with you. She’s married too.” 

“Too bad Stacy blurted that out to me first before you said anything.” 

“I’m telling you my side of the story, Wilson.”

“I saw Dominika here. She was talking to Foreman.” 

“Was she now?” 

“Yes, she was. Can you explain that to me?” 

“I cannot.” 

“Then get out of my way, House. I have work to do.” 

“Do you really believe that I slept with a married woman?” 

“I have no idea what to believe.”

Wilson angrily left House’s office, heading to his own and slamming the door shut behind him. After ten minutes of silence, he saw that House hadn’t followed him and was still in his office. 

* * *

Wilson spent the rest of the evening with patients - working overtime - only coming out to go eat a snack with Cuddy and Allison. When it was about 7:30 in the evening, his desk phone rang and it was House calling.

“Hello?” Wilson said. 

“Hello, James,” House replied. “We have a couples therapy appointment in an hour. I’ll pick you up when it’s time to leave. See you then.” 

He ended the call, clearly still upset from their fight earlier. 

Wilson had completely forgotten that they had a couples therapy appointment, his mind was so distracted. But he also wondered if it would be the last couples therapy appointment.

* * *

When they got there, the therapist could tell there was tension between House and Wilson, so he asked them to talk about it. House just sat there silently, so Wilson decided to speak first. 

“I found out recently that House had a fiancée that I didn’t even know existed-” Wilson began. 

“She’s my ex-fiancée,” House snapped, interrupting him.

“I caught her today leaving my boyfriend’s office fixing her clothes and lipstick.” Wilson then showed the therapist the picture he had taken. 

“She was leaving the hospital building, not my office.” 

“His friend Eric Foreman was talking to her and she mentioned having a drink or two.” 

“Foreman was going to be meeting me for dinner tonight. He and I have a good relationship,” House continued. 

“Exactly. He’d cover up for you.” 

“He was going to be driving me to the restaurant!” 

“Where was that? I need to verify that you were there, and that she wasn’t. Once that’s done, we can move on from that part.”


	17. Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.  
> The flashback scene can be seen as hints of sexual assault, so proceed with caution. (No sexual assault is actually happening).

House was still angry. “I didn’t make it to dinner. An unexpected meeting came up and I had to cancel my plans with Foreman.”

“Who was the meeting with?” Wilson asked. 

“It wasn’t with Dominika!” 

“Sure it wasn’t.” Wilson turned to the therapist. “After I saw her, I went to find House, and I found his hair wet, and he was wearing a different shirt. The shirt he had been wearing this morning had a lipstick stain on it, and it looked similar to the stuff she was wearing.”

“Let’s back up a bit,” the therapist said. “House, why didn’t you tell Wilson about Dominika?” 

“I was going to tell him after the party,” House answered. “But I didn’t get to. I’m apologizing to him for everything. I never ask anything from him.” 

“Except honesty,” Wilson replied. 

“I’ve never lied to you.” 

“Wilson has brought up the topic of infidelity,” the therapist continued. “Infidelity can stem from a lack of physical intimacy in a relationship. How often are the two of you having sex?” 

“Pretty much everyday. Sometimes even multiple times a day.” 

“Maybe the two of you should be abstinent-” 

“Not happening. Our sex life is working just fine. I’m not keeping my hands off of him until I’m dead. Find some other way to fix our relationship.” 

* * *

“I need to sleep,” Wilson said after they left the therapist’s office. 

“You should come sleep with me in my bed,” House replied. 

“I need to be alone, House. I can only put up with so much crap for one day, and today was not a good day.” 

“I need you, Wilson. How long is it gonna take for you to believe that I didn’t cheat?” 

“Okay, here’s what I think. I don’t think you cheated on me. Even though there’s evidence that says otherwise, I can’t bring myself to think that you would cheat. But you keeping secrets is becoming too much. I’ve given up a lot-” 

“And you don’t think that I am too? I’ve never put as much effort into a relationship, ever. You’re the only person who I’ve had a relationship with that I put all of my effort into.” 

“I’m not in the mood to fight. I’m exhausted and want to sleep…”

House pulled him close. 

“I love you, House, but you can’t keep doing what you’re doing - keeping secrets from me. It’s going to end up tearing us apart,” Wilson continued.

“Then don’t let it, love,” he replied. 

“Then you need to trust me with them.” 

“There’s no one I trust more than you.” 

* * *

Wilson awoke, feeling sweaty. He discovered that there was a hand over his mouth and he couldn’t say anything. He started to feel like he couldn’t breathe because a hand was wrapped around his throat.

_ No! I don’t want this! _ Wilson heard himself wanting to say. He could feel the man’s hands on him and he was powerless to stop him. Wilson tried to claw at his face, wanting to draw blood. But he felt him on top, much heavier than his own weight. 

“You’re a nasty little whore who needs to be taught a lesson,” the voice said harshly in his ear. “You’re gonna like it whether you want it or not.” 

“WILSON, WAKE UP!” he suddenly heard a voice yell. Wilson was still thrashing and flailing his arms around, trying to claw at the sheets and get them away from him. He ended up falling onto the floor because he had thrashed so much and immediately, House was out of bed and pulling him close to him. 

But Wilson’s stomach was telling him that he was going to be sick. He walked over to the toilet, lifted the seat up, and then emptied his stomach contents into the bowl. 

“Wilson, you okay?” he heard Chase say. Wilson noticed that he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and House was dressed similar to him. “I was just out and ran into your boyfriend on the way up.” 

_ He was out again? _ Wilson thought.  _ Another secret he’s hiding from me. _

“It’s been a really long time since you had a bad dream,” Chase continued. “You should recharge tonight. Get a good night’s sleep. We’ll go easy this weekend. Are you going to be okay?” 

“I have him,” House replied.

“Holler if you need me.” 

Wilson could tell that Chase wasn’t too happy with House sleeping over, but it was Wilson’s decision to have him over. 

“I need another shower, babe,” Wilson said to him. But first, he wanted to brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. After giving his mouth a quick brush, House helped him to strip off his clothes and then took off his own. They both stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over them. Wilson had taken a shower before bed, but having that nightmare about the man who hurt him, he felt dirty again and wanted to get clean.

“Are you doing any better?” House asked. 

“Yes, because you’re here,” Wilson replied. 

“Were you dreaming about him?”

“Yes.” 

As the water continued to hit them, House held him close. “Don’t cry, Wilson. He won’t hurt you again. He’d have to go through me first, and I won’t let that happen. What do you want me to do?” 

“Make me feel clean.” 

House squeezed some shampoo into his hands and washed Wilson’s hair, then washed him with his soap. As House washed him, memories of the past seemed to fade away. His touch seemed to be what helped the nightmares to go away.

“You’re going to be just fine, Wilson,” House continued. “No one will be able to touch you. I will fucking hurt anyone who tries to.” 

After he finished washing him, Wilson saw House pleasuring himself and he bit his lip suggestively. 

“Do you see something that you like or want?” House asked him. Wilson smirked at his boyfriend and he saw his eyes darken with lust. The look in House’s eyes told Wilson that he wanted sex. Hard and rough sex. As he continued to pleasure himself, he looked over at Wilson, who had started touching himself as well. 

“Please. I don’t want to cum without you. I need you,” Wilson begged. 

House put two fingers inside him and curled them. Wilson kissed him, cupping his face. Then he started riding his fingers, shaking with pleasure as House continued to touch himself. Wilson ended up cumming hard onto his stomach, and House soon followed.


	18. Florida, Part 1

The next day, Chase and Wilson boarded one of the hospital’s jets and waited for House to come on board. Chase just wanted to enjoy a few drinks and take a nap. 

After his second glass of wine, he started to feel tired and fell asleep while listening to his music. After Chase was out cold, Wilson got out of his seat and found House in an office on the plane, speaking to a woman via a satellite video call. 

“Thank you for the information, Martha,” Wilson heard House say from inside the office. “I will pass that along to Cuddy when I land.” 

Wilson entered the office, closed the door behind him, and then began stripping. House looked up from his computer and saw Wilson standing over by the door. He continued listening to Martha talk to him, but after he saw Wilson removing his pants, House told her that they would talk later. House ended the video call and signaled for Wilson to come over with his finger. 

“Do I need to be worried?” Wilson asked him as he sat down on his lap.

“You mean Martha?” House replied.

“Yes, her.” 

“No, you don’t. She and I do not have any romantic history. She is married to a doctor who works in Trenton. Martha Masters is a surgical intern and an acquaintance who I met when I had some business to take care of in Georgia several years ago.”

“Please don’t push me away,” Wilson continued. “I feel like you are.” 

“There’s a lot of crap going on right now in the hospital, but you’re always on my mind, Wilson.”

“I just feel this distance between us growing.” 

“No, baby, there’s no distance between us. I promise. We can find ways to have fun while we’re up here.”

House set him down on the desk and started to rub the slit of his cock with his thumb. 

“Please,” Wilson begged softly, needing his fingers. House put lube on his index and middle fingers, inserting them slowly and curling them, teasing his lover. “Please, House, don’t tease me.” 

He sped up his movements and then he kissed him as Wilson rode out his orgasm, screaming into House’s mouth so that Chase and the pilots wouldn’t hear him.

* * *

“This is just awesome,” Chase said a couple of hours later as they started unpacking their things at the hotel in Miami. The room was the most expensive one, and Wilson started to wonder how exactly House got the money to pay for himself, him, and Chase for just a few days. House was currently taking a shower while Chase and Wilson hung their clothes and put their socks and underwear in the drawers. 

Wilson decided that he wanted to take a dip in the pool and have a drink or two since he was technically on vacation. Chase ended up relaxing on a poolside lounger while Wilson swam for a bit, then wrapped himself in a towel and walked over to the bar. He took a seat on a stool and told the bartender that he was still thinking about what he wanted to have. 

“Let me buy you a drink, sir,” Wilson heard a voice say. He turned to the side and saw that a man had taken a seat at the bar-stool next to his.

Wilson didn’t recognize the man at all and wondered who he was. The man just smiled. 

“I’m Chris,” he said, extending his hand. 

Wilson shook his hand. “James.” 

“So, what brings you over to Miami at this time of the year?” 

“Relaxing from my job. It can be stressful sometimes. What about you?” 

“I’m currently on vacation.” 

Wilson felt someone tap his shoulder and say his name. 

“Mr. Wilson, please come with me,” the person said. On their blouse was the name tag with ‘Chi Park - PPTH’ on it. 

“I’m very comfortable where I am right now,” Wilson replied. He knew that House had sent her over here.

“I must insist.” 

Wilson was really getting upset. It would be fun to just pull Chris into a kiss to send his boyfriend a message. But Wilson couldn’t really blame Chi because she was just doing as she was told. It was her boss who needed a talking to. 

“I apologize,” Wilson continued. “It was nice to meet you, Chris.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Wilson,” he said.

Wilson followed Chi back to the hotel room and when he stepped inside, he found Chase eating a slice of pizza.

“Ugh, I was having a good time down at the pool when it was ruined,” Wilson told his roommate. He explained who he thought Chi was and why he had to come back here. Chase just shook his head in disbelief. 

* * *

Wilson’s phone began to ring a few minutes later and he saw that his father was calling.

“Hello, Dad,” Wilson said. 

“Hi, James,” he replied. “I have some time off from work, so I would be able to come out and see you in a couple of weeks if you’d like.” 

“I would love that a lot.” 

“I’m not coming to do a lot of sightseeing, since I’ll only be in town for about three days.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll still be able to do a lot of things together. And you’ll be able to meet House, finally.” 

His dad paused for a minute, then spoke again. “Gregory House? I thought things weren’t serious between you two.” 

“There was a bad patch that happened, and I thought that we were gonna be over for good. But we managed to work on the problems and we've been doing okay since. It’s been somewhat difficult, but we’re putting in the effort to really make us work.”

“I’ll try to keep an open mind, James. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” 

After the call ended, Wilson turned back to Chase and told him that his dad was coming to town soon for a few days. Wilson told his roommate that we would go down to the nightclub across the street very soon, but that he needed to get changed since he was still in his swim trunks. 

House entered the room and his facial expression changed from serious to soft once he saw Wilson. Chase said that he was going to head down to the lobby and grab a soda before he headed to the club. He grabbed his cell phone and room key, then left.


	19. Florida, Part 2

House and Wilson were now alone in the room. House still hadn’t talked to him about Chi and why he had to follow her. 

“Hi,” House said, walking over to him. Then he kissed him softly. “Is your ass sore?” 

“Yeah, a bit,” Wilson replied. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to use your mouth instead.” 

Wilson smirked at him. “Is that so, Doctor House?” 

“Yes, absolutely.”

House guided him over to the bed and Wilson wrapped his legs around his waist. “I really missed you, even though you sometimes irritate me. You end up making me mad at times because you like to do things that you know will make me jealous.” 

“The guy at the bar just wanted to buy me a drink. He wasn’t going to do anything.” 

“That was Doctor Chris Taub, Wilson. He tends to keep a low profile while on vacation.” 

House kissed him again, and Wilson felt his hardness pressing into him. House thrust against Wilson’s pelvis, stroking him through his swim trunks with his fingers. 

“Do you feel what you do to me, babe?” House continued. 

“Why are you punishing me?” Wilson asked. 

“I’m not. I’m not even mad. But do you have any idea what you did to me when I found out what you had done?” 

“And what was that?” 

“I got an erection. I was lucky that no one noticed. I was in the middle of a conversation on video chat with Cuddy. When you challenge me or make me jealous, Wilson, I get hard immediately. And it makes me want to make you cum for days on end.” 

House slid his hand inside and stroked him. Wilson’s moans became louder as House sped up his movements. 

“That’s it, Wilson. Cum for me,” he growled in his ear. Wilson grabbed one of the pillows, put it over his mouth, and screamed into it as he came. “I think you should repay the favor.” 

Wilson set the pillow aside, then House kissed him hard. He rolled them over so that Wilson was on top of him. House pulled down his pants and underwear and Wilson immediately grabbed his cock with his hand. House groaned in pleasure, and he begged Wilson to use his mouth instead. 

Wilson smirked at his boyfriend, then took him into his mouth and ran his tongue all over the length. Wilson felt House’s fingers in his hair, pulling gently. As he continued licking him all over, he started to focus on the tip and he felt House tense up. 

“Wilson, don’t stop. Please,” House begged softly. “I love it when you use your mouth like that. It’s like you’re addicted.” 

In reality, Wilson was addicted to him. He was like a drug. House’s pleasure was special to Wilson because he didn’t really have a lot of experience with it. Too many people in his past had hurt him. 

House’s moans became louder and he used his other hand to grip the bed sheets. Wilson could tell he was close. House then started to talk dirty to his lover, telling him what he wanted to do the next time they had sex. 

Wilson felt him cum in his mouth, the warm liquid coating his tongue and throat. After he had swallowed, House pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him. Then House held him close in a loving embrace. 

“So my father will be coming to Princeton in about two weeks for a few days,” Wilson said. 

House grinned at him. “You couldn’t wait till my pants were up to tell me that?” 

Wilson giggled and then kissed him. 

* * *

When the new week rolled around, Wilson settled into his normal work routine. He heard a knock on the conference room door and saw Cuddy standing in the doorway. 

“Good morning, Cuddy,” he said. 

“Morning, Wilson. I’m ready to start whenever you are,” she replied. She then did a once-over. “Did you get a tan?” 

“I did, actually. Thanks for noticing. I went to Miami with House and Chase for the weekend.” 

“Allison always wants to do stuff. I sometimes rarely get time to myself since running the hospital will always be my top priority.” They both started walking towards the break room to get some coffee. As they were filling their mugs, she spoke again. “I forgot to mention this to you before you left. Doctor Adams is back in town and she got invited to this doctors’ gathering. She can bring two people as guests to this thing.” 

“When is it?”

“Soon, as far as I know. You’d have to ask her.” 

“I’ll give her a call on my lunch break.” 

He and Cuddy finished filling up their mugs and as she headed to her office and he to his own, his cell phone rang. It was his mother calling, and she was very upset. 

He closed his office door and answered the call. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you went off to Miami?” she asked. 

“Well, hello to you too, Mom,” Wilson replied sarcastically. “I’m sorry that I didn’t call. I’m at work currently. Chase and I needed some time to ourselves.” 

“We’ll talk soon. I’m in Princeton for the day, so we can grab some lunch together.” She ended the call and Wilson felt a little irritated knowing that she had just shown up in town last minute without telling him.

* * *

His mother showed up outside the hospital within a half hour of her calling him and Wilson gave her a hug when he saw her. 

“Next time, will you please call me when you’re in town?” he asked her. “Working at Princeton-Plainsboro takes a lot of my time.”

“I will, I promise.” 

As they walked down the street towards the restaurants, he thought about his mother’s second marriage. She still had no idea exactly what her husband did to him. Wilson wanted her to know, but the records had been hidden and the case was closed. His mother would have not believed him at all, and she would have blamed him instead of divorcing her abusive husband. After they enjoyed lunch together, they headed back to Princeton-Plainsboro, but his mother stopped dead in her tracks and he nearly ran into her. 

“Mom, are you okay?” he asked her. She said that she was, but he wasn’t convinced. Something - or someone - was bothering her. It would drive Wilson crazy until he found out who or what it was that had frightened her.


	20. On Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.  
> The beginning scene can be seen as sexual assault, so proceed with caution. (Again, no sexual assault is actually happening).

Wilson woke up suddenly, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. He felt a hand over his nose and mouth, and he tried to claw at whoever it was. The room was dark, so he couldn’t see who was there. Because of the hand clamped over his mouth, he couldn’t scream. 

Wilson tried to scream as loud as he could, but his cries were muffled by the hand. His stepfather’s hand moved away from his nose, but it still covered his mouth. Wilson wanted someone to come and help him, but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“You haven’t felt anything, whore, but you will very soon. And you will enjoy every second of it,” Wilson heard a voice say. 

His body tensed up and he nearly became paralyzed with fear. He could recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how soft or loud it was. 

House. 

_ No, this couldn’t be happening, _ Wilson thought. 

He knew House, knew that he was a survivor, just like him. But now, he was trying to hurt him, in the worst way possible. Wilson often had nightmares about the abuse he had suffered, as did House. 

However, when House’s nightmares happened, he wanted his attacker - whoever they were - to suffer the pain that he had gone through. 

House cried out in pain as Wilson bit his arm, hard, and fell off the bed onto the ground. Wilson immediately made a mad dash for the bedroom door and knew he needed to get out of there as fast as possible. 

“Wilson!” House cried out, but he didn’t respond. Wilson ran into the living room and found a quiet, dark corner. He sat down in the corner, not wanting to cry or make a sound. He heard him come into the living room. “Did I hurt you, Wilson? Please, talk to me.” 

Wilson stayed quiet and he heard House over in the kitchen. Then, the front door of the apartment opened and closed. Wilson barely remembered getting out of the corner and falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

He woke up to the feel of the sun on his skin, the light shining through the window. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was just after sunrise.

He became aware of Chase’s cell phone ringing from his bedroom and he heard him answer the call. Chase made his way to the living room and looked shocked. 

“Wilson, are you okay? House called me and said he had another nightmare. What happened?” Chase asked. 

“Nothing,” Wilson replied. He was not in the mood to discuss what had happened. 

“You look terrible, like you haven’t slept well.” 

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“This has gone on way too long. You need to cut him off,” Chase continued. 

“I can’t do that. I just can’t. He has no one if I go.” 

“You don’t need to save him. If he wants to be saved, that’s up to him. It’s not up to you.” 

“You don’t understand, Chase. He is saving me from my pain.”

* * *

Wilson managed to pull himself off the couch 20 minutes later and made his way over to the kitchen. He saw that his apartment key - the extra one he had given to House - was on the counter. Wilson’s heart nearly broke in two when he saw that. 

He suddenly felt a huge wave of nausea hit him, and he threw up in the kitchen sink until nothing else came out. He cried as he threw up, feeling the pain rip through his stomach because all he was doing now was dry-heaving. 

Wilson was wondering how he was going to make it through the rest of the day, knowing that House didn’t have the key. Wilson also knew that he would have to go to work and probably see him there.

He walked down to his bedroom and heard his phone buzz. There was a text from his boyfriend that said: 

_ \- Working from home today. Will be in tomorrow. _

Wilson didn’t know what to think at that moment. He wanted to talk to him, apologize to him. But he didn’t know if that was going to be the best idea. He texted him back. 

_ \- Will I see you soon, hopefully? _

Wilson didn’t hear a response for a few minutes, so he began to worry. But his fears turned to sadness when he saw the response. 

_ \- I really don’t know, Wilson. _

* * *

The rest of the day felt like torture. 

It took a lot of his strength to drag himself to work. Cuddy and Allison noticed right away that Wilson was in a bad mood. He saw House’s friend Martha come over to him. He snapped at her for being slow and Cuddy had to talk to him about yelling at coworkers. Wilson later apologized to Martha and told her that he was having a really crappy day and his emotions were running wild. She accepted his apology. 

After work was done for the day, Wilson decided to drive over to House’s apartment and see if he was there. Wilson braced himself for seeing him.

They already had one instance where House attacked Wilson in his sleep, and it was terrible. House was so hurt by what had happened and it nearly broke him. Wilson didn’t even want to know what this time would do to him. 

When Wilson stepped inside the apartment, he could tell that he wasn’t there and he began to wonder where he was. Wilson tried to not let his worry get in the way and ended up taking a shower. Afterwards, he wore one of House’s shirts, and poured himself a glass of iced tea. He heard his phone rang and saw that Doctor Adams was calling. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Hello, Wilson. Is this a bad time?” Jessica responded. 

“No, it’s not. I was just enjoying some iced tea. What’s up?” 

“I know that it’s kind of last-minute notice, but would you like to go to a party with me this Friday?” 

“A party?”

“I know it sounds kind of lame, but there’s not that many people going because of when it is - too many people already had previous plans to join, but they wanted to come. Cuddy and Allison are going to come. Maybe you and House would want to join?”

Wilson was interrupted by his phone ringing again and he saw that Chase was calling. Wilson would call him later, so he let it go to voicemail. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun,” he said.

“Maybe we can grab something before the party?” 

“It’s a date.” 

At that moment, House walked in.


	21. Amber

Jessica was still on the other end of the phone call, but Wilson couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend. 

House’s eyes were on his, but it seemed as though he was looking straight through him.

“House just got home; I’ll have to get back to you later,” Wilson said. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” replied Jessica. She ended the phone call and he focused his attention on House. Wilson followed House out to the living room, where he was taking off his jacket. 

“Have you been here long?” House asked him, still not showing any emotion. 

“Only about 30 minutes,” Wilson replied. “I took a shower, got changed, and drank some iced tea.” 

“Have you eaten today at all?” 

“No.” He hadn’t been able to eat anything today because he was really worried about him. 

“There’s a few restaurants close by. Order something from there. I’m going to go take a shower.” 

Even though fast food wasn’t the best option, it was the closest to House’s apartment and Wilson decided to go get two burgers. By the time he returned home with the food - 10 minutes later - House was still in the shower. Wilson’s phone started ringing and he saw that it was Chase, again. He answered the call.

“Hey, Chase,” Wilson said. 

“Hey,” he replied. “Where are you at? House came by, looking for you. I told him that he should go to hell.”

“Chase.” Wilson paused for a minute. “I’m at his place. I went looking for him. He’s in the shower.”

“Are you planning to kick him out?” 

“I think so, yeah.”

“Maybe you should talk to your therapist about this before making any rash decisions?” 

“I think I should do that.” 

Wilson’s phone was suddenly taken from his hand as House said goodbye to Chase, ending the call. 

House was clearly still upset from earlier. 

“Who are you going out on a date with?” he asked. 

“What? Oh, that. It was Doctor Adams. She apparently got invited or something to a party and she wanted to see if I wanted to go and bring you along.” House’s face softened a bit and Wilson wondered if he was less angry now. “I bought burgers from McDonald’s. I know it’s not the best choice, but I went with the restaurant closest to here.” 

He took one of the burgers and started eating it, then spoke after he swallowed a couple of bites. 

“I went looking for you, Wilson. I thought you might have been at home, and then Chase was mad,” House said. 

“If you want me to break up with you, just say the words. I can take it.” 

He looked at him with sad eyes. “No, I can’t do that.”

“You left the key at my place. You have no idea what that did to me. It hurt me deeply, House.” 

“I…” 

“You kind of just took the key to my apartment, but I never actually gave it to you.” Wilson gave him the key’s extra copy. “If you leave my key on the counter like that again, we are done, for good. Do you understand what I’m saying, House?”

“I do understand. I understand it completely.” 

House closed his fingers around the key and Wilson could see that he was crying. 

“Please don’t cry, love,” Wilson said. House kissed him softly, and he could feel his tears against his skin.

“I can’t walk away,” House replied. “I don’t know how to.” 

“Then don’t.” 

“I hurt you, Wilson. You deserve someone better than me-” 

“House, stop it.” 

“I went to the therapist today and told him about last night. We do need to start sleeping in separate beds for a while. We need that for right now. But you should still spend a lot of time with Chase, and I’ll do the same with Foreman.” He paused, then nearly started crying again. “When I heard you on the phone tonight, finding you here, I thought that you were moving on.” 

“It would take a long time to get over you, House. I don’t want that.” 

House pulled Wilson into a loving embrace and held him close. “I think this weekend we need some alone time together. Just us. We’ve hit a rough patch. But until then, I think we should sleep alone.” 

“I think I can work with that.” 

* * *

When Friday night rolled around, Jessica, Cuddy, Allison, House, Chase, and Wilson all arrived at one of the most luxurious hotels in Princeton. Wilson was hoping to have a good time. 

He saw the signs that said, ‘Amber Volakis for Chief Resident in September’ and began to panic.

Everyone knew what she had done, but the press didn’t publish Wilson’s name in the papers when the story was released. 

House pulled Wilson close to him and whispered in his ear, “You’re going to be so sore within the next day.” 

He turned around and kissed him, not caring who saw them. Especially Amber. Wilson wanted her to see what he had been up to. Nearly seven years ago, he would have given anything to sleep with her, for her to help heal his wounds. 

But six months into their relationship, Wilson found out that she was married and never bothered to tell him. He left her that day, ending their relationship. He felt even more disgusted with himself after that. 

The group stayed at the party for a while. After a couple of hours, Wilson was beginning to feel tired, but he really wanted to get out of there and go see House. 

They hadn’t had much intimacy lately, and the effects were starting to get to him. Wilson told his boyfriend that he needed a quick restroom break, but that they would go home afterwards. A couple of minutes later, he had just left the bathroom when he nearly bumped into Amber.

* * *

“Wilson.”

He looked up and saw his former lover standing in front of him. He knew that he needed to get out of there and make his way back to House and Chase. 

“Amber,” Wilson said politely. “Great party you had tonight. I’m happy that you are in the running for Chief Resident. But I really need to get going.” 

“I was hoping that I’d see you at one of these things. I had thought of many different ways that our meetings could have gone.”

He was trying to figure out what to say after that. After a few seconds, he still didn’t know what to say. So he walked past her, but she was following him. 

“Why are you running away?” she asked him. 

“I have nothing else to say to you,” Wilson replied. 

“That’s a bunch of crap and you know that. We had something going, James.”

“That was before I found out you had a husband and never told me. You have no idea what that did to me.” 

“That was almost six years ago. You were only 24. Now, you’re 30 and have grown up even more.” 

“I don’t want you. I have someone else now.” 

“You owe me an explanation for why you ran off.” 

“I don’t have to-” 

Then Amber kissed him. He didn’t even register that it had happened and she had him in a tight grasp. 

He wanted to get away, but even though she had betrayed him, he was always going to find her attractive. For a brief moment, he kissed her back. 

But then, Wilson heard the sound of her groan in pain. He opened his eyes and saw House shove her aside and her back hit the wall. 


	22. Aftermath

“HOUSE! Enough!” Wilson heard Cuddy say. 

“Amber, what the hell were you thinking?” Allison shouted.

Amber immediately was on House, nearly punching him in the face. Cuddy and Chase separated them both. 

Cuddy and Allison lead Amber away from House, while he shot Wilson a look of fury. He walked past him without a word and announced that he was going back to his apartment. Wilson walked out with Chase and Jessica. 

“I screwed up,” Wilson said to them. “I messed up so badly.” 

“I still had a good night,” Jessica replied. “Thanks for coming. I’ll be leaving town tomorrow to go back home, but you need to talk to House sooner rather than later.”

She took a taxi to her hotel, while Chase drove him to House’s apartment. Chase said that he would wait outside for a while in case something went wrong. 

Wilson used the key House had given him to step inside the apartment and found him angrily searching his kitchen for something to drink. When House saw him standing there, his eyes darkened with hatred. 

“What is that woman to you, Wilson?” House said. 

“She’s no one. It was a mistake,” Wilson replied, feeling the tears fall. 

“In your past or the present day?” 

“Both times.” 

“Do you always go around kissing your mistakes?” 

“No, House. I don’t. It was one time, and I regret it. I want you. I love you.” 

“She’s kissed you, Wilson. She’s had sex with you; you’ve emptied inside her.” Wilson was now cringing, not wanting to think of the sex life he once had. But now, all he could picture was House and Dominika going at it. “She had your mouth tonight.” Wilson wiped away his tears and got down on his knees. House looked down at him. “What are you doing?” 

“Please cum in my mouth,” was all Wilson could say. 

House didn’t seem too thrilled, but Wilson saw him pull down his pants and underwear, allowing him to continue. Wilson took him in his mouth, but House just stayed silent. It hurt Wilson to hear him not moaning, begging him for more. He kept going until House came in his mouth, but he still didn’t utter a sound. Wilson wanted to keep sucking him off, continuing to make him cum, but he wasn’t letting him.

House pulled him up to his mouth and cupped his face. 

“Slide yourself on me,” House ordered quietly as they settled down on the living room couch and a condom was put on. Wilson stripped off his clothes and sank down on him, rocking softly. House allowed him to kiss him softly, and then he spoke. “Why did you kiss Amber?” 

“I really don’t know,” Wilson said. House started to go faster, and Wilson was enjoying the pleasure because they hadn’t had sex for a while and his body was craving him. “You feel amazing, House. I only want you.” 

“You seemed to have forgotten that.” 

“I could never forget you, babe. Never.” 

“Why did you kiss that woman?” 

“I don’t know!” 

House changed his position, preventing Wilson from cumming, and he knew that he needed to. “Tell me why, Wilson!” 

“I DON’T KNOW!” 

He pulled out of him, flipped him onto his stomach, and teased his entrance with his cock. Wilson was whimpering, needing the release. 

“You knew that I would come to find you if you were gone too long. We were going to come home and be intimate. Tell me something, Wilson. Are you thinking about Amber now? Wishing you were fucking her, making her cum?” 

“Screw you, jerk,” Wilson snapped. “No, I’m not thinking about her!” 

“Why did you do it?” House pushed into him again, and he was still so much in pleasure. 

“You deserved to know what it felt like.” 

House turned him over so that he was lying on his back and looking at him. House cupped his face and kissed him softly. 

“Finally, the truth comes out,” House said softly. 

He started thrusting inside him again, making Wilson cum very quickly. House came shortly afterwards. Wilson’s body was starting to get sore from what they had been doing, but he didn’t care. He needed the pleasure, the intimacy. 

House pulled out of him and replaced his cock with two fingers, curling them against Wilson’s prostate and nearly making him cum right then and there. House knew where all of his sensitive spots were, the spots that brought him intense pleasure. Wilson lost track of how many orgasms he had because House kept stimulating his prostate, not giving him a break. 

After what Wilson thought was his 10th orgasm in the span of an hour, House pulled him close, holding him. House kissed Wilson, erasing his memory of the encounter between him and Amber. 

“There is no one else for me. There will never be anyone else. It’s only you, Wilson,” House said. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

The next morning, Wilson and House took a train to New York City. It was a place Wilson had wanted to go to for a while now, and he was really looking forward to spending some time in the city. 

While taking a warm bath that first night that they were there, House told Wilson of why he and Michael Tritter had issues. House had left a thermometer inside Tritter’s rectum because he had annoyed him. Tritter had hated him ever since that night.

House wanted to know what Wilson’s relationship with Amber had been like. Wilson explained to his boyfriend that he was unknowingly having an affair because Amber hadn’t told him that she was married. 

“Seeing you with Amber...it broke me. It shredded me from the inside out,” House said. “To see you kissing another person, I didn’t know what to think.” 

“It meant nothing. It was just a stupid kiss,” Wilson replied.

“To just give one away to someone else…” 

House kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. It became more passionate as House prodded his mouth with his tongue. Wilson kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair.

House’s hands started to roam over Wilson’s body as they continued to make out.


	23. Trust Me

House and Wilson arrived back in Princeton on Sunday morning and Wilson was looking forward to spending even more time with his boyfriend. They did sleep in separate beds at night, but during the day, they were constantly together. When they arrived at House’s apartment, his phone started ringing and he thought it might be a work emergency, so he answered it. 

“Hello?” House asked. “WHAT. No way. Okay, we’ll be over. Thank you.” He turned to Wilson. “That was Olivia. Chase’s in the hospital.”

“What…” Wilson said, completely in shock. “When?” 

“Shortly after the party.” 

He felt his stomach tighten into a knot, because he and House hadn’t taken their cell phones with them when they went away for the weekend. They made their way to the hospital and when they reached Chase’s room, Wilson was in shock. If House hadn’t been there, Wilson probably would have passed out and fell on the floor. 

The man who was like a brother to him had a huge black eye, IV lines in his arm, and bandages on his head. He didn’t look well at all.

“Chase,” Wilson said, immediately kneeling beside his bed and taking his hand. “I’m so sorry. I would have been here sooner, but I didn’t take my phone with me.” 

“It’s okay,” he replied softly. “At least you’re here now.” 

“What happened?” 

“I have no idea. I got jumped with nunchucks.” A nurse came into the room and changed the IV bags with a full one of morphine. After she left, Chase said that he wanted to talk to House and Wilson about what happened. “After the party on Friday, Olivia was going to pick me up. We ended up grabbing drinks together. She decided to go shopping while I decided to go for a walk, and then someone hit me on the head from behind with nunchucks. I was almost unconscious that I didn’t get a chance to fight back.”

Wilson wanted to cry because he was in pain hearing the story. He wanted to know who had put his roommate in the hospital. 

After visiting Chase, House said that he had some things he needed to take care of. He kissed Wilson goodbye, and told him that he would see him tomorrow. Wilson was a little worried, but he tried to put it aside, telling himself it was nothing. When he called him about dinner, House said that he didn’t want anything. The worry started to come back after the phone call. Wilson tried to distract himself that evening, continuing with it as he got ready for bed.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. 

* * *

When Wilson got to work the next morning, the uneasy feeling in his stomach returned. He didn’t know why he was so worried, but the feeling just wouldn’t go away. 

An email from Foreman appeared in his inbox and when Wilson clicked on it, he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

A news article link had been sent to him with the headline,  **_Love Triangle or Actual Cheater? Head Diagnostician Gregory House seen with ex-fiancée Dominika Petrova_ ** .

They were sitting at an Italian restaurant together, her hand on his forearm. Wilson noticed that she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring. It felt like torture, looking through all of those photos of them together. He was seen smiling in a few of them, looking like he was having a great time.

Meanwhile, his boyfriend was dealing with his roommate, who had been beaten and put in the hospital. Wilson looked at the pictures’ dates and hoped that they weren’t recent. However, the photos had been taken yesterday evening. 

Wilson wanted to scream. He wanted to vomit. He realized that when he had called about dinner last night, House had already gone off with his ex. Before Wilson could do anything more, he got a call from Foreman saying that Amber Volakis was in the hospital, wanting to talk to him.

Wilson forward Foreman’s email to House, so that he knew that he had been caught. Wilson then sent Foreman a text saying that he would be right down. 

* * *

Wilson found Amber as soon as she got to the front desk. She smiled at him.

“Hey,” Amber said. “You look great.” 

“Hey,” he replied. “And thanks. You look great too.” 

“I was having to go back to Nashville after the party, but my flight got cancelled and I made one for this evening,” she continued. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” 

“No.” 

“Want to go grab a quick bite?” 

He thought about it for a minute. He was very much still hurting over House ditching him for his ex, so Wilson decided to show him how it felt by going out with his ex. 

“Sure,” Wilson said. 

They walked around for a bit and found a place to eat. They sat down and ordered some Mexican food. 

“So…” Amber began. “You and Gregory House are dating?” 

“Yeah, we have, for a while now.” 

“You two pretty serious?” 

“Sometimes it seems like that, while other times it doesn’t.” He paused for a minute before speaking again. “How about you? Are you and your husband still doing well?” 

“We’ve decided to separate for the time being while we go to therapy together. But I don’t know if I still love him. I think about you a lot, Wilson. When we were together, I felt something between us. I didn’t want it to end.” 

“But it wasn’t a really good relationship. It had been built on lies and deceit. You deceived me, Amber. If you had been single, I would have considered it. But you weren’t single. At the time, I had a huge crush on you.” The food was brought to their table and they continued talking. “I thought about being your boyfriend. I had thought about a future with you. But then I heard you bragging to your friends that you got to fuck two men daily, one of whom wasn’t your husband.” 

“I know I messed up, Wilson, but my husband and I were in the process of being divorced before you and I got together.” 

Wilson didn’t even finish the food because he was beginning to regret his decision in coming to the restaurant with Amber. 

“I’m glad we got to talk things through, Amber,” he said. “But now I need to get going.” 

“What if I don’t want to move on, Wilson?” she continued. “I know that there’s something still there. I felt it when we kissed on Friday.” 

“It was a mistake, Amber. I love House.” 

“I want another chance with you.” 

“Even if I wasn’t with anyone and you were single, I’m not the right man for you. You don’t know me. I have a lot of baggage from my past. You wouldn’t want to deal with it. I’m sorry, but I have to go.” 

He stood up and left the table, but she caught him by the elbow before he could leave. 

“Give me a chance, Wilson. Please.” 

“Let go of me,” he replied. She did what he said, and he left.

* * *

When he arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro, he sent Chase a text. 

_ \- Ended up having lunch with Amber. She wants another chance to date me. _

Chase ended up texting back a few minutes later. 

_ \- The Chief Resident and Head Diagnostician? The love triangle continues. _

Wilson texted back. 

_ \- See you tonight?  _

He replied instantly. 

_ \- See you then. _

But before Wilson could continue, he looked up from his phone to see House standing there, arms crossed. He looked very unhappy. 

“We need to talk. Now,” was all he said. They found an empty conference room and shut the door. “Your behavior is terrible today, you know that?” 

“So is yours,” Wilson snapped. “Is sneaking around behind my back to see your ex your goal in life?” 

“You should not be looking online for details about me. Wilson, please, just trust me.” 

“Well, you’re making it very difficult for me. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to see Dominika?” 

“Because I knew that you’d throw a fit over it. You did the same thing today when you met up with Amber. I’d prefer that you’d eat lunch around or at the hospital instead of going around town. I’ve got a lot going on-”

“Like meeting up with your exes for dinner.” 

“Wilson, your roommate is still in the hospital, and I know that your father is coming to visit soon. Please just focus on those things for now. Trust me.” 

He left the conference room without kissing him.


	24. Emotions Running Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Chapters 23-27 in one day because I didn't want to keep you all waiting for this particular arc.  
> Please do not hate me for what's going to happen, because it will all end on a good note!

After work that night, Wilson went to visit Chase. He was looking a bit better than he did before. 

“You look like shit,” Wilson said to him. 

“So do you. But I got hit with nunchucks. What excuse do you have?” Chase replied. 

“House has barely been speaking to me. When we went away for the weekend, he was perfectly fine. But now, it’s like his personality changed.” 

“I’m probably not the best person to ask. He’s got the answers.” 

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll be outside. Be right back.” 

Wilson dialed his number and after the fourth ring, he finally picked up. 

“House,” he said, tersely. 

“Hi, House,” Wilson replied. 

He heard him sigh. “One moment.” He answered shortly after - Wilson could tell that he had moved rooms. “Is everything okay, Wilson?” 

“No, it’s not. I miss you.” 

“I can’t talk right now,” House continued. 

“Why? I don’t understand what’s going on. Did I say or do something wrong? What did I do?” 

Wilson heard another voice and realized that House was talking to someone else - on another phone. 

“House? Who does that voice belong to? Who’s there with you?!” 

“Love, get some sleep. I have to go.” 

The line went dead and Wilson felt the tears fall. He walked back into Chase’s room and he could tell that something wasn’t right with him. Wilson just sobbed into the bed-sheets.

* * *

Wilson spent the entire night in the hospital, sleeping on a cot that House had arranged for him to have. 

Chase did not have any family around, and he also didn’t have many friends. Wilson hardly slept because he was so upset at House. Wilson ended up drinking two cups of coffee so that he’d be awake. He told Chase he was going to get some breakfast in the cafeteria, but would be back in about 20 minutes. Wilson took his laptop with him, connected to the hospital’s WiFi, and began to compose a letter on Word. He wanted House to know exactly how he felt. 

Wilson started the letter off by telling him thanks for the weekend they had spent together, how wonderful it had been. Then he wrote that he thought their relationship had been going in the right direction, but that something had happened that had caused them to have minimal communication. He was nearly done with the letter when he heard a voice call his name. Wilson looked up and saw Michael Tritter standing there. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked. 

“Not at all,” Wilson replied, saving his progress, then putting the computer into sleep mode. “What’s up?” 

“I’ve been visiting a friend here and I’ve seen you around a lot. There has to be a reason.” 

“My roommate is here. I also work here as well.” 

“That’s unfortunate. So I guess House has been thro wing his money around to have special arrangements made for you. You’re grateful to him. But soon, he’s going to get bored of you and leave you for someone else.” 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Wilson asked. 

“He hurt me in one of the worst ways possible.” 

“He stuck a thermometer in your ass and left it there.” 

“And you decide to be with him, when he did that to a patient? You look absolutely exhausted, like you’re ready to give up. But this is all part of a game he plays. He is with someone for a while, then he can’t stand to be around them.” 

Tritter’s last sentence seemed to stick with him, because that’s how Wilson had been feeling for the past day.

“I think he’s a manipulator and a liar,” Tritter continued. 

“You obviously don’t know him then.” 

“You obviously don’t, either.” 

Their conversation ended when Tritter’s phone started ringing and he said he had to go. Wilson decided not to finish the letter and returned to Chase’s room with his breakfast. He stayed with his roommate until it was time for him to go to work. 

* * *

Wilson had lunch with Cuddy and Allison. They all went out to Panda Express and ate lunch at the restaurant. When Wilson returned to the hospital, his cell phone was buzzing. He answered it. 

“Wilson, why can’t you just follow orders?” he heard House’s angry voice on the other end.

“I can do what I want,” Wilson replied. 

“I don’t have time to be worrying about you right now. There are other things going on right now that take precedence. I called to tell you that you won’t need to sleep on the cot anymore. Chase will be back at the apartment this afternoon.” 

“Thank you,” was all Wilson could say. “House, are we done?” 

He wondered if House even cared. 

“Goodbye, Wilson,” House said, ending the call, not answering the question. 

* * *

After Wilson got home from work, he found Chase resting in his bedroom, with a folder that contained orders from his doctor. Wilson brought him some iced tea, then took a long, hot shower. When Wilson crawled into bed that night, he pulled out his laptop and decided to continue the letter to House. 

_ I hate that you’ve made me this way. I hate that I have to spend my nights alone because you’re with Dominika all the time now. Even though you’ve been with her, I wish you were here. I want to know what has changed in you all of a sudden that you can barely be around me. I hate that I still love you after all of this - Wilson. _

He wrote in the subject line, How I Feel, and then sent the email to House. He plugged his computer in to charge, then fell asleep. 

* * *

“Don’t be scared, love.” 

Wilson recognized the voice right away and was surprised to see House climbing on his bed. He kissed his lips softly and Wilson’s hands were immediately on his chest, going under his shirt and feeling his skin. It was soft, telling him that he had showered recently. 

House’s mouth was on his neck, licking all the exposed skin as he made his way down to his chest. House’s fingers played with the slit of Wilson’s cock, which was still covered by the cotton underwear he had been wearing. 

“Wilson, my love, I’ve been so starved for you,” House said, pulling down his underwear and immediately putting his mouth on his aching cock. 

Wilson’s body immediately reacted and he was writhing in pleasure, having been longing for the feel of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. 

“House, please,” he begged, feeling his orgasm coming on quickly. House put two fingers inside him and made him cum hard. He then slid on a condom, pushed himself inside Wilson, and moaned at the feel of his boyfriend around him. 

“I’ve been so desperate for you,” House replied.

“I’ve missed you.” 

They made love several times and they discussed the email Wilson had sent. House said he needed to trust him, and that it was killing him that he could barely see his boyfriend. 

When Wilson woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm, he saw that House was gone. Wilson had hoped that he would have stayed the whole night. 

* * *

He went to work and did his normal routine, like any other day. Wilson’s dad got his flight changed to today, so he was looking for things to do with him. Wilson called House and asked him if he was going to come over for dinner to meet his dad. House said that he would, also that he would be late to therapy, and then ended the call.


	25. Shocking News

Wilson had an hour-and-a-half before his dad arrived in Princeton, so he decided to go to his weekly therapy appointment.

He explained to the therapist that he and House had been doing well up until a certain point, and that now, House barely spoke to him and wouldn’t tell him what was going on. 

“I suspect he could be cheating on me with Dominika Petrova,” Wilson said. “House told me she’s married, but the other day, I saw pictures of them together, and she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring.” 

The therapist typed up some notes based on what I had told him. 

“Did you know that House didn’t come to his session the other day?” he asked. “He didn’t give me any indication. He just didn’t show up.” 

“He didn’t tell me either.” 

“What do you think is going to be the worst-case scenario between you two?” 

“If this continues, where he doesn’t tell me things, we’re just going to drift apart and we’ll be going back to our own lives. He’ll just continue on with Dominika and I’ll just be continuing therapy for the rest of my life, it seems.”

“Do you think you should end your relationship with him?” 

“I don’t know. It might be wise. But I don’t know if I could bring myself to do it. Considering he stood both you and I up the other night, it makes me want to do it even more.” 

* * *

After the session ended, Wilson found Chi standing beside her car, waiting for him. 

“Thanks, Chi, but I’ll just take my car,” he said. 

“Doctor House said I’m to take you home,” she replied. 

“You can tell Doctor House that he can go screw himself.” 

Wilson walked over to his car, got in, and drove over to the airport to wait for his dad. When Wilson saw him, he gave him a big hug. 

* * *

Wilson found Chi waiting outside his apartment in the morning and he nearly rolled his eyes. 

Somehow, House had not gotten the message. Wilson saw Chi again outside of the grocery store after he did his weekly shopping. He knew that she was just doing her job, but he didn’t know why she was still coming around.

That night, Wilson entered the apartment to find his father and House talking in the kitchen. Chase was resting in his room. Mr. Wilson decided to go and freshen up. Wilson and House were left alone. House pulled him close and Wilson was trying very hard to not lean into him. 

“James,” House said quietly.

“No, don’t,” he replied. 

“We shouldn’t pretend.” 

Wilson didn’t know if they were over, but he thought a break from each other was a good option. 

Throughout dinner, he tried to keep his mind off of what was going on between him and House. There was a knock on the front door and Wilson looked through the peephole to see two detectives standing outside. 

He opened the door. 

“James Wilson?” one of them asked. 

“Yes?” he replied. 

They introduced themselves, and said they needed to ask him a few questions. 

“Sir, do you know a man named Thomas Martin?” the first detective continued. 

Wilson felt his breathing quicken and his heart rate increased. House came over to him and had to hold his boyfriend, otherwise, Wilson would have passed out on the floor of his apartment. 

“He is Wilson’s stepfather,” House said. “What’s going on?” 

“When was the last time you saw this man, Sir?” 

_ In a courtroom _ , Wilson thought. But he continued with, “It’s been many years. What happened?” 

“Thomas Martin was found dead earlier this morning.” 

* * *

Wilson couldn’t believe what he was hearing. At first, shock hit him, but then came relief. To hear that his abuser was finally dead felt like a chapter in his life had closed. Wilson decided to talk to the police alone and arranged to come in the next day. 

When he sat down in the conference room, giving a statement, Wilson felt sick learning that his stepfather had pictures of him in his apartment, multiple guns, and pictures and videos of House. Underneath the pictures was the statement:  _ He must go. _

Wilson felt like he was going to vomit. His stepfather had been stalking him for quite some time, and it seemed like he was planning to kill House.

* * *

After giving his statement to the police, Wilson returned home to find his dad pouring himself a drink. 

“Hey, are you doing okay?” he said. 

“I guess so,” Wilson replied. “Are you okay?” 

“I guess so too. While you were gone, I used your laptop to check my email. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t.” 

“I saw some pictures of you and House that looked promising. But then I saw something else. There’s this woman, Dominika.” 

“She’s his ex-fiancée. What’s this about?” 

His father pulled up a news article on the computer, and Wilson felt like he was going to vomit again. 

The article showed photos of Dominka and House at a hospital event, and the pictures were recently taken.


	26. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this.

Wilson was so infuriated that he knew he needed to make a phone call. He went into his bedroom and dialed House.

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Hello,” Wilson said, with anger present in his tone. 

“I don’t really have time to talk right now.” 

“You can listen for one fucking minute. Why were you with Dominika at another event?” 

“I…I can’t answer that right now. But your stepfather sent me photos of him with you and I became sick to my stomach. I was so hurt and angry. I wish I had been there to stop him from hurting you.”

“I think you are being a jerk for standing the therapist up to go to an event with Dominika. If you think that’s okay, it’s not. I’m hurt and feeling betrayed by you. I think you should have told me we were over first before deciding to go and screw around with your ex.” 

“Wilson, seriously, I didn’t-”

“And since you didn’t say it, I will. We’re done. We’re over. Goodbye.” Wilson ended the phone call, anger coursing through his veins. Then sadness fell over him. 

At that moment, he felt so alone.

* * *

His father left the next morning, and when he was gone, Wilson fell into a deep depression. He barely was able to drag himself into work that day and he spent most of the day holed up in his office.

Allison invited him out to lunch, but he didn’t want to go. Even though he knew being with people would help him out, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

Cuddy decided to give him some paid time off because he needed to recover at home. Wilson was thankful that he could just be at home, relaxing. He loved his job, but he needed some time away from the hospital. 

The next few days dragged by slowly. He told the therapist on Wednesday that he and House would not be coming to couples counseling anymore because they had broken up. After making the phone call, Wilson drove by House’s place and put the extra apartment key in an envelope in his mailbox. 

Even just going by the apartment was painful. But Wilson knew that he had made the right choice. 

He felt like he had just broken free. With Thomas dead, and House out of his life, Wilson felt like he could do so many things. Chase was doing better, but he was still going to have to take it easy for a few more weeks. Wilson wanted to go out and go shopping. 

“I want to become a new Wilson,” he said to his roommate. “New hair and clothes.” 

“I’ve been meaning to get my hair cut for a couple of weeks now,” Chase replied. “Let’s go do it. But don’t make rash decisions. They could come back to haunt you at some point.” 

“I’m still getting it done.” 

* * *

New Wilson looked absolutely fantastic. His hair was dyed light brown and trimmed, and he went out and bought two new suits. He felt like a different person. 

“Okay, I take back what I said earlier. Clearly your breakup did you a favor,” Chase said after he saw his roommate’s new clothes and hairstyle. 

“I love the new me,” Wilson replied.

He and Chase spent the rest of the day together, hanging out and having a good time. 

“I somehow managed to convince myself that House and I were going to be able to have it all,” Wilson continued. “I guess love is blind.” 

“I’m really sorry, Wilson. I really am. I wish I could fix it.” 

His phone rang, and he answered it, not looking at Caller ID. It was House’s mother, and she was screaming at Wilson that he had hurt her son. 

“You can go to hell,” Blythe said after she was done ranting. 

“Well, your son is already there,” Wilson replied. “He can stay there for all I care.”

* * *

Old Wilson made a return the next morning. 

Chase decided to go spend some time with Olivia. They had been communicating a lot since the accident. Wilson was glad that they were deciding to see each other again. 

Since he had the apartment to himself for a few hours, he did not bother to get out of his pajamas. He ordered pizza and watched TV for most of the day. 

When evening rolled around, he cried himself to sleep over House. Wilson missed him. He missed touching him, kissing him, sleeping next to him. Wilson’s parents were both back at their respective houses, and Chase was still out with Olivia, so he felt incredibly lonely. 

* * *

He went to work on Monday morning as New Wilson. He refused to let his past get in the way of him moving forward.

“You look really great, Wilson,” Cuddy said to him when he brought her some coffee. “New hairstyle?” 

“Thanks for noticing, Cuddy,” he replied. “I decided to get it dyed.” 

He, Cuddy, and Allison all grabbed lunch together at the Italian place and as they all got back into the car, he saw House enter it as well. Wilson immediately felt the awkwardness fill the air. 

* * *

The entire car ride back to Princeton-Plainsboro was silent. Cuddy and Allison went inside first and Wilson stepped out shortly after them. House followed him and Wilson knew that he couldn’t stick around too long or else, he was going to be tempted. 

House just looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Even with that look, Wilson felt his body become aroused. They were in the parking lot, and there currently weren’t that many cars in the lot at the moment.

“Wait,” Wilson heard House say before he started to walk away. “It hurts me seeing you like this. You have no idea how much pain I’m in right now. I’m in hell right now because you’re not with me. I can’t sleep, I can barely eat...” 

“House, please,” Wilson said. “I can’t do this.” 

He walked away from the car and towards the hospital, needing to be away from him. Wilson’s body, his soul, missed him. But Dominika was still in his life. 

When Wilson left work at the end of the day, he saw Chi waiting outside her car. He waved and she smiled back at him. 

Wilson went to the pharmacy to pick up some more Tylenol, and as he headed out to his car, he saw House with Dominka. His hand was on her lower back, and they were walking towards his car.

Wilson felt like he had been punched in the gut. Even though they were broken up, it still hurt to see House with her. Wilson began to wonder if Dominika was actually married or if House had lied to him about it. 

* * *

Chase was on his computer in the living room when Wilson got home.

“Everything okay?” Chase asked him. 

“Not really,” Wilson replied. “Dominika was with House again. I think they might be together.” 

“I thought she was married.” 

“I thought so too, but she hasn’t been wearing her ring lately. What are you up to?” 

“I found an interview that Amber Volakis did yesterday and she gave a pretty shocking revelation.”

“What’d she say?” 

“She was asked if this Wilson person was real, and she answered that he was. Also that she had reconnected with him and wants a second chance.” 

“No way,” Wilson said. “I don’t want to be with her!” 

“Look like you’ve got someone else lined up if House doesn’t get his crap together.” 


	27. Healing

Wilson found Chi outside her car the next morning and decided that he needed to go pay Dominika a visit. He asked Chi if she knew where Dominika lived, and that he needed to go there. He was dropped off in front of the condo. 

Wilson realized that Dominika lived only a couple of blocks away from House, which couldn’t be a coincidence. Wilson knocked on the door and a few seconds later, she was standing in the doorway. 

Dominika’s brown hair had been curled and she was wearing a floor-length robe. Her face appeared to be flushed. 

“Wilson,” she replied, still not opening the door all the way. “What an unexpected surprise.” 

“I’m sorry that I came by without notice, but I need to talk to you. May I come in?” 

Dominika looked over her shoulder, then back at him. “I think that wouldn’t be a good idea.” 

“I just need a minute of your time, that is all. Now, how do I say this…?” Wilson paused, gathering his words. “You need to cut the crap, Dominika.” She appeared confused before he continued speaking. “House is not in love with you anymore, and he wouldn’t screw around with you.” 

“Well, House isn’t screwing around with you either, since he’s over here all the time,” Dominika spoke up. “Does he know you came over here?” 

“No, and you can tell him. I really don’t care. I just want to know why you were at the hospital that day, with your lipstick all messed up. I found the exact same lipstick on House’s shirt.”

“If you think I slept with House, you’re crazy. I was having a few drinks with Foreman and House in his office and my lipstick got smudged.”

“You cannot have House in the way you want to,” Wilson said. “He’s hurting right now. Be his friend, not his sex buddy.”

“We’re not having sex, Wilson. I have a husband.”

“Sure you do.”

“I do.” 

He left and made his way towards the car when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw House. He had made his way over to him and nearly pinned Wilson against the side of Chi’s car. 

“Wilson, what is going on?” House said. 

“It’s none of your business,” Wilson replied. “We’re broken up, remember? I told you on the phone.” 

House kissed him right then and there, Wilson’s hands going for his behind. He had missed him so much. 

“There is no end for us, Wilson,” he continued. 

“Please, House, just go. There was an end for us. I’ve just started to move on. I’ve got so much free time now that I dumped my boyfriend. You don’t get to make this up with sex or a kiss. Not this time, Doctor House.” 

“It’s been painful what I’ve gone through the last while. It’s been torture not being able to be with you.”

“You don’t talk to me, that’s the problem. You stopped talking to me,” Wilson said. 

“I never slept with Dominika, if that’s what you’re mad at me for. Her husband and I are very good friends.” 

“You hurt me, House. You hurt me by cutting me off.” 

“I can’t lose you, Wilson. I will have nothing left if you go.” 

“I already left.” 

“Please, just hear me out.” 

Wilson sighed, but decided to let him speak. 

“After my father died, my mother decided to get therapy. I was out of control because I had no father figure in my life. Him leaving made me angry and lonely. The man my mother started seeing after my father left seemed nice at first. But as I got to spend more time alone with him, that was when the abuse started - at the age of 25.”

Wilson felt his heart break at hearing how similar his story was to his own. 

“Every time we were left alone,” House continued. “He would hit me, call me names. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied.” 

“That was not your fault, House,” Wilson said. He kissed him softly. “I shouldn’t have let you go. Please don’t leave me.” 

“I want to marry you, Wilson.” He was surprised by House’s confession and then kissed him again. “I love you.”

Wilson smiled. “Say that again, House.” 

“I love you.” 

* * *

After work that evening, Wilson saw one of the detectives who came to his apartment waiting for him. He wondered what she wanted. 

They decided to sit in an empty conference room. 

“I believe that your boyfriend killed Thomas Martin, but I’ll never have the evidence to prove it. Your boyfriend is smart, and he’d know how to get away with something like this,” the detective said. “We did find the nunchucks used to attack your roommate in Thomas’s apartment with his blood on them.” 

Wilson was shocked to hear that his stepfather was the one who attacked Chase and seriously injured him. 

“Thomas Martin died from a stab wound to the chest, and there were no cameras or witnesses around the time of death. We found the pictures and videos he had of you in his apartment. Thomas had serious mental issues. He was planning to kill you and House. We don’t know when Thomas would have committed the crime, but he was planning to. My partner and I destroyed our notes and the case was closed. Everyone is glad that Mr. Martin is no longer with us.” 

Wilson was in shock. He had no idea that House had done this, getting rid of the one person who ruined his life. 

“He said that you had broken up with him last week. The day you called him, he was here, giving his alibi and statement. I’m telling you all this so that you can be with him,” the detective continued. “You can finally live a normal life, Mr. Wilson.” 

He thanked the detective, then made his way out of the hospital and over to House’s apartment.

* * *

As soon as he knocked on the front door, House opened it and immediately took him into his arms. Wilson told him that he had run into one of the detectives and explained that the case was closed. 

“I’d do anything for you, Wilson, even if that means I have to break the law,” House said. “All that stuff with Dominika, I needed her for an alibi. Nothing happened between her and I. I’m telling you the truth.” He kissed him deeply, fingers in his hair, and holding him close. “I hope you can forgive me someday for what I have done. I had to protect you, because if you had been taken away from me, I would never have forgiven myself.” He let a few tears fall.

“Oh House…” Wilson said. “I’m sorry for what I said.” 

“I am sorry, too. I should have told you what was going on.” 

“Where do we go from here, babe?” Wilson asked. 

“We’ll find out together.”


	28. Reconnecting

Wilson was relaxing in Chi’s car as he made his way back to his apartment. A long day at work and getting to relax with the man he loved was a perfect day for him.

Gregory House. Just thinking of his name made Wilson want him. When he met House for the first time - on his behind on the floor of Princeton-Plainsboro - there was something about him that drew Wilson in. 

The information he had received from the police department no more than a few hours ago had changed his life. House had killed Wilson’s stepfather, the man who abused him for years, and who had been stalking him for a while. 

When Wilson arrived in front of his apartment, he saw a woman with long blonde hair and wearing an orange dress walking over to him. 

“James,” he heard her say. 

“Yes?” he replied. 

“My name is Nora.” She extended her hand. “I’m a freelance reporter and I’ve been working on an interesting story in my free. I just had a few questions I wanted to ask you.” 

“No offense, but I really don’t want to talk to any reporters.” 

“Not even when it comes to Greg House?” 

“No, I would never talk about him to reporters.” It had still been a shock to him that House had left him to reconnect with his ex, Dominika.

“I can keep you as an anonymous person, not mentioning your name at all.” 

“You really want to go down that road?” 

“Are you afraid of Doctor House, Wilson?” 

“I will not answer your questions.” 

“Soon, you’re gonna realize that he got back with Dominika Petrova to spite you. Here’s my card. Call me when you want to talk.” Nora gave him her card, then walked down the street to her car. 

He made his way inside the apartment and found Chase already fast asleep. Wilson settled for a long hot shower and wanted nothing more than to call House, but there was no way he could communicate with him over the phone because it would be tracked.

After Wilson finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around him and found House in the bedroom. Wilson nearly screamed, but then remembered that he had given him a key to come over when he wanted to. 

“I need you desperately,” House said to him, closing the door and walking over to him. “It’s been hell without you. I think you keep me from going insane.” 

Wilson felt his body tense up and become aroused in response to him being close. “I love you.” 

He kissed House, hands running through his soft hair. He felt a couple of tears fall. 

“Don’t cry, my love. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me sad,” Wilson continued. 

“I don’t ever want to let you go again.” 

“Then don’t.” 

His hands made their way under House’s cotton t-shirt, the shirts he would always wear when he went to sleep. Wilson felt how hard his muscles were, and his skin was incredibly soft and smooth. He began to kiss across House’s chest, hearing him groan in pleasure. 

“Touch me,” House begged softly. 

“I am, love,” Wilson said, his voice nearly a whisper. 

House groaned loudly when Wilson started to stroke his cock through his sweatpants, realizing that he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Wilson continued, as House pulled the towel off of him and threw it to the side. Wilson stood in front of him, completely naked, his hair still somewhat wet. 

“Wilson, you’re so fucking hot.”

* * *

The back of Wilson’s legs hit the mattress and he fell on the bed. House climbed on top of him, his hands on his boyfriend right away. 

“I missed you,” House said into his ear, licking it. Wilson moaned softly as he felt House’s fingers stroke his entrance. “Is that all for me?” 

“Yes.” When House slowly pushed two fingers into his entrance, Wilson clenched the bed sheets. “Don’t stop.” 

“Never, babe.” 

House’s fingers began their delicate work inside him, making him writhe in pleasure. He replaced his fingers with his cock, and he immediately tightened around him. To Wilson, it had been too long since they were last intimate, and he needed this like it was his next breath. 

“Wilson,” House groaned. “Take it, baby.” 

He knew exactly where to hit inside him, because Wilson found himself getting close very quickly. He came onto his stomach within a few seconds, and he immediately felt another orgasm building up inside him because of House’s cock hitting his prostate. 

House kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip, then sucked on his neck. 

“Wilson, I’m gonna cum,” House said into his ear, then releasing into the condom. Sex with House was always pleasurable and so different from any other person Wilson had been with. 

They fell asleep next to each other and Wilson was relieved to see him on the other side of the bed in the morning when he woke up. 

Their separation had taken a toll on him, but he had managed to hide it well. Wilson, on the other hand, did not take it well and it made him depressed after a while.

When Wilson looked over at the man lying in his bed, all he could think about was how he was open around him. When it came to others, House was very closed off. But around Wilson, he was someone else. 


	29. Giving & Receiving

House stirred softly and looked over towards his boyfriend. Wilson had wanted to tell him about Nora before they had gone to sleep, but he hadn’t gotten the chance. So he decided that now would be the best time to tell House what had happened. 

“Before we both fell asleep last night, there was something I wanted to tell you,” Wilson said to his boyfriend. 

“What is it, Wilson?” House asked him. 

“I got stopped by a reporter named Nora last night as I was coming home. She was asking me questions about our relationship.”

“She’s bad news. It’s best to leave her alone.” 

“She seems like she is out to get you or something. Is there a reason why?” House didn’t answer him, so he asked him a different question, and Wilson knew that the question wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Did you sleep with her at some point?” 

“We really are going to talk about this now? It’s too early for this.” 

“I just want you to answer my question.” 

“I slept with her once, and only once. I never saw her again afterwards because I found out she was a journalist and I didn’t want to deal with that crap.” House came close to him and thumbed his exposed nipples, since Wilson had slept naked. “I like these. They’re mine.” 

“No, they’re not,” Wilson teased him. House’s eyes started to darken and then he got on top of his boyfriend, taking one of his nipples in his mouth and nibbling softly, emitting a soft moan from Wilson. “You’re purposefully trying to distract me, aren’t you, Mr. House?” 

He released his nipple before speaking. “Yes. It’s fun, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” 

* * *

They ended up both enjoying a cup of coffee in order to start their day. While they were enjoying the hot drink, House told Wilson that one of the apartments down the hall from him had been for sale, and that he was moving in. House was renting the apartment for a lower price than usual, but he had decided not to sell his other place. 

“So there’s a new resident moving into the building? I like that idea. I’ve never role-played before,” Wilson said. 

“Never? Well, perhaps I can arrange something. Maybe we can incorporate other things into the role play as well.” 

“I just want you to be happy with the intimacy you get.” 

“You affect me in ways no one else has. I think that should tell you something.” House led him back to his bedroom. “Lie on the bed.”

There were times Wilson felt like resisting, just to add some excitement into their sex life, but seeing House’s eyes turn to a different shade of blue right in front of him just made him submissive.

Wilson did what House said and he settled between his legs.

House continued speaking. “I think you should also know by now that I’m a possessive person. I don’t like sharing. Especially my partners.” He gave Wilson’s cock a long, slow lick and Wilson felt his body immediately react to him. House then did the same thing to his slit with his finger. “This is mine.”

House teased his entrance with the tip of his finger as he came up to Wilson’s mouth and kissed him, tongue running along his teeth. Wilson moaned softly into his mouth, wanting more. 

The pleasure that House gave him, there were times where Wilson would wonder how he had lived without his touch. There was just something about him that felt different to Wilson then when he had been with other partners.

House added a second finger and the pleasure immediately heightened. Wilson was becoming like Jell-O from his touch alone. 

“Oh, please,” Wilson said. His body wanted him. 

“I crave you every waking moment. It’s like you’re my next breath of air. Eventually you’ll never need your vibrator again,” House replied. He thumbed his slit, nearly sending Wilson over the edge. For some reason, he was extra horny this morning and an orgasm was approaching quicker than it normally did. 

“I need to cum; I’m so close.” Wilson clenched onto the bed sheets as House stroked his prostate with his fingers and his orgasm coated his stomach. He licked the cum off of him with his tongue.

“Delicious, Wilson.” 

“Do you feel good when I pleasure you?”

“Beyond good. When I’m with you, it’s unlike anything else. I’m already hard, why don’t you use those amazing oral skills and make me cum?”

Wilson just smirked at him before settling in between his legs. He gave his cock one long lick from bottom to top and he saw House immediately react. He immediately reached for his boyfriend’s hair, weaving his fingers into it. 

“Please,” House begged. “I need it. Keep going.” Wilson put his mouth over the tip of his dick, flicking his tongue over the opening. Wilson loved the way House felt in his mouth, how he weakened under his touch. Wilson took him deeper into his mouth and it caused him to inhale sharply. “Wilson, please, you’re getting me so close.” A few seconds later, House said his boyfriend’s name again as he coated his throat with his orgasm. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Wilson asked him. 

“Of course. I always enjoy this time with you.” House paused for a minute, then spoke again. “I got you a new phone, equipped with a tracking app. It’s in your end table drawer.” 

Wilson looked shocked. “What?! No, you can’t do that! I’ve already been tracked enough in my life. Get rid of it.” 

“To be fair, I put the same app on my phone. You’re able to track my phone as well.” 

Wilson was still angry that House put the tracker on, and he wanted to take it off. But he figured that there had to be a reason why he did it. Wilson reflected back on what had happened recently. 

The man who abused him for five years had died very recently. The police had come to Wilson and said that he had been murdered, but that House had an alibi for when the crime happened. 

Wilson had been told that his stepfather had been planning to kill House at some point, and that he would probably have been dead too. Wilson had started to wonder if the red spot on House’s clothes that one day a few weeks ago had been blood instead of lipstick. It would make sense, since they had been stalked for some unspecified amount of time. If his stepfather had come after House, it seemed logical that they would get into a fight. 

“I need you all the time,” Wilson said to his boyfriend. House cupped his face before speaking. 

“I always need you, Wilson. I need you to be safe. If you were gone...it would break me. You’re what keeps me going. You’re always in my thoughts, and when we spent that time apart, you were on my mind 100% of the time. I was just trying to protect you from getting hurt.” 

“I can’t deal with anymore crap involving Dominika.”

“I had hoped that she and I could have continued our friendship, but for some reason, she wants to leave her husband and continue where we were at one point, but I told her that I wouldn’t have that because I have you.”

Wilson kissed him softly before getting out of bed and began searching for something to wear to work.


	30. Phone Calls

After Wilson had finished getting ready for work, he found Chase in the kitchen, looking for something in the fridge. Someone giggled and then Wilson saw Olivia appear from looking in the pantry and wrapped her arms around her...boyfriend? He wasn’t sure what to call them. Chase turned around and started kissing her, unaware that his roommate was still standing there. 

* * *

When Wilson got to work that morning, he found Doctor Adams in one of the conference rooms. He wasn’t sure why she was here, so he knocked on the door and went inside. 

“Hey Wilson,” she said. 

“Hey Jessica,” he replied. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got a job at Princeton-Plainsboro, so I took the offer. I didn’t tell you?” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“I am so sorry, then. I thought I had mentioned it in a text.” She took a deep breath, along with a sip of water, then spoke again. “I was wondering if you were available this weekend?” 

“I’m not sure at the moment; I haven’t looked at my calendar. What’s up?” 

“One of my boyfriend’s friends is getting married next Friday, but they want to have the bachelor party this weekend. I have been so busy with work that I haven’t really been out to be social. Who knows, maybe we can find you someone to go home with.”

“I think I’m good for now in that department,” he said, yawning afterwards. He didn’t realize how tired he actually was. 

“Are you sleeping well? You seem like you’re not.” 

“Most of the time, I am.” 

_ Though last night, I had hot, passionate sex with Greg House, _ he thought.

Her cell phone started ringing. 

“I don’t want a rebound, Jessica,” Wilson continued.

“Alright, then,” she said. She answered the phone and then told whoever was on the other end to hold on for a second. The call was put on mute, and she turned to him. “A woman is calling for you. She sounds hot. Like sex was rolled up in melted caramel.”

“Who called?” 

“Amber Volakis.” 

* * *

Wilson started to freak out. Why would Amber be calling him...especially when she already knew what it was like to cross House. 

“Please transfer the call, Jessica,” Wilson told his friend. She said she would, and then he made a quick dash for his office. He picked up the phone and said hello. 

“Wilson? Is it really you?” he heard his ex ask. 

“Yes, it’s me. How are you doing?” 

“Pretty well. The race is also good. The Chief Resident position seems promising.” 

“That’s good to hear. I hope it goes well for you.” 

“I know that you’re probably working at the moment, so I’ll make this quick and you can get back to your job. I’m gonna be in Princeton for a bit and I’d really hope to see you.” 

“That really wouldn’t be a wise idea.” 

“Why not? I won’t be in town long.”

“Do you think we could just be friends instead?” 

“No way. Now that you’re single, House will have to deal with me.” 

Shit. Wilson had completely forgotten about the photos of his boyfriend and Dominika together, which had been sent to the media. The media seemed to believe that they were the new power couple in the world of medicine and he was basically a nobody, a thing of the past.

“Amber, I really don’t want to get into another serious relationship right now.” 

“You need to be there. I asked you out on one date. I wasn’t asking for some commitment. The divorce papers were signed recently, so I’m a free woman.”

“Amber-”

“I’m back in town for some medicinal work, but you inspired me to be a better doctor, so it would mean so much to me if you were to meet with me.” 

He sighed before continuing since he just wanted to go back to work. “Fine.” 

“Alright. I’ll have to look at my flight info again, but I’ll let you know when I’m in town.”

After finishing the call with Amber, he looked up and saw Cuddy standing in his office doorway. 

“Cuddy,” he said. “Is everything okay?” 

“I guess so,” she replied, stepping inside. “I want to do something special for Allison since she just became an aunt.” 

“Congratulations. When you say special, what have you thought of?”

“I was thinking of throwing a party. We haven’t done that in a long time, so I thought it would be a good idea if we had a small celebration afterwards as well, just her and I.” 

“I think she’d really like that. Need me to plan anything for this party?” 

“At the moment, not right now, since I haven’t thought of what would be there, but once I get some ideas, I’ll send you an email.” 

“Sure, sounds good.” 

“I’m sorry to bring this up when you’re going through your own drama. I apologize.”

“It’s okay, Cuddy. I’m doing fine.” 

“I’m going to lunch with Allison, then we have to go to a meeting in Trenton. Can I get you anything? I’ll drop it off and then we’ll head out.” 

“I’m okay right now, but thanks for the offer.” 

She said goodbye and then left. He began to look through some paperwork for Cuddy, when his desk phone rang. 

“James Wilson speaking,” he said. 

“Love.” 

He recognized House’s voice right away. 

“Please tell me that our relationship is good,” he heard him say.

“Of course we’re good, my love. Is something bothering you?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just really needed to hear you say that we’re good.” 

“I thought you knew that we were good because of what we did last night?” 

“When we’re not with each other, I need to know.” 

“People still think that we are broken up and that I should be looking for another date,” Wilson said. 

House inhaled sharply. “No...that’s not going to happen. I’ve been waiting all my life for you, and soon we’ll be able to go public.”

“I’ll wait as long as it takes.” 

“I can’t lose you again, Wilson. It would break me for good.” 

“You won’t lose me.” 

* * *

Wilson got home from work that night and found Chase making out with Remy Hadley on the couch. His roommate was in some weird romantic situation that seemed like an open relationship or a love triangle. 

Chase turned his head and saw Wilson standing there, so he stopped kissing Remy and got off the couch. He told her that he would be right back and then he and Wilson headed to his room to talk.

“Sorry about that,” Chase said. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, I guess. Though some work days feel longer than others,” Wilson replied. 

Chase was doing well from having been beaten by Wilson’s stepfather with nunchucks. Chase still had some bruises on him, but otherwise, he was recovering from his injuries. 

“How are you doing, Chase?” Wilson asked him. 

“Much better. Though I think you’re having a lot more fun lately,” he replied. “Sounds like House wore you out again.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“It was him?! You guys are back together?” 

“Yeah, we are.”

“From what I’ve heard, it sounds like he’s amazing in bed. Is he?” 

“Yes, he is, and I’m not sharing.” 

“I’m just teasing,” Chase said, laughing. 

“Amber called me today and I spoke with her.” 

“Wilson, really, that was a bad idea!” 

“She wanted to meet with me while she is in town, and I only said okay to get her off my back so I could continue working. I’m hoping that you could come with me so I’m not alone.” 

“Sure, I’ll go along.”

“Do you want to bring either one of your girlfriends?” 

“No, not to this. And I’m not in a serious relationship with either woman.” 


	31. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a nightmare flashback.

Wilson ended up taking a hot shower and after he got dressed, he wore his favorite grey dress pants with a white collared shirt and brown shoes. He grabbed his key and walked down to House’s new place, knocking on the door. House opened it and was staring at him with hunger in his eyes. 

“Wow...you look so delectable. It’s taking all of my self control to not pin you against the wall and make you cum,” House said. “But first, we should at least eat some food. I can show you my new place.”

Wilson stepped inside and took a seat at one of the bar-stools.

“When did you get the place?” he asked House. 

“When Chase was attacked. When I heard that, I needed to work on getting close to you in case your stepfather was going to come after you. Foreman helped me move in here.”

“But my stepfather is dead now.” 

“I know, but even living at my apartment is too far from you. I need to be close to you.” House poured him a glass of white wine. “What’s on your mind, Wilson?” 

“Jessica asked me to go to her boyfriend’s friend’s bachelor party this weekend,” he said. 

“Oh? What’s happening with that?” 

“I’m going drinking and dancing.” 

“Not looking for another man or woman, I hope?” 

“Of course not.” Wilson took a few sips of his wine before continuing. “I ended up speaking with Amber Volakis at work today.” 

House was silent and Wilson was afraid that he hadn’t heard what he said. But House told him that he knew that Amber was coming back to Princeton because he got emails from the hospital where she worked at.

“Are you gonna go see her?” House asked him. 

“I said yes, and I invited Chase to go with me. He agreed to accompany me so I’m not alone. But I really don’t want to go, because I really don’t want to see her.” 

“I ended up breaking your heart, so you can go if you want to. I don’t have a problem with it since Chase is going with.”

“That wasn’t why I said yes. I just wanted to get back to work and she wanted me to go.” 

“I still hurt you.” 

“You killed my stepfather,” Wilson continued. “You killed the man who brought me so much pain. With him gone, it feels like I can finally be free.” 

House had poured himself a glass of wine, and he had been about to take a sip of the liquid, but he set the glass aside and picked Wilson up and set him on the counter. House kissed him softly, then held him close. 

“I really missed you,” House said. 

“I missed you too.”

* * *

Even though sleep came for Wilson pretty easily that night, he awoke just after two AM to the sound of House moaning softly in pain as he slept. His hands tightly clenched the bed sheets and the moans turned into screams. 

“Stop it, please!” he said, still asleep. “It hurts! Leave me alone!” 

“House!” Wilson replied, shaking him awake. “House, you’re okay. It’s Wilson. I’m right here.” 

House’s eyes looked around the room until they settled on him. His demeanor changed from scared to happy when he saw his boyfriend looking at him.

House kissed him, gently sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Have you ever talked to a therapist or someone else regarding the nightmares?” Wilson asked him.

“No,” House said. Seeing him suffer from nightmares made Wilson feel for him, and he wanted him to be free from them. “I fight back in my nightmares. But no matter how hard I fight, he always seems to win.”

“It’s not your fault, love. He did this to you because he wanted to assert power and control.” 

They kissed languidly for a few minutes, just enjoying being together. 

“Babe, I wanted to ask you something...sexual related. I know that we didn’t have done anything related to your ass, but I hope that I would be able to do that someday with you?” Wilson asked him. 

“Love, when it comes to us, and the bedroom, there really is no limit. Here, it’s just the two of us and our love for each other. That’s all that matters.” 

They then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Wilson got to work the next morning, he saw Cuddy looking a little more sad than usual. He wondered if there was some drama going on at home. 

“Hello, Cuddy,” he said once he knocked on her door. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, Wilson,” she replied. “Things are okay, I guess, but I’m kind of nervous about asking Allison about the party.” 

“She’s your best friend, Cuddy, of course she’ll want to have a party.”

“Thanks.” 

He ended up leaving her office and headed out to the reception area and found Stacy sitting on one of the chairs. 

“Stacy?” he asked. 

“Wilson,” she replied. “I’m sorry for showing up here, but I was paying House a visit and there was a reporter that showed up at my place last night.” 

“Let me guess, Nora?” 

“You know her?” 

“She paid me a visit too. Did you answer her questions?” 

“No, I did not. I just thought you might want to know. I’ll see you around, Wilson.” 

Stacy got up and left the hospital.

* * *

When Wilson got home from work that night, his mother decided to call him. They chatted for a bit regarding his job and then they got into his love life. He ended up telling her that he and House had gotten back together.

Wilson’s mother started going on a rant of how he needed to be protected and that the world was a scary place. He wondered why she was starting her rant, and then she mentioned his watch. 

He looked down at his wrist. He was wearing his new bronze watch, which was a gift from her. All of a sudden, the realization hit him. 

“Mom! Seriously, how could you do this to me?!” Wilson immediately took off the watch and threw it on the floor. The piece of jewelry hadn’t been a gift at all, it had been something to track him. 

He felt so violated. 

“James Wilson-” she said. 

“I work for Princeton-Plainsboro, Mother. I’m very close to reporting you for invading my privacy. I’m 30 years old and a grown adult. Next time you call me, I want a sincere apology. Right now, I do not trust you.” He angrily hung up the phone and then grabbed his key and headed over to House’s apartment.

Wilson knocked on his door and he immediately invited him inside when he saw how sad he looked.

“Love, what’s wrong?” House asked. 

Wilson told him what his mother had done and then cried into his shoulder. 


	32. A Night Out

House kissed him, running his tongue along his teeth.

“Have I ruined you for other men and women for good?” Wilson asked him. 

“You did the moment I saw you,” House replied. He kissed him again and then led him down to the bedroom and pushed him to the bed. “I want sex with you, but I want to make sure your mind is clear, since you just had that problem with your mother.” 

“It’s going to be fine, House. I end up forgiving my mother a lot. But now, with this watch situation, our relationship will be somewhat strained,” Wilson said. 

House kissed him hard and was undoing the zipper of his dress pants, rubbing him through his underwear. Wilson gently grabbed House’s wrists and pinned them above his head with his hands. 

“Tonight, I’m in charge,” Wilson said to him. “I’m gonna make you cum over and over, and you’re going to enjoy it.” 

“Do I get to repay the favor at any point?” House asked. 

“No, you don’t. Tonight is about you.” 

“Then no.” 

“Can you be selfish for one night, please?” Wilson continued.

“I don’t understand.” 

“You know how I am every time you pleasure me for long periods of time. Let me do that to you.” 

“I go crazy when I’m pleasuring you. Being inside you is the best feeling. Okay, proposition. Tonight, you get to have me. But then, next weekend, you’re mine.” 

“Why do I get a night, and you get a weekend?” 

House just smirked and pulled him into his arms, but they were interrupted by  Wilson’s cell phone ringing. He saw that Chase was calling him. 

“Hello?” Wilson asked, answering the call. 

“Hi,” his roommate replied. “There was this lady that called home. She said she was a friend of yours.”

“Did she mention her name?” 

“Yeah, it was Nora.” 

“Did you tell her anything, since she’s a reporter?” 

“No, I didn’t. You have a reporter friend?” 

“I don’t! She’s trying to dig up stuff on House and cause trouble. I don’t know how she got my number, honestly. I’ll hopefully be home soon.”

House looked concerned and Wilson told him that Nora had called his home number. 

“She is trouble, Wilson,” House told him. “There’s gonna be even more trouble if she keeps showing up where you are.” He kissed his forehead. “I’m very much in love with you. And when I propose to you, it’s going to be at the right time.” 

There were so many wrong things going on in their lives right now, but House being in love with him was one thing that was actually right. 

* * *

Wilson’s mother was calling him the next morning and he answered her call. He was hoping that she was calling to apologize for invading his privacy.

“Wilson, I’ve been really worried!” she said. “Sleep wasn’t coming easy for me last night.” 

“Yeah, well, it didn’t for me either,” he replied. “I had my privacy violated, and you got caught.” 

He was still too angry with his mother, and she hadn’t apologized yet, so he hung up the phone. 

* * *

Wilson had almost forgotten that he was going to a club with Jessica for the bachelor party, so when she told him that they were going after work, he almost wanted to back out of the plans. However, he thought about it some more and realized that some fun time with a friend would cheer him up and put thoughts of his mother’s betrayal out of his mind for now. 

They got to the club and Jessica was already ordering a cocktail. He settled on a sangria for now. 

After Jessica drank half of her drink, she went out to the dance floor and began dancing. He watched her while he enjoyed his drink. Once he finished, he joined his friend on the floor. 

He danced for a while and then called House.

“House,” he said. 

“Hi love,” Wilson replied. 

“James,” House continued. “Are you having a good time?” 

“Yes, I am, but there’s so many men here and it’s driving me crazy.” 

“I can come meet you at the club. I can be inside you in less than 15 minutes from when this call is over. Is that something you want?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“I’ll be right over. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

House ended the call and Wilson found Jessica at the bar, drinking another cocktail. 

“I got a question for you,” he said to her. “It’s regarding your boyfriend.” 

“Ask away.” 

“Was there something you didn’t like about him when you went out on that first date?” 

“I didn’t want to have sex with him on the first date, of course, and I thought that he wasn’t the most attractive man around. But something drew me to him, and look where we’re at now.” 

“I’m gonna go back and dance,” Wilson said, after finishing his second sangria. “There’s a guy near the edge of the floor that seems lonely.” 

“You go for it,” Jessica continued. 

He walked over to the guy and started to grind his ass against his crotch. Even though Wilson was 30 years old and had a boyfriend, he still felt young and wanted to dance like he was single. 

The guy groaned when he felt Wilson’s ass against his crotch and continued dancing. Wilson closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. After about ten minutes, he opened his eyes and saw House standing there. He had some disapproval in his eyes and Wilson immediately stepped away from the man. 

House’s eyes darkened as he walked over to Wilson and took him in his arms. His lips closed over his boyfriend’s in a kiss, possessively holding him close. The guy Wilson had been dancing with walked away and House whispered in his ear, “You are naughty, doing that.” 

“I’m naughty for you only.” 

House led him to the restroom and locked the door behind him. He had Wilson pinned against the counter and was pressing his very hard dick against his behind. Wilson moaned when he slipped his hand under his shirt and pinched his nipples. 

“I think if this room had windows all around, you’d want everyone to see how I fuck you,” House said, removing his hand from his chest and then started rubbing him through his pants. “You’d want people to see my dick inside you, making you scream in pleasure.” House pulled Wilson’s pants and underwear down and inserted a finger inside him.

Wilson gasped in pleasure. “Please.” 

“It’s like you were made for me,” House continued, sucking on his earlobe. “Did you forget about the pleasure that I give you when you were grinding against other men?” 

“I would never forget. No one else could provide the pleasure you give me.”

He put Wilson’s underwear in his pocket, then unzipped his jeans, rolled a condom on, and buried himself inside his boyfriend. Wilson gripped the counter tightly as House pounded him hard.

“I love you, Wilson,” House said.

“I love you too.” 

“You are mine. Mine,” he continued. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

“Please. I need to cum.” 

“Not yet. I need this to last.” With each thrust, Wilson felt himself getting close to cumming. The pleasure was very intense. He knew that his body was not going to last much longer before his orgasm would go through him. 

“House, I’m gonna cum.” And then the orgasm hit him, his body clenching around his cock. House came not too long after.

* * *

When Wilson woke up on Saturday morning, he noticed that his phone was buzzing. He was curious as to who was calling him at nine AM. He was surprised to see two calls from his father, five from his mother, and a text from Chase, telling Wilson to call him. Wilson didn’t know why his parents kept calling him, but there had to be a reason. 

He was not in the mood to deal with his mother at the moment, so he called his dad. 

“Wilson,” he said without any introduction. 

Wilson’s gut was telling him that something wasn’t right. His father had said his name in a different tone of voice. He sounded like he was upset. 

“What’s wrong, Dad? What happened?” Wilson asked. 

“Why didn’t you think to tell me about your stepfather?!”


	33. Mr. Wilson

Shit. That was the only word running through Wilson’s mind at the moment. 

His dad now knew that his stepfather had been back in town at some point. Wilson hadn’t told him, because he didn’t want him to become worried. And Wilson especially didn’t want his mother knowing, because she wouldn’t believe him if he had told her what Thomas had done to him for five years. 

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me what that man had been up to lately. I should have known,” Mr. Wilson said. 

“You helped me a lot, Dad. Putting me in with that therapist was one of the best things that happened to me.” 

“I’m getting on the next plane and coming to see you. I’ll call you when I’m in town.” 

“Dad-!” 

“I love you, James. I’ll see you soon.” 

He ended the call and Wilson was left feeling confused. He then saw his mother’s name come up on caller ID and he didn’t know if he should answer her or not.

He realized that he couldn’t talk to her, because he was still hurting from what she had done. The watch had been smashed and tossed in the trash. He didn’t know how his mother had put a tracking device on the watch, but he was still beyond angry at her.

Wilson tossed his phone on the couch and immediately went to find House. At this moment, he was what he needed.

When Wilson found him in his office, he was talking to someone on the phone.

“It’s nice that you want to send flowers to me, but I can’t accept them...we are friends, yes, but only platonic ones. You know why I won’t give you what you want. Dominika, stop it. I don’t want to talk right now,” House said, then angrily hung up the phone. 

“House,” Wilson spoke up. “My dad found out that my stepfather came back to town. He now knows what was going to happen sometime in the future. He’s on a plane over here, and my mother won’t stop calling. I’m still too angry to talk to her right now.”

He started crying, and House immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“What can I do?” House asked, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. 

“My dad’s supposed to get here today.” 

“I can come with you when you go to the airport.” 

“I appreciate it, but it’s probably best if I go alone. My dad’s already hurting enough, and I think he wouldn’t want other people to see him like this.” 

“I can handle your mother if you want me too. I can get her mind focused on something else if you’d like.” 

House was not explicitly saying wedding bells, but Wilson knew that he was going to talk to her about it. People who dated him only came to his mother when their intentions with him were serious.

“What did Dominika want with you?” Wilson asked. 

“I really don’t want to discuss her right now, I really don’t,” House said. 

“Well, she made me think that she was having sex with you, more than once.”

“More than once?” 

Wilson told him about the ‘lipstick’ incident in his office and how he had showed up her apartment and she had looked like she just had sex. 

“It still hurts somewhat, House. But she has no business poking around you when you already have a relationship,” Wilson continued.

House placed a soft kiss on his lips, then said he was going to take a quick shower. Wilson decided to use this time to call Chase. 

When he dialed his roommate, he sounded upset. 

“Where did you go?” he asked him. 

“Well, hello to you too, Chase,” Wilson said. 

“I’ve been getting multiple phone calls over the last day from both your parents wondering where you are, since you haven’t been looking at your phone, obviously. I’ve been wondering myself where you went.” 

“My dad knows about my stepfather’s return,” he continued. 

“Oh no, I am so sorry, Wilson. How’d he take the news?” 

“He’s hurting a lot. I’m sure he’s angry at my mother. But things are complicated right now. He’s coming to Princeton today.” 

“I can fix him up a room when I get back from lunch,” Chase answered. “I’m with Remy at the moment, can I call you later? I’m just glad you’re alright.” 

“Yeah, sure. See you later.” 

“See you then.” 

Wilson closed his eyes and imagined his life in a different way, where his mom wasn’t stalking him all the time, his dad was doing well, his stepfather never existed, and Dominika was on the other side of the world, where she wouldn’t bother House. 

Wilson was ready to stop letting his stepfather getting in the way of his happiness, and he wanted to move on with his life. 

* * *

Monday morning arrived, and Wilson’s dad still hadn’t messaged him. Wilson had sent him a text, wondering where he was, if he had missed his flight or not, but he hadn’t replied. So Wilson decided to go to work so he would have something to do. 

When he arrived at work, Jessica was looking very unhappy, and he figured it had something to do with her boyfriend. 

“Jessica, please, dump your boyfriend. I don’t think it’s working for you,” he said to her. 

“I plan to,” she replied. “I need coffee. Want some?” 

“I’m okay for now, but thanks. I’m gonna go see Cuddy.”

When he stepped into her office, she seemed to be in a better mood. 

“Let me guess, the party went well?” he asked her. 

“Yes, it did. Allison and I feel much better now, and our friendship is stronger than ever.” 

“I’m happy for you, Cuddy.” 

He then said goodbye and headed to his office to start working. When he got to his office, he opened his email account to find a message from House, telling him that his lawyer had contacted him regarding Thomas’s death. Someone else had been charged as a suspect in the case.

After Wilson finished reading the email, his phone started ringing and he saw that his dad was calling. He answered right away. 

“Hello?” Wilson asked. 

“Hey, James,” his dad said. 

“Dad. Where are you? I’ve been wondering why you didn’t answer my message.”

“I’m in New York City. I’m getting on another flight, but I’ll be there tonight. My flight got cancelled and I spent the night in a hotel. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Wilson sent House a text. 

_ \- My dad will be in town in a couple of hours. He’s in New York City currently. _

House responded back a few minutes later. 

_ \- You can borrow my car. I want you to be safe. _

* * *

House had given him an extra car key to his Mercedes, and Wilson was worried about damaging his car, because he knew how expensive Mercedes were.

When House called him on the phone five minutes later, Wilson told him that he was afraid of wrecking his car because he wasn’t the best driver.

“Right now, it doesn’t matter about the car. I care about your safety. Just imagine my fingers are stroking you, curling against your prostate and making you squirm.” 

“You are being very naughty,” Wilson said. “What is it with you and different modes of transportation that turn you on?”

“It’s you that turns me on,” House replied. 

“What got you so aroused so fast?” 

“You’re wearing those grey dress pants.”

“Maybe I should suck you off while you drive. You’d have to focus very hard on the road and try not to get distracted by how good my mouth feels on you,” Wilson continued.

“I’m so hard. I think I’ll have to hold you to that at some point. Tell me, how’s the car?”

“It’s a very smooth ride. I enjoy it a lot. I know that I’m getting close to a tunnel, so I might lose you when I go inside.” 

“You won’t ever lose me, love. I’m yours forever.” 


	34. Passion

Wilson found his dad outside the American Airlines gate with a suitcase in his hand. He looked very tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Hey Dad,” Wilson said. 

“Hey, James,” he replied, hugging him. 

“You look tired. Have you slept recently?” 

“Sleep hasn’t come easily to me in a few days. I’m still so upset and hurt. I want to punch something.” 

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment, Wilson’s dad was still looking just as upset as he was when Wilson picked him up at the airport. 

“I ended up reading the report from the police,” Mr. Wilson said. 

“Oh, Dad, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to see those notes. Thomas tried hard to ruin every bit of happiness I had. Right now, you’re part of the last bit of happiness I have left. I didn’t want Thomas to take away my relationship with you.” 

“Are you okay, James? Honestly, are you okay?” 

“I am okay, yes. Thomas is finally dead and I feel free after so long. I’m still the same person you came to town to see recently.” 

“I still wish he was alive so I could beat the shit out of him for what he did to you all those years.” 

“I think a lot of people would want to do the same thing, if they knew what happened.” 

Wilson and his father enjoyed dinner at the apartment. Chase was out with Olivia on a date. But a few hours later, Chase returned to the apartment and chatted with Wilson’s dad while Wilson took a shower. After he was done, House sent him a text saying that he hoped things were going well, and that he would see him tomorrow. Wilson looked forward to seeing him. Even though it was great to see his dad, his visit was still a bit stressful on him, considering the circumstances of why he was in town. 

* * *

When Wilson’s lunch break came around the next day, he decided to go out and get food instead of bringing it from home. But when he got to the front doors, he was surprised to see Dominika standing there with House. 

Dominika Petrova was one woman Wilson had hoped to not deal with again. She had already caused too many problems for him and House. Her hand was on House’s chest and Wilson felt the urge to go over and tell her off.

House turned to the side and saw his boyfriend. His blue eyes looked right into Wilson’s, and that same feeling he had gotten at their first meeting - where he knew that House was his and Wilson was House’s - filled his body.

Dominika turned her head and saw Wilson. She then cupped House’s jaw and turned his head so that he was focused on her. Then, she kissed him hard. He was caught off-guard for a second, but once he realized what had happened, he pulled away from her. 

He turned towards Wilson and he started walking over to his office. House followed him there and looked a bit sad.

“Wilson, if you think I was cheating, I wasn’t,” he said to him. “I wasn’t answering her calls, so she stopped by.”

“I’ve got 45 minutes for lunch. I’d like to not discuss your ex, and instead, I’d like for you to fuck me,” Wilson replied. 

“I can work with that.” 

House locked the office door and then pulled out his cell phone. “Foreman. I’ll be running late today. Raincheck for lunch? Okay, sounds good. See you then.” Then he put the phone back in his pocket and started talking to his boyfriend. “Is everything good with you, love?” 

“Yeah, I’m doing good.” 

“So tell me one thing…” House continued, backing Wilson against his desk, shoving all his papers onto the floor. “What has made you horny today?”

Wilson felt his boyfriend’s hand slip inside his dress pants and gasped when he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock. 

“You made me this way,” Wilson replied, cupping his face. House’s hands were already on his underwear, sliding them off and pocketing them after he removed his pants.

“Keep the shirt on. It’s hot.”

Wilson then felt House’s tongue licking his cock all over. He moaned softly.

“That first day I met you, I had such naughty images. You were on my bed, hair all messed up, eyes dark with lust, and you were moaning as I pounded my cock inside your tight ass,” House continued, his tone of voice changing. 

“House, please,” Wilson said, feeling his tongue teasing his cock and doing it in a way that made him squirm even more than he normally did when he received a blowjob. 

“I imagined that your hands were pinned to the bed by mine. You were whimpering and crying out for me, when your orgasms come and don’t stop happening as I hit your prostate over and over.” 

“Ah, please, I want to cum.” 

“I know you do.” 

House pulled his cock to the back of his throat and Wilson came hard, coating his tongue with his orgasm. Wilson’s legs were still shaking as House unzipped his pants enough for him to pull his cock out and slide on a condom and lube. He teased his boyfriend’s entrance. 

“I know you want this,” House growled into his ear. 

“Yes,” Wilson said. “Please.” House held his wrists down with his hands as he buried himself inside him. “I want to touch you, please let me.” 

He kissed him, and Wilson could taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. He sucked on his bottom lip and moaned into his mouth. House moved slowly, teasing him with his cock.

“Seeing you dressed like this, you look so beautiful,” House continued. “It makes me want you more.”

“Please, House. You’re teasing me too much. I need you,” Wilson answered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Feeling him inside was unlike any other feeling. Wilson had sex with other men before, but House...House was a different story. He just knew how to pleasure him, knew how to make him feel good. 

“I want to touch you,” Wilson begged. He was still torturing him by moving slowly. Wilson’s body wanted to cum again, but House wasn’t letting him. 

“I want to cum inside you all day. You keep me so hard. No one else has ever made me this way before.” 

“Please!” 

House intertwined his fingers with Wilson’s and kissed his neck softly as he pulled out, and then roughly entered him again. Wilson gasped into his mouth, in so much pleasure, still unable to touch him. 

“You feel so good,” House said into his ear, then licking the shell. Wilson wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer. The feeling of his balls against his entrance brought him even closer to orgasm. “I’m the only one who can defile you. Say it.” 

“You...you’re the only one,” Wilson said, moaning in pleasure. He had a bit of trouble forming the words because House felt so good. 

“I’m the only one what?” 

“You’re the only one who can defile me.” 

“Good.” 

“House, please. Make me cum. Make me cum so hard I can’t walk straight.” 

The only sounds that were heard were House and Wilson breathing hard, moaning, and then screaming when they both came. 


	35. Awkward Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Trigger Warning for Violence.

When Wilson got home from work that night, he found his mother in the apartment, wearing his clothes. 

Jessica had decided to hang out with him for a bit because she had finally gotten the courage to break up with her boyfriend. 

“What the hell, Mom?” he said. She had given him no indication that she was even in town. “Why are you wearing my clothes?” 

“I spilled some wine on my dress,” she replied. He introduced her to Jessica, and they exchanged a brief hello.

He became very upset, because he saw the way that his mother was walking and he knew what she had done. She had gotten a divorce from her second husband, and then married another guy, who became Wilson’s second stepfather. This man was very nice to Wilson, and he treated him well. Wilson had become close to him recently. Wilson discovering that his mother was cheating on him made his blood boil, considering that she still didn’t know what her second husband had done to her own son. 

Wilson saw his dad come out in his clothes, which were wrinkled. His hair was also messed up. Wilson looked at both of them and realized that they had slept with one another.

Jessica didn’t understand the current situation with his parents, but she noticed that he was looking really upset, so she decided to leave. She gave him a hug and then told him that she would talk to him tomorrow. 

After Jessica left the apartment, his dad wanted to talk to him, but Wilson was having none of it.

“You really did this?” He asked, very upset. “Mom’s new husband is the one who pays for this place. Did that thought even go through your mind when you decided to sleep with his wife?” 

“You watch your mouth, James Wilson. I’m still your father,” his dad said. 

“Right now, I’m absolutely ashamed that you’re my dad,” Wilson replied. He knew his words were going to sting, but right now, he was so upset. His second stepfather was one of the only people who knew the full extent of the abuse Wilson had suffered. His dad, Chase, and House were the others that knew the story. Wilson went into his bedroom and locked the door, sending a text to his roommate. 

_ \- I’m really upset. Can you come home? _

Chase responded back within a couple of minutes. 

_ \- I’m at Costco at the moment, but I’ll be home in 10.  _

He then sent him a picture of the shopping cart, which was about half-full of food and drinks.

He heard the front door open ten minutes later. Chase came down the hall after opening the fridge a few times and bringing some soda with him. 

“I was putting the perishables away, and left the rest on the counter. I’ll put them away later. So, what’s up?” Chase asked. 

“My mom cheated on her new husband with my dad,” Wilson said, holding a pillow close to him. 

“I heard them earlier when I was getting ready to go out to Costco. It sucks. I’m so sorry, Wilson.” 

“It doesn’t make me feel good. I had told my mom’s new husband what had happened to me, and he’s been nothing but supportive and compassionate. He’s also the one that pays for this.” 

“Ouch. That makes me cringe even more.” Chase paused for a moment. “I can make dinner if you’d like to go and talk to your dad.” 

“Sure. I said something I didn’t mean, and now I feel guilty that I said it.” 

Wilson walked out into the living room and found his dad sitting on the couch. He was looking quite hurt. 

“Dad, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I was upset,” Wilson told him. 

“I don’t blame you for being mad,” he replied. “What happened today shouldn’t have happened. I regret it, and she did as well.”

Wilson's phone started ringing, and he was still so upset with his parents that he debated on ignoring the call. He decided to not ignore whoever was calling, so he answered it. 

“Hello?” he questioned. 

“Hey there, sexy,” said the voice of his ex-girlfriend. “Are you looking forward to seeing me?” 

Wilson groaned internally when she called him that, because no one but House was allowed to call him pet names.

“Yes, I am,” Wilson replied. “Listen, I kind of invited Chase to come along with me, so I’m hoping that’s fine with you?” 

“Yes, but I think I can control myself just fine. I have a compromise. You and Chase come hang out with me, but then she leaves so that you and I can have a meal together, alone.” 

Wilson was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of eating dinner with his ex, considering what she had done to him all those years ago, but he thought that one meal with her couldn’t hurt him. 

Or would it? 

* * *

Wilson said goodbye to his dad after he ended the phone call with Amber. He had a flight that was leaving soon, and he didn’t want to miss it. Wilson and his dad were going to be okay, but things were going to be awkward for a while knowing that he had slept with his ex-wife after being divorced from her for years. 

Wilson’s thoughts drifted over to his mom, who was probably going crazy over the fact that things between them were still not the best. He was still hurting over the watch incident, and he had no idea when he would get over it. A better relationship with his mother was possible, but he knew it was going to take some time to heal. 

And then there was Amber. Wilson had tried to put what she had done to him out of his mind, but it was difficult. To this day, he still felt dirty knowing that he had slept with a married woman. 

* * *

Once his father left, something felt off and Wilson didn’t know why. He just got a feeling that something was wrong and he needed to go see what it was. He put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys, and then locked the front door behind him.

Wilson headed over to House’s place and used the spare key he had given him to let himself in. The gut feeling Wilson had earlier felt even worse after he closed the door behind him and locked it. He heard a noise coming from House’s bedroom and when he stepped inside, Wilson saw his boyfriend trapped in a nightmare. 

“You will leave him alone,” House said. “You’ll leave Wilson alone.”

He was nearly frozen in place, and he didn’t know how he was going to wake him up from the nightmare. Wilson tried shaking him, but it wasn’t working. He felt himself being pinned under him and he bit his arm somewhat hard. 

“Ouch!” House exclaimed, rolling over and nearly falling off the bed. He came out of the nightmare and was surprised to see his boyfriend there. “Wilson, are you okay? I’m sorry.” 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “You were dreaming about Thomas. What happened?” 

“I don’t really remember my dreams that much.” He paused for a minute. “Wilson, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I became scared because I thought I hurt you.” 

“It’s okay, House. We’re going to be fine, I promise. You have me.” 

“I do have you.” House pulled him close to him and nuzzled his cheek. “I’m going to be taking you away this weekend for a fun vacation. You only need an overnight bag and your passport.” 

“We’re going out of the country?” 

“Yes. But it’s a surprise of where we’re going.”

“I also need you.” 

“I do need you.” House immediately rolled Wilson under him and kissed him hard.

“Please, baby,” Wilson said. “I want you. I love you.” 

“I love and want you too.” House’s hands slid under his shirt, thumbing his nipples. “You’re beautiful. There’s times where you’re so sweet and innocent, and then there’s the times…” His hand went in between his legs, and Wilson moaned at the feel of his fingers on his cock. “Then there’s the times where you are just begging for me to pleasure you and make you cum.” 

“I’m always like this for you. Only you. You always make me this way.” 

House teased his entrance with his finger and Wilson started to weaken under his touch. He pushed his hips towards him, which was the silent signal that he wanted him. “I want sex with you all the time.” 

“I’d like that too, for the rest of my life.”

They continued kissing and Wilson’s hands went for his jeans, undoing the button and zipper and pulling them down. He started to fondle him through his underwear, but it didn’t seem to be enough for him because he was putting his hand inside. House was responding to his touch almost instantly. He grew hard within a few seconds and groaned when Wilson squeezed his cock.

“See what you do to me, love?” House asked. “You make me like this all the time. I can’t help it. You’re just too damn hot.”

He pushed his finger inside him while Wilson ran his hands all over his muscular chest. He had started to work out a lot more, and he was building up muscle. 

“Please, House,” Wilson begged softly. “I need you.”

“You will always have me.” Pre-cum was on the tip of his cock as Wilson ran his fingers along the head. “I should spank you. I want you. Your ass is just delectable.” 

“So is yours.”

House laid down on his back and Wilson straddled his waist.

“Please, Wilson. I can’t wait any longer. Now.” He rolled on a condom and Wilson slowly sank down on him. House pushed down on his hips to make sure he was all the way down. “Do you feel me, love? Do you feel me stretch you, filling you up?” 

“Yes.” 

“Don’t cum yet. I want this to last for a while. I’ve missed you, love.” He moved slowly inside him, making sure to drag out his pleasure. Wilson couldn’t help but dig his nails into his shoulders. House groaned at the feeling. “You feel so tight around me. Nothing else will ever feel this good.” 

House seemed to have changed his mind about not letting Wilson cum for a bit, because he then stroked his cock quickly and it caused him to orgasm within a couple of minutes.

“Wilson, I love you,” House said.

“I love you too.”

House then flipped Wilson onto his back and pounded into him hard, causing him to have two more orgasms before he came, completely spent. He ended up falling asleep, but Wilson knew that they weren’t going to be able to sleep for too long because Amber was in town and he had to go meet with her. Wilson secretly hoped that Amber wouldn’t try anything with him because he didn’t want House to fight with her. 


	36. Ex-Girlfriends

Wilson heard his phone buzz once to signal that he had a text message. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was a message from Amber. 

_ \- Looking forward to seeing you :D _

He sent Amber a smiley face emoji back and then set his phone down on the bathroom counter so he could go get ready. He told House to get dressed as well, and sent Chase a text, telling him the same thing. 

* * *

45 minutes later, House, Chase, and Wilson were all dressed and had made it to the hotel ballroom where Amber and her friends were. His ex-girlfriend walked over to him and smiled. 

“Hey, Wilson,” she said. “It seems as though every time we run into each other, you get more handsome.” 

“Thanks,” he replied, appreciating the compliment. 

He was then caught off guard by Amber nearly kissing him. When he realized that it was going to happen, he turned his head to the side and almost lost his balance. Chase held onto him to keep him from falling to the ground. Wilson didn’t even look over at Amber again and saw House’s blue eyes looking straight at him. 

* * *

“Thank you, Amber, but I really need to go now,” Wilson said to his ex. “I just remembered that there are some things that I need to go do.” 

House made his way over to him, but he was stopped by Cuddy.

“House, can you please call Dominika back? She’s called me a few times, wanting to speak to you,” Cuddy said. 

“I’m a bit busy right now, Ma’am,” House replied. He then turned to Wilson. “Dominika kept calling my phone, and I didn’t answer. I don’t know what is going on with her. She’s been acting strange. She didn’t even act like this when we called off our engagement. I’m trying to keep her calm and hope that she wouldn’t continue to act this way, but she hasn’t changed.”

“Promise me that Dominika is not going to get in the way of us,” Wilson said to his boyfriend. 

“I promise you that she will not. And can you promise me that Amber won’t get in our way?” 

“I assure you she won’t. I’m already wanting to go home. She almost kissed me.” 

“Oh, I saw. I want to talk some sense into her.” 

“I know you do, but she’s not worth your time. I can assure you of that.”

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks, and then we can go.” House walked away and Amber started talking to Wilson again. 

“He definitely wants you back,” she said. 

“I’m already back with him,” Wilson replied. 

“You gave him a second chance, and it seems only fair that you’d do the same with me. I know that I’m busy with hospital stuff.”

“I’m in love with House, Amber.”

She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. “You’ll only need to be inside me once and you’ll be able to remember what we had.” 

“Nothing is going to happen.”

“We’ll see what happens.”

* * *

Wilson texted House to let him know that he and Amber were going to be at dinner soon. House said that if Amber tried anything, that he would come over and make her leave. Dinner went off without a hitch, and when they were dropped off at his apartment after the meal was over, he heard someone call his name. He recognized the person’s voice instantly. 

“It’s Nora; she’s a reporter,” he said quietly to Amber. 

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” she asked him. 

“Bad...well, hello Nora,” he continued, sarcasm dripping. “What brings you by this evening?” 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but notice that you and Ms. Volakis seemed to be on a date,” Nora said.

“It wasn’t a date. We were just talking.” 

“What source tells you it was a date?” Amber questioned. 

“A bad one, I guess.” 

“You’re right. Now get out of here. You have no business poking around my personal life, or Wilson’s.” Nora looked a bit startled and then left. Once she was gone, Amber spoke to him. “What’s her deal?” 

“House slept with her one time and now she’s holding a grudge against him for some reason.” 

His ex decided to change the subject. “You should come visit me this weekend.” 

“I’m going to be out of the country with House. We have plans.” 

“Another time, then.”

“Sure, Amber.” 

“Thanks for coming tonight. I really appreciate it. Until next time, Wilson.”

* * *

Amber then left him outside the apartment and got into her car and drove away. He entered his apartment, looking for his boyfriend. It seemed as though Wilson had a sixth sense and could tell when he was close by, even though everything was perfectly quiet. Even his appliances - which normally made noises - were quiet at this moment. Wilson turned around and saw House removing his jacket. 

“Hey you,” Wilson said to him. “What’s up?” 

“Dominika was going crazy. She was calling me again, so I went to see her. I think I have a good idea of why she’s not right. She’s been on antidepressants for a while now and the dosage seems to be off,” he replied. “She was supposed to tell the doctor if anything was going on, but I guess she forgot to, so taking these drugs were making her nuts.” 

“So what happens with her now?” 

“She’s going to go to the doctor in the morning and either get a different dosage of the same antidepressant or get a whole new prescription.” 

“Are you going to go help her with that?” 

“She’s not my problem, Wilson. I told her that as I was leaving. I called her husband and told him that he needed to take care of her.” House paused for a minute before speaking again. “I really am looking forward to going away with you tomorrow. I just need some alone time with you.” 

“I’m looking forward to it as well.”

* * *

When Wilson got to work the next morning, he made sure to wear comfortable clothes since he knew that the flight he would be getting on later today would be somewhat long. His phone was buzzing just as he was sitting down in the conference room. He answered it. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“Wilson,” his mother’s voice replied. 

“Hello, Mother.”

“I really would like to see you today, since I’m taking a red-eye flight back home tonight.”

“Sure. Find a place close to the hospital and I’ll meet you there for lunch.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

After the phone call was over, Wilson started to wonder if there was even a chance of being on good terms with his mother. He still wasn’t ready to forgive her for her betrayal.


	37. Travelling

Wilson immersed himself in his work while the hours ticked by relatively quickly and it grew closer to when he was meeting his mother for lunch. He had sent House a text shortly after the call ended, letting him know that his mother wanted to meet up for lunch.

When he left his office and was prepared to leave, he saw a young man standing by the front desk that he hadn’t seen before. Wilson took a closer look and then recognized him from a few pictures on House’s phone.

“Mr. Petrova?” Wilson asked. 

“Mr. Wilson,” he replied. “Do you have some time to talk?” 

“Not today. I’ve got plans for lunch and then I’ll be leaving as soon as the meal is over.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be out of town for the weekend.” 

He then felt House wrap his arm around his waist and keep him close.

“Wilson needs to get going now. He doesn’t want to be late for lunch,” House said.

“Okay then. Until we meet again, Mr. Wilson,” Dominika’s husband replied. He then walked away.

House gave him a kiss on the cheek, then told him that he’d see him after lunch. Wilson headed out to the parking lot, got into his car, and then drove to the restaurant where his mother was waiting.

* * *

“James,” came his mother’s soft voice when he sat down at the table. 

“Mother,” he replied, a bit terse. The next few minutes were a bit awkward, because neither one of them was speaking. After they ordered their food and drinks, his mother started talking. 

“Your watch is very nice,” she continued. 

“Thank you, Mom. House got it for me a few days ago.” 

He didn’t know which topic was more important for her, the fact that she broke his trust by having his old watch tracked, or that he had cheated on her husband with her ex-husband. 

“Does he know about the tracker?” she asked Wilson. 

“Of course he does. We don’t keep secrets from one another. We’ve been doing much better. In case you’re wondering, I’m not with him for the money. Even if he went into debt, I would still want to be with him.” 

The rest of lunch was awkward and Wilson was grateful to be going away for the weekend. He needed a break from his job, and the rest of the drama that was going on in his life at the moment.

* * *

House met him after work and they made their way to the hospital’s private planes. He had somehow gotten permission to use one of the planes for a personal trip. 

House had one suitcase in his hand for the both of them, and handed Wilson his favorite computer bag.

“I figured you’d want to have this with you,” House said, handing him the bag.

“Thank you, love,” Wilson replied. He took the bag and set it down on one of the seats. “Will you tell me where we’re gonna be vacationing?” 

“I think it was supposed to be a surprise, my love.” 

“It depends on how long we’ll be in the air for. If we’re up there for a long time, my curiosity will get the best of me.” 

“We’ll be flying for a few hours,” House continued.

“I have so many things I want to do to you.” 

“Well, I’ll be doing many things to you this weekend. We had a deal. When we are able to get up from our seats, I want you to go into the bedroom and be naked on the bed when I get there.” 

“You’re very naughty, you know that?” 

20 minutes later, the pilot announced that they could walk around the cabin, so Wilson got up and headed into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he got comfortable on the bed. 

The door opened a couple of minutes later and House stepped inside, his eyes darkening with lust as soon as he saw him lying on the bed. 

“This I like,” he said. “However, you’re not restrained. I think that’s an easy situation we can rectify.” House reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of fuzzy handcuffs. Wilson felt himself get hard almost instantly at the thought of being completely submissive to him. House placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Hold out your wrists, love.” 

Wilson did as he was told and House started to fasten his wrists into the cuffs. 

“These restraints aren’t too tight, are they?” House continued, as he finished restraining him to the headboard of the bed. “Just tell me when to stop and I will. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Wilson said. 

“You have no idea how much this turns me on, seeing you like this.” 

“Tell me.” 

“It makes me even harder than normal.” 

“I’m so hard right now, babe.” 

House’s fingers made their way inside him. “You’re so ready for me. I’m gonna make sure that you will always be satisfied.” 

“I am...House, please,” Wilson cried out, as his fingers curled against his prostate and caused him to quiver almost instantly. 

“I think we should put that mouth of yours to good use. I’d like to have sex with you until the plane lands.” 

“Tell me it’s not some flight that ends up becoming a red-eye.” 

“I should turn you over and spank you,” House said. 

“I’ve been good lately,” Wilson begged softly. 

He put his cock right next to Wilson’s mouth, pushing it softly against his lips. “Use your mouth, James. Please.” 

Wilson opened his mouth and let his tongue run over the tip of his dick. House moaned softly, gripping his hair gently. “You are gonna make me cum so hard I’ll be tingling for hours.” 

Wilson just smirked as he brought him to an orgasm. House then slipped his finger back inside him and made him cum twice. Wilson ended up falling asleep, as did House.

* * *

Wilson had been dreaming that he was falling from a great height, and it caused him to wake up. He looked over at his phone and hit the home button. A brief look at the time told him that they had been in the air for two hours. He still had no idea where they were going, but something told him that they were going somewhere outside the United States.

Wilson looked in the bedside drawers and found a bottle of lube. An idea came to his mind and he kissed his boyfriend awake.

“I’m nowhere even close to being finished with you yet,” House said, kissing him back, nipping on his bottom lip. 

Wilson set the bottle of lube down on the bedside table and said to him, “I’d like to be inside you for once.” 

“James-”

“I’ve never been able to do it before, and I’ve always wanted to. It’s also not the weekend yet. Let me try, baby. Just tell me to stop if you don’t want any more.” 

House kissed him softly and told him that it was okay for him to do it. Wilson grabbed a condom from the suitcase and put it on his cock, covering it with the lube. He slowly pushed himself inside.

The sound that House made was very different from anything that Wilson had ever heard before. At first, it sounded like he was in pain, but Wilson could tell that he was in pleasure. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good, babe,” he said. 

“Oh, Wilson,” he heard him cry out when he hit his prostate. House became even harder when Wilson continued to hit that spot. 

“Sssh, I’ve got you. Want me to keep going?” 

“Please, don’t stop.” Wilson felt him tighten up around his cock. But then, Wilson saw him start to cry. He stopped what he was doing. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“It feels so good, Wilson. I haven’t done this with anyone, ever.” 

Wilson started to brush the spot again with his cock and House opened his mouth in a silent scream. “Seeing you like this, House, it’s such a turn-on. I love seeing you tense up around me.” 

“Ahhh, Wilson, please,” he said, beginning to writhe in pleasure and Wilson figured that he was getting close. Wilson started stroking his cock and that caused House to writhe even more. “So close.”

Wilson hit his prostate once more and House came hard, screaming in pleasure.


	38. Feeling Complete

House had chosen Paris for their vacation and Wilson was in love with the place. He hadn’t been to Europe before, so he was really excited to be spending the weekend here.

“We’re good, right, love?” Wilson asked him, holding hands with him as they made their way over to the hotel. “Did I do something wrong?”

“We’re good, Wilson,” House replied. “You did nothing wrong. You made me feel so good.” He paused before speaking again. “We’re going to have dinner together. I ordered us some roasted chicken and potatoes, with creme brulee for dessert.” 

“That sounds delicious.”

They ate their dinner in the hotel restaurant about an hour after they checked into their room, and afterwards, Wilson noticed that House had barely touched his food. Wilson wondered what was going on with him. 

“I feel like I hurt you,” Wilson continued. “I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry, House.” He then left the restaurant and started making his way to their room. 

“Wilson, wait up!” House shouted. He caught up to him outside the room door and pulled him into his arms. “That’s not it at all. I enjoyed it.” He paused for a minute, then spoke again. Wilson saw House taking his hands in his. “Marry me, James Wilson.” 

* * *

“Yes, I will. But you’re serious?” Wilson asked him. He was in complete shock.

“Marry me tomorrow,” House continued. “I need to be bound to you legally. You have owned my heart and soul from day one and no one else can have it. I’ve been going crazy for weeks.”

“We can’t get married tomorrow; what about all of our friends and family?” 

“We’ll have another wedding. We can have this as our little secret. I asked your dad for his blessing.” 

“What?! When did you do that?” 

“When he was in town. I even recorded the conversation so that you’d be able to listen to it when you want to.” 

“My dad didn’t mention a thing to me.” 

“I wanted him to not say anything so that it would be a surprise. I won’t be able to live without you, James. I don’t want anyone else.” 

“This is just crazy.” 

“Why, Wilson? You know that neither of us want to be with other people. So why would we want to wait?” Wilson tried to think of reasons why they shouldn’t get married right now, but his mouth would not open and speak the words. “We’re going to get married near the Eiffel Tower. You have some time left as a single man.” House kissed him again, and the realization that Wilson was House’s fiancé started to settle in.

* * *

“Are you horny for me?” House asked him after they entered their hotel room. 

“You be the judge,” Wilson said, his nipples hardening under his shirt. House lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

“I like this very much.” His hands were on his nipples immediately and Wilson kissed him hard, then moving to suck on his ear. “It feels so good.” He rolled his shoulders back a few times before going back to focus on him. House worked on getting Wilson’s dress pants off and smirked when he saw he wasn’t wearing underwear. “You really are a naughty boy, Wilson.” 

“I’m doing my best to be a good boy,” Wilson continued. 

House pushed him down on the bed. He settled between his legs, holding his thighs steady. 

He then ran his tongue along the length of it slowly. Wilson moaned softly, his hands reaching for his hair, pulling gently. “I think you could be much harder, Wilson.” 

“Please,” he begged. “Please, House. Don’t stop.” Wilson wanted to writhe and move around, but he couldn’t do much because House had a tight grip on him. He slid two fingers inside him as he sucked his cock. Wilson arched his back, feeling the pleasure building. He felt himself getting close as House’s tongue licked him in the spots that made him weak. “I’m gonna cum.”

House stopped sucking him and curled his fingers, making Wilson scream his name as the orgasm went through his body. 

* * *

The next morning, Wilson married House in front of the Eiffel Tower, wearing a black tuxedo. The hotel manager was the only witness at the ceremony. House was dressed in a black suit and dress pants. 

“I now pronounce you husbands,” the officiant said. “You may kiss.” 

House kissed him softly and then whispered in his ear, “We can repeat this as many times as you want.” 

“I’d like that,” Wilson said to him.

The hotel manager brought them a small cake, which they cut and then enjoyed a slice. Afterwards, they signed their marriage license. Seeing both of their names on there filled Wilson with joy.

They spent the rest of their time in Paris enjoying the sights, food, and making love in the hotel room.

* * *

When Wilson got to work on Monday, it felt strange knowing that his relationship with House had changed in a matter of days. 

Three days ago, Wilson was just House’s boyfriend, but now, he was his husband. Wilson’s life was different now that he had spoken vows and wore a silver band on his finger. 

He received an email from House about halfway through the workday before he left for lunch. 

_ My sexy, drop-dead gorgeous husband. _

_ I always think of you, 24/7.  _

_ Love you forever and always.  _

_ \- House _

Wilson smiled as he typed a message back. 

_ My handsome husband,  _

_ I love you too, forever and always. _

_ \- Wilson _

* * *

Wilson visited his husband in his office during his lunch break. House was on the phone, but when he saw Wilson, he told whoever was on the other end that he had to go. House set his cell phone down on his desk and walked over to Wilson, pulling him into his arms. 

“I have a meeting to go to soon, but I’ll stick around for a bit. I won’t be long, babe,” House said. 

He set Wilson down on the couch where he had touched him all those weeks ago. House wasn’t joking when he said he wouldn’t be long. He took Wilson’s shirt and tossed it aside, but told him to keep his white coat on. Then House slid off his pants and underwear, leaving him only in his coat and shoes. 

It was the sight of House wearing his jeans and burying his mouth between his legs that it didn’t take long for Wilson to get close to orgasm. He sucked him off skillfully, Wilson’s fingers in his hair. 

House knew exactly where he could drive Wilson crazy with his mouth, and he licked the slit of Wilson’s cock all over slowly. Before long, his body spasmed and he came, a gush of warmth coating his tongue. 

House pulled back from between Wilson’s legs and undid his pants. He pulled them down enough and Wilson immediately grabbed ahold of his cock, stroking it. 

House gently pushed his hand aside, squeezed some lube on, and slowly slid himself inside him, without a condom. This had become their new sexual routine after doing this to consummate their marriage. 

“Wilson,” House said, groaning in pleasure. 

“House,” he replied, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

He started thrusting hard and fast, making Wilson cry out. But considering that they were at the hospital, they had to be quiet.

He clenched tightly around his cock, creating a vice-like grip on him, his tip being stimulated by his prostate. 

“You’re so tight, husband,” House growled in his ear. “Mine.”

“Yours.” 

“You feel amazing, it’s like the first time, every time.” 

“House.” 

They continued to make love on the couch in his office and it wasn’t long before he emptied himself inside him, whispering his name.

“You’re mine when we get home,” House said. 

“Always yours,” Wilson replied. “Forever.” 

“Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Thank you for reading, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and leave kudos!   
> Until next time.


End file.
